A Fresh Start (revamped)
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: With the war at an end and after an intense battle with Kaguya Otsutsuki our heroes are left in a comatose state with no signs of waking, however from an unlikely enemy they will be given to opportunity to start a new life in a new world. (full plot inside Rated M for language and future lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

 **I've been thinking about redoing this story for a while now, Going through each chapter making changes, improving the story etc...I'll try and do a Chapter or two a day. I wanted to redo this mainly because I started this before Naruto finished, now that it has I feel I can make it better**

* * *

 **Plot** **:**

 **With the war at an end and after an intense battle with Kaguya Otsutsuki our heroes are left in a comatose state with no signs of waking, however from an unlikely enemy they will be given to opportunity to start a new life in a new world. While at first they both seem both sceptical and hesitant to accept it Naruto seems to open to the idea of a new challenge but Sasuke on the other hand had decided his story would come to an end and the Uchiha clan along with him...however with something to encourage them, they will enter a world of light and Magic and experience new bonds to cherish.**

* * *

 **The Pairing's won't be changed for anyone who asks, I like the Sasuke X Erza pairing because I feel they are similar**

* * *

 **I will be weakening Naruto and Sasuke by taking away their Six paths power, so no Rinnegan for Sasuke(for now) and no Truth seeker Orbs or other tailed beasts Chakra for Naruto (for now) They will get them later on in the story. If you've read the story then I'm making other changes regarding the characters coming from the Narutoverse, some characters I planned on using didn't work out like I wanted.**

* * *

 **Here is the first Chapter of the re-mastered story**

 **original Chapter: 3,367  
new Chapter: 4,184**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Legends End and Begin Anew**

 _ **A Fresh Start...**_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Sasuke and Naruto managed to seal Kaguya Otsutsuki and bring an end to the **Mugen Tsukuyomi**. However before ending the infinite dream, Sasuke unveiled his plan to bring a Revolution to the Shinobi world by executing the 5 Kage and killing the Tailed beasts thus becoming an enemy that could keep the world united as allies. Naruto being the final obstacle in his way meant the two would once again fight at the **Valley of the End** , after an intense battle that shuck the world and changed the landscape, followed by their signature Jutsu resulted in each losing a portion of their arm, Sasuke lost most of his left while Naruto lost his right.

The loss of blood and Chakra that came from cancelling the Massive Jutsu that entangled everyone else however resulted in the two falling into a deep coma. The final battle between the two was kept a secret to avoid Sasuke getting in more trouble and as the newly appointed Sixth Hokage and with the blessing of the fellow Kage Kakashi was able to pardon his Uchiha Disciple of his past crimes...however he and Sakura where currently forced to watch half of their team slip further and further away

"Their Vitals are stable" Sakura says in a way that says 'any good news will do', "and their artificial arms have bonded successfully" she adds turning to all the other people in the room, consisting of Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Rock Lee and Tenten where off saying their goodbyes to Neji before their mission to look for wounded in the area's where the Ten Tails struck while searching for HQ.

"That's good...our future Hokage has much to learn before he is ready to take up office" Shikamaru says, his eyes flicker to the Uchiha, Sasuke would carry the name that scared many Shinobi and killed thousands more for the rest of his life... as would any children he raised. It never dawned on them how much Sasuke allowed himself to suffer in silence growing up. When he left the village maybe there was more to it than simply gaining power like he said, perhaps it was more getting away from the pain of witnessing your whole clan get murdered, no one can relate to such a tragedy. Yet he found his way back to the village when they needed him just like Naruto during the Pain invasion.

"I can't picture that ugly mug on the Hokage Mountain" Kiba smirks crossing his arms, he remembered in his dream he was Hokage and thought he did a fine job guiding the village.

"Hey, with all this fame, and how he acted during the war...I could really fall for the knuckle head" Ino says flirtatiously, however seeing Sasuke this close for the first time in a long time should he grew up well "And Sasuke is as dreamy as I remember" she adds mentally drooling.

"It feels like things will be quiet from now on...at least for a while" Sakura says, who knows how long the peace would last so it would be best to enjoy it and rest, Shikamaru and Ino both left together as they were now Clan heads while Choji would leave moments later to meet his father for the same reason, Team Kurenai left together to get some food leaving Sakura alone with her teammates. _"Get better soon you two"_ she smiles rubbing their shoulders before leaving to tend to the wounded.

Once she left Kaguya Otsutsuki appears in the room looking down at the descendants of her son, they had thoroughly defeated her in battle even after being separated. Now they would most likely succumb to eternal sleep _"As a reward for defeating me I will grant you both life, new lives past the world of Chakra"_ she thinks watching a nurse enter to give them an injection and fluff their pillows _"They could do more there"_ she thinks gliding over to them and touching their foreheads causing their eyes to open yet remain blank before closing again after she disappears into their dreams.

 **_Inner World_**

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes open as they find themselves in the world where they received their 6 paths power from Hagoromo, only this time they are staring at Kaguya his mother and their last opponent.

"Y-You!" Naruto yells pointing at her, she simply sighs at his action "I thought we sealed you!" he says looking at Sasuke who shrugs "Ah! I don't get this!" he says clutching his head in his hands while crouching down.

"Be calm I no longer wish to fight you" Kaguya says remaining composed despite the blondes actions "Even if I wished it, I no longer have the form to effect the Chakra world" she says "A mothers worst fear is when her children no longer need her, betrayed by my own flesh and sealed away the first time...then a thousand years later I was sealed again by the ancestors of my grandchildren" she states ominously "However now I will set things in motion once again, with flesh and Chakra you both came to power...I will grant you more power" her words reach Sasuke first

"Then what do you want in return?" Sasuke asks crossing his arms suspiciously "You can't expect us to free you after all the trouble you caused" he adds, much like her own sons she could tell this boy had a cautious nature yet remained composed unlike the descendant of Asura who seemed to be...well an Idiot with a big heart.

"For now I wish to talk" she says showing them the hospital room they were in "You both have been in a comatose state for two weeks and the world is moving on" she begins pointing to their bandaged arms which surprises them since the last thing they remembered was losing them. "I believe you were not meant to survive this battle and thus bring an end to the reincarnation cycle of Indra and Asura" she says.

"You mean...we are going to die?" Naruto asks and she nods "But I haven't become Hokage...after all that" he says getting depressed, "I still have so much more I wanted to do" he adds, he looks towards his left shoulder feeling a hand press against it.

"Naruto...you obtained a better title...Hero" Sasuke says in a surprisingly comforting way "Thanks to you the world has a chance to obtain true peace, something no Hokage could have done...that means more" he adds and Naruto looks down in contemplation.

"Well...I did what Jiraiya asked me to do...and the world acknowledges me now...so I guess I have no regrets either" Naruto says "Although I would have liked to marry Sakura" he smirks perversely.

"As for me...perhaps in death I can help the world in finding closure...with my death, the Curse of the Uchiha's hatred ends" Sasuke states and Naruto was about to scold him "I have no regrets...I got to apologise to Sakura before I died...however I wish I told her I was grateful to have had her love" he adds and Naruto smiles a little.

"I have no regrets either then, I kept the promise that mattered most and fulfilled my mentors dream" Naruto adds, the Otsutsuki goddess was surprised to see two young humans with such resolve

"You two are very intriguing, I would see you both live and see where this determination leads you" Kaguya says getting their attention "You are aware that I came from a different world" she begins seeing them nod "This world was filled with power and wars just like this one so I used a my own power to come to this land to escape the conflicts, however when the world turned against me I eat the Chakra fruit and became a god in this world. I will use the same power to send you both to a far away world where you can start new lives and maybe find new goals and dreams" she states "Only now do I see the fault in my decision...Granting you this boon is the only way I can atone for my deeds now" she explains "However to achieve this power I must have the Chakra given to you by my son" she adds earning suspicion.

In truth Naruto didn't want to die, but if he gave up his six paths what's to stop her from just killing them. He looked at Sasuke who was also thinking about it "What do you know about this world?" he asks.

"Nothing...I cannot see into it, all I know it is as peaceful as this world" she says "If you would like I can return one soul with you" she says "Like all Rinnegan Mine can perform the **Rinnegan rebirth Jutsu** however I will not die" she states "Nor so I require a body, my spell can also free the souls of those who have been sealed away" she adds "This is all I can offer you"

" _Anyone..."_ Sasuke thinks "I accept" he says immediately followed by Naruto, they watch as she pulls the chakra from their bodies.

"I have read your thoughts and will bring those you have chosen back from the dead" she says, the two exchange looks before nodding "Close your eyes and open your mind" she instructs and the do so closing their eyes and taking a deep breath, they felt the world around them begin to shift and rotate and soon everything goes dark _"Take care...Descendants of Hagoromo"_ she thinks fading away.

* * *

 **Fiore**

* * *

In the city of Magnolia is the home of the strongest Wizard Guild in Fiore...Fairy Tail, a place for Wizards to gather and find work and make friends, a place to call home. Among the younger generation sits a Red head named Erza Scarlet, a recently promoted to S-Class sat in the corner eating a slice of cake while the Guild around her roared in a huge brawl with the Ice wizard Gray and The Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu at the core of the battle _"I would intervene but this cake tastes divine"_ she thinks to herself cutting a bite sized piece with her fork before stabbing it with the fork and lifting it to her mouth when a raw fish knocks the utensil from her hand and landing on the plate smashing her desert.

For a brief moment as everyone but Natsu felt the intent to crush, maim and destroy emulate from the corner of the Guild "Ha I win!" Natsu cheers loudly but freezes when the cold steel touches his cheek "W-What the hell Erza!" he says but remains motionless.

"You all act like a bunch of savages starting brawls despite how late it is" she begins glaring at everyone "In the eyes of the world we are touted as the strongest Guild, the noble Fairy Tail who value friendship above all else..." she pauses letting the words inspire and shame her fellow members "Despite all that you...you...you smashed my cake!" her tone is equally sad and angry.

"Your cake?"  
"My Cake!"

"I will take all of your heads for recompense" she says earning a collective gasp "Form an Orderly line! Natsu I'll start with you" she orders.

"Please start with Gray!"

"Enough!" they all see Master Makarov entering the hall "The lot of you will drive me to an early grave!" he says "Go home its late" he says and with a sigh of relief the room emptied, once he was on his own he took out a small orb "Yajima...it has happened" he says and the man on the other end opens his eyes "I saw a portal open and two young men fly out and towards the mountains".

"Well I will inform the council but I have to admit I thought they'd be men" Yajima says "Perhaps these aren't the ones written in the books" he states "Either way the Rune knights will have to track them down" he says "I'll let you know what comes next" he finishes and vanishes from the orb.

"I hope you are right about them not being related but the dark haired boy matches the description" Makarov says to himself

 **_Somewhere in the Mountainous region_**

"Ack! The hurt!" Naruto says rubbing his lower back as Sasuke looks around, upon landing they created a huge crater "Why did she open a portal so high up?" he wonders looking around as well.

Sasuke activates his Sharingan and looks at his arm "This isn't Genjutsu" he says and Naruto looks at her "and I don't sense anything different about our Chakra but there isn't much in this world" he says as the two jump out of the crater. "I wonder if she really brought who we chose back to life" he says and Naruto shrugs "I mean it may have been a lie to get us to give up our power of the Six Paths up to her" he says.

"I don't know...her words felt Genuine" Naruto says looking down "But hey at least we got each other right?" he turns smirking at Sasuke who was already a couple yards away "Hey Bastard don't walk off while I'm getting sentimental!" he yells.

"...Huh you say something?" Sasuke looks over his shoulder with a disinterested look causing an angry tick to form on Naruto's forehead.

"And don't act like Kakashi Sensei either with that cool relaxed composure either!" he yells chasing after the Uchiha, after a moment of silence they find themselves looking at their bandage arms "What is this stuff made off?" the blonde asks peeling some of the bandages away "I sense the first Hokage's Chakra" he adds as Sasuke scans the arm with his Sharingan.

"It's the same material that was used to make the White Zetsu...only much better" Sasuke says seeing the Chakra network inside as well as the bone structure "Hashirama's cells" he adds and Naruto cringes.

"Eww...dead guy cells" Naruto re-wraps the arm "So what makes this so special?" he asks the Uchiha who seemed to have a better sense in all this mumbo jumbo.

"Well, judging from how it's been made...I bet these arms will grow along with the rest of our body, It's almost like we never lost our arms in the first place" Sasuke explains "These arms are also much stronger than our normal ones as well, and if the Chakra within the cells starts flowing throughout our body we may even get Hashirama's fast healing ability" he continues making sure Naruto could follow the explanation _"And if what Hagoromo said is true bout how Madara did it...then I could naturally awaken the_ _ **Rinnegan**_ _sometime in the future...without needing to take a piece of Naruto"_ he eyes the Uzumaki.

"Uh...W-Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Don't worry about it"

Their banter is cut off by a loud roar followed by a scream which gains their attention, and with a nod they head in search of the source.

 **_Not too far away_**

"Elfman!" Mirajane yelled watching her brother who performed a **Full Body Takeover: Beast Soul** however he was unable to control this power and as a result he was currently on a rampage, she and Elfman along with their other Sibling Lisanna are all members of Fairy Tail and like Erza Mirajane is and S Class wizard however her arm was broken and she was unable to use her own **Take Over** magic **Satan Soul** , so she can't fight him, the beast turns to Mirajane and begins approaching her.

"Elfman it's your baby sister Lisanna" Lisanna says softly getting between him and Mirajane "Its OK we aren't angry" she smiles "Let's go home" says "Now can I get a hug?" she asks extending her arms for a hug.

"Lisanna don't!" Mirajane yells "Run away!" she screams as Elfman swings at her, Mirajanes eyes widen as time slows down as the Beast hand draws closer. Suddenly two strange boys come from out of nowhere, the Blonde hugs Lisanna jumping back while the Raven haired summons a purple arms and punches Elfman in the gut sending him down to the ground.

"Close call" the blonde smiles "Almost didn't make it" he says, looking into his eyes which reminded her of a frog with Orange eye lids "What were you thinking?" he asks.

"It's ok that's my big brother" Lisanna says with a giggle shocking the two boys, the fact she could also giggle like that after almost getting crushed was also surprised the two. "We use **Take Over Magic** " she explains.

"O...K" Naruto looks at Sasuke who was giving a look that said "Is this kid for real?". Mirajane could tell these two had no idea what Lisanna was saying but right now she didn't care.

"Can you knock him out?" she asks gaining the two boys attention "If you can he will revert back to his normal self" she explains and the two nod.

"I'll do it...Sasuke encase the three of you with **Susanoo** " Naruto instructs, the Stratus Siblings look around as they surrounded by purple ribcage which slowly forms into a cloaked being neither could fully describe. "Yo, brothers shouldn't be attacking their sisters" Naruto comments summoning his Chakra Cloak.

" _He uses Take Over too? It feels...really warm"_ Mirajane comments hugging her sister for protection, she looked at the guy currently shielding them from the battle, _"His power is kind of scary...it feels darker than even my own magic"_ she exhales as the raven haired teens attention returns to the battle.

As Naruto is pushed back, Elfman rips a tree from the ground and hurls at the others, Mirajane eyes widen as the tree bursts into black flames completely disintegrating "Ts...Just knock him out **Usuratonkachi** " Sasuke scolds as Naruto cracks his knuckles.

" _They're so strong"_ Mirajane thinks to herself looking at Sasuke who had used his Susanoo to restrain Elfman and Naruto who looked at her with a grin.

"Sorry, but time for you to nap!" Naruto yells punching the monster in the gut, and Elfman falls to the ground, after a few moments the former monster wakes up curling over in pain.

"What the...where am I?" he says and is suddenly hugged by his two tearful sisters "What's going on...The Take Over" he realizes "Did I hurt anyone?" he asks and Mirajane shakes her head.

"No thankfully these two came and stopped you before you did though" she says, if they hadn't then Lisanna would have been most likely dead.

"Thank you..." Elfman says but pauses so they can introduce themselves.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" The blonde says with a big grin, "Sasuke Uchiha" the Raven haired boy continues with a more reserved bow, clearly the more composed of the two.

"I'm Mirajane Stratus" the longer haired girl says to the two Shinobi "And he's Elfman and she's Lisanna the youngest, while I'm the oldest" she finishes adding the last part in a rush, due to looking older Elfman must be mistaken as the oldest sibling a lot.

"Can you make it from here?" Sasuke asks and they nod "Then this is goodbye" he says suprising Naruto "I can sense a familiar presence" he says and Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke begins to walk away, he turns to them and waves

"Wait!" Mirajane calls out to them and they stop looking over their shoulder "If you are ever in Magnolia stop by Fairy Tail to say high" she says and Naruto nods turning around giving her a thumbs up.

"Count on it"

After leaving the trio of Siblings alone the two began rushing towards the only other source of Chakra, "Hey Sasuke..." Naruto says getting the Uchiha's attention "I think...Kurama's no longer sealed in me" he says and Sasuke raises' an eyebrow "What I mean is...I still have his Chakra but I no longer sense his presence within me" he adds

Sasuke activates his Sharingan as the two stop momentarily as the Chakra source they were heading too vanished, _"There are two strands of Chakra networks within his body...one belongs to the Nine Tails...but how can this be, shouldn't one dominate the other?"_ he thinks "Aa...I see the source, you have both your own and the Nine Tails Chakra flowing in your body as separate sources of power" he says explaining the best that he could "I don't understand fully myself but if I had to guess it's like you both fused with your physical form remaining unchanged...unless you have a tail" her ended with a joke and face-palmed hard when he saw the blonde actually check for a tail.

"Damn...we only started to get along, and after losing him the first time...to have neither portion now...feels weird" Naruto comments placing his hand on his stomach.

"I think...Kurama would be happy to know his chakra is still protecting you" Sasuke comments looking off "Just like how Itachi's eyes are with me" he adds and Naruto smiles slightly.

"Wow Teme...you're getting really good at these sentimental talks" Naruto teases as the Uchiha Glares slightly "I bet Sakura would be happy to see you acting so friendly" he adds as Sasuke scowls.

" **Usuratonkachi** " the Uchiha mumbles, both regain their composure when the Chakra source returns with the sound of explosions not too far away, running as fast as they could seeing the smoke in the distance both began to recognise the Chakra _"So...Kaguya wasn't lying"_ Sasuke thinks

" _It will be fun seeing this reunion"_ Naruto grins, arriving at the sight of the battle, they see a small army of men laying unconscious hurt moderately but not fatally. At the centre of all the commotion, stood a familiar face cloaked in the garb of the **Akatsuki** with the same air of confidence that surrounded Sasuke with glowing red eyes

"Hello...Naruto Sasuke" he smiled gently as his eyes returned to their natural Onyx "It's been awhile", Naruto and Sasuke simply voiced a single worded response...

"Yo!"  
"...Itachi"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter in my redo Crossover; I hope you liked it...**

* * *

 **I figured Kaguya would be able to perform Rinne Rebirth Jutsu and hers wouldn't require her to die due to her Rinnegan being stronger, I also thought bringing back Itachi would make people happy(...Well I'd be happy...)**

 **In the next chapter the person Naruto chose to resurrect (Not Nagato this time) will surface and then they will travel to learn about the new land and be targeted by the Magic Council**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

 **Glad to see people are happy about the reboot so to speak, I hope to make it a lot better than before**

* * *

 **Like I said the pairing's will be the same, I do need a pairing for the new character who you will see below. So if you have any suggestions let me know**

* * *

 **Original Chapter: 3,557  
New Chapter: 4,887**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Learning the Land**

 _ **Fairy Tail and Uchiha**_

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke stood in silence as Naruto went off to give the brothers a moment alone, "I see you chose the path of protector" the older Uchiha comments as Sasuke looks away.

"After seeing you again I began to question my purpose...what you said affected me" Sasuke begins as the two sit down on a nearby field near a lake "I sought to avenge our clan without knowing the full story...I leaned towards avenging you by destroying the Village and killed Danzo before implanting your eyes...when I returned to the world as you know it was griped in the fourth Shinobi War" he pauses. He hears Itachi ask what happened next, "After defeating Kabuto my mind was full of questions that could only be answered by the past Hokage...so I revived Orochimaru and had him summon the past Kage" he continues seeing the genuine surprise in his brothers reaction "Clans, Villages, and Shinobi...I wanted to hear from them the meaning of these words and how they affect the people attached to them, to understand why you did what you did...and to find an answer for myself and the path I should follow"

"What did you find from this quest?" Itachi asks, he was surprised to see Sasuke so calm and level headed, and most important at peace.

"I knew that if Madara had succeeded then everything you sacrificed would have become nothing, the village you loved would become nothing, so I went to the battlefield to protect the Shinobi world" he replies and Itachi smiles "However I came to the same crossroad you did..." he adds and Itachi tilts his head slightly "Once we defeated Madara and subsequently Kaguya I believed that the world would break apart bound by their different Ideals and goals...so I intended to become the enemy to unite them in the bond's of Hatred" he says and Itachi looks away saddened hearing the words leave his little brothers mouth "But I was saved from this path by Naruto" he adds and Itachi looks at Sasuke who raises his bandaged arm "He gave up his arm, endured a beating all to help me realize the error of my ways" Sasuke smiles "I would have liked to see this peaceful Shinobi world he dreamed of but...In this world we can find a new dream to share"

" _Thank you Naruto...I trusted you with my burden and you didn't let me down"_ Itachi smiles as the two stand up "So...if you lost an arm, what is that?" he asks changing the subject seeing the blond making his return.

"Hashirama's Cells, specially crafted to grow without body...though I doubt we will grow much more than this" Sasuke says adding the last part rather bitterly since he felt short for his age. He noticed Itachi scanning his bandaged arm with his own Sharingan.

"Hmm, Interesting...there is a rumour that combining Senju and Uchiha cells is the key to awakening the Rinnegan" Itachi comments.

"Actually it's the reincarnated Chakra of Asura and Indra" Sasuke corrects "Madara achieved the Rinnegan because he grafted a piece of Hashirama's flesh onto his own body" he explains and Itachi nods "So as Indra's reincarnation I could awaken the Rinnegan simply by having this arm...if not" they both glance at Naruto coming to the same conclusion.

"S-Seriously dude...how come you keep looking at me like that?"  
"Don't worry about it"  
"I FUCKING WILL, YOU'RE LOOKING AT ME LIKE YOU WANT TO TAKE A BITE OUT OF ME!"

"So...do you know where we are?" Itachi asks, "I cannot sense any Chakra signatures other than the three of us" he adds.

"After we fought and cancelled the **Mugen Tsukuyomi** the combined blood and Chakra loss caused us to slip into a deep coma, within a dream-like world Kaguya Otsutsuki came to us and explained that we were dying" Naruto begins turning to Sasuke to continue...

"She gave us a chance to be teleported to a new world...to live a new life and find new dreams" Sasuke comments "You're revival was her doing, she allowed us to each choose someone to revive in this world as well"

"So who did you pick Naruto?" Itachi asks, Sasuke was curious as well as he wasn't sure who the blonde would want to revive...his father perhaps? After all having the fourth Hokage as an ally in this new world would be beneficial.

"I considered one of my parents but thought it would be wrong to separate them, then I figured Pervy Sage" he begins "...but then I realized" he smiles "That this would be the perfect world for a fresh start for a fallen friend" he grins wondering when they would meet up.

After arriving in town they realized one major flaw...they kind of stood out, both in style and appearance they were the opposite of trained Shinobi right now as they gained a lot of attention. "I think we should spit up" he says and Naruto is about to protest "We can use this town as a base and work our way two different towns gathering up info about the world and country we are living in...And whatever powers people use here" he suggests.

"That's a good Idea" Itachi agrees as the two brothers seem more in sync, "I'll fly to the South, you head East Sasuke and Naruto you go West" he begins "We will meet here in two or three and head north together" he suggests and Sasuke agrees.

"I can use my shadow clones to learn about North and West" Naruto suggests, Itachi looks at Sasuke who scoffs.

"Multiplying an idiot won't improve his learning capacity" Sasuke says earning a growl from Naruto "So we will meet up in three days?" he asks for confirmation getting a nod from the two, Naruto leaves first leaving the brothers alone "Itachi...I'm glad you're alive again" he says looking away from his older brother, though he can see his baby brothers face Itachi smiles none the less.

"See you soon Little Brother" Itachi says summoning a Hawk and jumping onto it "Try to lighten up...this is a new world...so try to find a new you" and with that the bird flies off as Sasuke watches it get smaller in the distance before walking into town alone...

* * *

 **Magnolia**

* * *

Two days had passed since the Strauss siblings encountered Sasuke and Naruto and after the day's rest and train back to their home town of Magnolia, they walked into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and split up. Lisanna went looking for Natsu while Elfman went to talk with Team Shadow Gears Jet and Droy while the third member Levy read a book, Mirajane walked up to Master Makarov and the first thing he saw was her sling wrapped arm.

"What happened?" he asks and Mirajane explains that she got hurt when during the mission and as a result Elfman did a full body Take-over only to be unable to control it and go on a rampage "I see...So Lisanna was saved by two Wizards and weird magic?" he asks.

"Well only the blonde one...Naruto fought my brother while the other Sasuke kept us from getting caught up in the battle" she clarifies "Sasuke was able to summon a Purple Titan like figure and shield us from the fight...and Naruto was able to Knock Elfman out with a single punch after using some kind of Take Over Magic" she explains "Then they ran off after sensing something" she adds.

 _"Given by the description she gave they are the two men I saw flying through the sky"_ Makarov thinks to himself, _"If they helped Mira and Lisanna from Elfman's rampage then they must be good"_ he scratches his chin. He looks up to see he has been to quiet and left Mira waiting "I'll sit on this for now...go home and gets some rest after having a nice hot meal" he suggests and she nods. "Did you hear that?" he asks and a tall blonde haired man walks out from behind a pillar "Laxus what have I told you about spying?" he asks and the young man crosses his arms.

"It's a free Guild hall" Laxus says in an arrogant way, "I mean, I can't be held accountable for hearing something spoken in public" he explains as Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow walk beside him gaining the guilds attention "Did you find anything?" he asks and the green haired wizard nods causing Laxus to smirk "Well Gramps, we're going on a LONG mission, don't wait up" the Blonde S-class smirks leading his team from the guild hall, Erza walks down from the second floor having heard the conversation as well.

"Sorry Master, but I think you know more than you are letting on" Erza says sitting on a bar stool "Are these people dangerous?" she asks, if they were then it would be up to her to deal with them.

"...In all honesty I don't know, I doubt it's anything serious otherwise the Council will step in" the short man sighs closing his eyes, "So don't worry about it" he says turning to the S-Class Wizard... "The Council is already taking them under observation" He didn't really want to tell her this but he knew her pride would get the better of her and she would go looking for them.

"I see" was all he got as he watched her leave the Guild...

 **_Natsu and Happy_**

The Fire Dragon Slayer and the Flying Cat sat by a lake fishing like they normally do, it has been a few years since Happy hatched from the Egg Natsu found and since then the two had become best buddies. Although Lisanna claims they are more like Father and Son and she is the mother and Natsu's Wife, much to the embarrassment of the Pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu!" the Pink haired teen turns to see Lisanna running towards them "I'm back" she says and Natsu flashes a toothy grin, she catches him off guard as she hugs him tightly "Ah let go! I'm tryna catch some fish!" he whines as the youngest Stratus ignores him.

"Welcome back" He says feeling a tug on the line "Ah! I got a bite!" he says and begins reeling the fish in, judging by the pull the fish was likely a big one. Remembering what Gildarts told him about how 'Fishing is a game of patience' and that it's important not to put too much stress on the line or else it would break.

"Don't let the yummy fish get away" Happy says licking his lips as Lisanna sits down to join them and watches the two with a small smile, since she almost died on that last Job she would have never got the chance to say goodbye.

"Natsu you won't believe it but on the last job we were on we ran into powerful Wizards" she says seeing Natsu not showing much interest other than a nod "They may have been as strong as Gildarts" she adds and suddenly gets the Pink haired teen's full attention.

"Whoa where they that strong!?" he asks with sparkling eyes already dreaming of facing them "Where are they now?" he asks shaking his fists with anticipation, with a casual shrug and a mumbled "I dunno" completely deflates his excitement "Then why tell me!?" he says flailing slightly.

"Because they saved my life" she admits and he suddenly becomes surprised at hearing this revelation, she then explains how Mira go hurt and Elfman did a Full body Take-over and went on a rampage and almost squashed her until they intervened "I just wanted you to know in case you see them before me...so you can tell them thanks for me" she says and he nods.

"I will..." Natsu says but gets a thump on the head from Happy "What was that for!" he yells and the blue cat points to his hands which were empty "Ah my Fishing rod!" he says diving into the lake "Come here you stupid fish!" he growls underwater looking for the fish with his rod.

Giggling Lisanna stands up and looks around _"Thank you for saving me"_ she smiles watching Happy scold the Dragon Slayer, watching the two friends begin bickering to sad since they hadn't eaten anything today she laughs "Come on I'll cook you something at the guild" she calls them, their faces light up racing after her chanting "Food!" over and over again.

* * *

 **Far away in a different city**

* * *

Itachi wandered through the second city he travelled to having used is Sharingan to quickly read News Papers and Magazines, and as a result he learned about the recent news and events, small details about how the system worked. However now he was in search of a Library since it was likely Sasuke and Naruto will have read the news paper as well.

He entered the huge building and went straight for the History section, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " he whispers summoning two clones to read the two other books _"This world is similar to our world, in fact it mirrors our world in small ways but the major difference is the government"_ he thinks, This world uses Spells which is like their Jutsu only it doesn't require Hand Seals and instead of Chakra they use Magic Energy. The government here looked like it would do more good than what they had in the Elemental lands, so instead of one person holding all the power in the form of the Daimyo in this world there was a Council which held assemblies and left major decisions up to voting. Guilds had a similar structure to Shinobi Villages as well, there were normal ranked Wizards, A-Class which could be classified as Chunin, and S-Class ranks could be seen as Jonin and finally the Guild Master could be seen as a Kage...at least in terms of position, there was a big jump from Jonin to Kage in terms of strength so Itachi couldn't be sure Masters were the same in that perspective.

As the Library was reaching closing time Itachi dispelled his clones absorbing the knowledge they accumulated, Naruto may be able to summon more clones but trying absorb this much information without a Sharingan would likely lead to him missing most of the words or just forgetting. _"I wonder how they are doing...we will be meeting up tomorrow so at least they haven't caused any trouble"_ he thinks making his way out of town, he would need to find something to eat soon, he still had a few food pills from his pouch. He was surprised to find he had most of his equipment intact including his medicine which he no longer needed thankfully; he turned a corner and feels someone grab his cloak. "Can I help you" he turns seeing a woman in her late teens to earlier twenties standing behind him, her confident composure seemed to melt under his gaze.

The woman finds herself blushing upon hearing his wise soft tone and his rather intense gaze "...Sorry I just saw you reading and couldn't help but come over and talk" she says and he nods "My Name is Ultear and I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner...my treat?" she asks.

Itachi found this a bit suspicious that this woman was offering food just as he was thinking about how hungry he was but "Sure such an enticing offer how can I say no" he says standing up and following her out once he has returned the books to their respective shelves.

The two walked through the town, she was surprised how much attention he was getting from the girls but she could understand watching his calm composure walk in the shade of the building. Had she not have been here on a mission then perhaps she would be inclined to get to know his on an intimate level, her eyes widen when he steps from the shadow and the sun shines his pale complexion and deep black Onyx eyes. _"Remember why you are here Ultear, for Master Hades"_ she thinks to herself as they continued to walk in silence...

 **_Naruto_**

Unlike the two brothers Naruto is terrible when it comes to this sort of thing, he was better at fighting and searching than at gathering Info. Still he had managed to learn about Guild Rankings and the purpose of Guilds. "Man...So...Hungry" he whines wandering through the street of the Town he was in. He continued to walk down the happy little town he found himself in, the Market full of life with people spending 'Jewel' which was this worlds currency _"All the Ryo in my pocket isn't worth the paper it's printed on"_ he thinks

"Hello there young man" Naruto turns to see Yamaji standing behind him "I couldn't help but over hear you, would you like to help me in return for a meal?" he asks. Yamaji smiled when he heard the young man's stomach answer for him "I promise it'll be a nice big meal" he smirks to sweeten the deal.

"Uh sure what do you need?" Naruto asks and the small man points to about 10 shopping bags "What the hell!" he says loudly not even seeing how the bags where already at his feet, _"Must have been magic or something...I shouldn't let my guard down, Itachi has already been jumped"_ he thinks to himself as the Old man began to speak.

"I am opening a restaurant and these are the food supplies" Yamaji explains "However the deliveryman only delivered them to this point" he sighs "I'll cook you something good" he says and Naruto nods. Yamaji knew full well Naruto was from another world and this was his test to see the boy's heart.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " Naruto says summoning four clones each carrying two bags "So where is this place?" the blonde asks and Yamaji leads the way, getting a good feel for the teen, Yamaji can tell he is a good kid with a pure heart...no danger at all.

Once they reach the building and the food is stored away properly the elderly man turns to his helper "Have a seat and I'll prepare you something" he smiles and Naruto nods with a smirk of his own. "So tell me...what are you looking for?" Yamaji asks, "I mean you seemed to have something besides food on your mind" he explains.

"Um... I'm gathering news since I'm new to the country" Naruto says sheepishly, perhaps it could have came off as suspicious but Naruto's aura gave off a warm feeling, "So what do plan on naming this place?" he asks changing the subject...

"Hmmm" Yamaji scratches his chin "I hadn't really thought about it" he says with a small shrug "Any suggestions"

After meeting Yamaji and getting his fill of both food and information about the geography of Fiore as the older man called it _"I think he was aware of my true origins...this is bad"_ he hears rustling, he could make about 10 people trying to box him in and lead him away from the Civilian areas. He allowed them to corner him; since they were taking precautions it meant they weren't common thugs.

Once he reaches a dead end, the stalkers surround him. Dressed like the men who attacked Itachi Naruto gets into a fighting stance, he is surprised when he sees Yamaji walk ahead of the group "Naruto, I am a member of the Magic Council" he begins "When you and your friends first arrived we wanted to contain you for questioning" he states and Naruto growls.

"Why we didn't do anything!" Naruto clenches his fist "We only just got here" he adds as Yamaji pulls out a folder and throws it to the blonde, Naruto opens it and his eyes widen when he sees a bunch of ANBU terrorizing towns.

"Maybe not, but this phenomenon isn't the first instance of people with your power appearing out of nowhere" the older man comments "You are nothing like these people, but for the sake of keeping the peace...please come with us quietly" he says and Naruto sighs.

"Fine...but I need to let my friends know...just in case you guys try to pull something" Naruto states creating a clone which runs off "Let's go" Naruto watched as one of the knights placed handcuffs on him _"These literally do nothing"_ he thinks deciding it would be better to let them feel in control.

" _Hope you're doing better than me Sasuke"_

 **_Sasuke_**

Magnolia was fresh in his mind; Sasuke had chosen this town to be where he gathers Info on the world. After meeting the Stratus Siblings he figured their matching tattoo's worked the same way as headbands did for Shinobi _"So towns and Guilds act independently while relying on one another, they are a part of the economy like a attraction/company bringing in revenue for themselves while attracting tourists which benefit the town"_ he sees a book shop inside there where many novels and dictionaries...however a history book caught his attention, mainly because it had the Konoha leaf on the cover.

Flicking through the pages looking for the symbol he finds it at the center _"This symbol represents a terrorist organization that caused the second Guild war...these masked men who chose to blow up their bodies in death causing massive damage"_ he reads the first paragraph "these masks...are Root ANBU, how did Root end up in this world" he wonders looking around before tearing the page out of the book. _"First thing we need to do is ditch all things Konoha"_ he heads out of the store

"Hold it!" he pauses when someone tugs his arm, "Where do you think you're going?" he looks to see a red headed girl wearing armour with...a skirt of all things blocking his path, beside her stood a pink haired kid and a Shirtless kid, all three had the same mark as the Stratus siblings.

" _Annoying"_ he turns around and continues walking, ignoring her demands to stop he begins running to see how fast she could go with all that excess weight _"She's got stamina...unlike her companions"_ he looks over his should seeing her suprising being able to keep up with him however when her armour changes...well like magic into a cat-like ensemble. She vanishes from behind and cuts off his path _"So...her armour is magic too, and increases her speed huh?"_ he contemplated jumping over her but he felt like she earned this little victory.

"No where left to run" she says reverting back to her standard armour, the two boys accompanying her came up behind him effectively blocking his escape route "I don't know why but when you entered the town you looked suspicious, I was right to follow you and find evidence" she states

"And you are?" he asks crossing his arms _"That Elfman guy was strong but he wasn't able to control it...this one is different, she is in a different league"_ he thinks seeing her summon two swords.

"I am Erza Scarlet, a Wizard of Fairy Tail" she says preparing to attack, she is surprised when he jumps into the air getting incredible height.

Forming the **Tiger** hand sign as he inhales " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** " he exhales the massive fire ball wondering how she would counter this...what happened caught him off guard to say the least. The Pink haired kid jumped in the way grabbing the fire ball...before swallowing it " _D-Did he just eat fire?"_

"That's some awesome tasting flame's you got there" the boy grins "I'm Natsu the **Fire Dragon Slayer** " he introduces himself before inhaling " **Fire Dragons Roar!** " he exhales his powerful fire breath attack which engulfs Sasuke. "Ha got him!" the pink haired boy cheers only to see the stranger emerge from the cloud surrounded by a purple ribcage.

" _So one has Magic armour that enhances her ability...the other is a Dragon Slayer, the hell kind of freak show did I stumble on?"_ he thinks activating his **Chidori** he expanded it to **Chidori Eisō** curious to see if the pink haired boy could eat other elements.

" **Ice Make: Shield!** " The other boy blocks the spear with a wall of Ice "Gray I totally had that!" he one called Natsu roars making Sasuke think of Naruto for a moment. "Erza this guy is testing our abilities...I think you should wrap this up before he gets the advantage" the ice user states.

"Very Well" Erza says glowing once again as she switches into a new set of armour, this one was black and came with a large Sword "This is my **Purgatory Armour** " she says jumping into the air "I smash your defence to pieces!" she swings the sword down crashing into the ribs causing a tremor but not a scratch on the ribs.

"Solid form and attack" Sasuke comments "How about your defence?" he asks as he summons one of the Susanoo's hands creating a sword, her eyes widen as he uses this to send her flying through the Ice wall knocking the wind out of her. Dispelling the Susanoo Sasuke jumps in between the three Fairy Tail wizards " **Chidori Nagashi** " he releases a full body Chidori hitting all three and effectively paralyzing them.

"So strong...I can't move" Gray comments involuntarily falling to his knees as the lighting coursed through his body locking his joints and contracting his muscles. Natsu passed out from the surge leaving only Erza on her feet, resisting the attack.

"Hn...I expected more from the Guild that had those Take over siblings" Sasuke comments and Erza's eyes widen "I'm in a rush...see you around Fairy Tail" he comments casually walking past her as she felt his incredible aura rob her of all her energy.

" _He was one of the guys Master was worried about, the one who helped Mirajane...Sasuke"_ she thinks _"I-I never stood a chance"_

* * *

 **The Council Headquarters**

* * *

Naruto followed the lizard person through the holding cells "So when will I meet this council?" he asks looking around, in one of the cells he sees severely injured people who must have been...resistant.

"Tomorrow morning" the Council assistant says "Don't feel bad from those guys...they are Zeref cultists who destroyed many towns and killed most of the inhabitants" she adds as the approach the end of the hall.

"I-I see" Naruto replies _"Who the hell is the Zeref guy?_ Naruto wonders, he needed to keep his guard up, he wasn't sure what these guys wanted from him but he wanted to trust Yamaji since he could tell the elder man wasn't a liar. The ANBU who supposedly caused trouble had Masks with the hidden mist symbol, and id he remembered right...before the current Mizukage the Hidden Mist Village used to be called 'Blood Mist Village' with brutal graduation exams.

"Here we are...these cells were made to negate the power you use" the assistant states opening the door, suddenly Naruto is hit by a familiar Chakra energy and rushes inside.

"N-Naruto is that you?"

It felt like an eternity since the shift in the war, Sasuke's arrival changed the tide of the battle but before then Naruto was forced to watch so many people die. But it was thanks to one sacrifice that enabled him to strengthen his resolve in ending the war and working for true peace. "It's been awhile..."

"Neji"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I would have had this up ages ago but I made so many changes to it, plus Ireland recorded their largest ever win in Rugby so I got really drunk. I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will hopefully be up tomorrow.**

* * *

 **I planned to use Neji the first time, but decided Nagato might be cooler. But after the last battle between Naruto and Sasuke, and how they used Neji in the anime version...I just had to change it back.**

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

 **Making tonnes of revisions to this story which is slowing me down lol I actually didn't realize how much I wanted to change lol**

 **Original Chapter: 3,927  
Updated Chapter: 5,402**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: 2 Years later  
** _ **Round 2**_

After being left alone, Naruto sat across from Neji "How long have you been here?" the blonde asks, he noticed how Neji was dressed in his usual attire before the war, however his headband was missing.

"Just over a day I think" The Hyuga says, he couldn't be sure since after a time it's hard to tell "Last thing I remember is...dying" he adds looking at the blonde to fill in the blanks.

"Yeah...you did, after you died Sasuke showed up with the past Hokage and helped turn the tide of the battle" Naruto begins as Neji's eyes widen "It's a really long story that I'd rather talk about when we're out of this place but you should know that me and Sasuke died at the end of the war too and both woke up here too" he continues "Also this world isn't our world...but you might have guessed that" he looks down "Oh and me and Sasuke have fake arms after we blew our real ones off fighting each other...and Itachi is in this world with us as an ally, what I mean is he never actually betrayed the village!" he begins rambling.

"Slow down" Neji interrupts silencing the blonde "How many people from our world are here?" he asks, deciding it would be easier to break down the questions to make it easier for Naruto to explain.

"Four. Me, you, Sasuke, and Itachi" Naruto says and Neji nods "The reason they are suspicious of us is because of my headband I think...I saw pictures of Mist ANBU causing trouble" he adds and Neji nods.

"What's the deal with Sasuke and Itachi?" The Hyuga moves on to their supposed comrades "How did all this come about?"

"Well it seems Itachi betraying the Village and Joining the Akatsuki was a ploy by the third Hokage" Naruto says shocking the Hyuga "And killing the Uchiha was an order from the Village Elders" he adds and The Hyuga feels slightly disturbed by this revelation "That's why Sasuke joined the Akatsuki...he found out the truth, but fortunately he ended up on our side"

"I guess I'll talk to Sasuke and get the full details on that situation" Neji mutters "Tell me...besides me, who else died in the war?" he asks wondering if Lady Hinata was alright at least.

"No one...Gai Sensei almost died after using the 8 gates against Madara but I was able to save him using a new power I got" Naruto states, "I'm not sure what happened after because I fell into a coma from blood loss and Chakra exhaustion" he adds and Neji nods "But I'm sure everyone else is OK" he adds and the brunette nods.

"So...how did we end up here, how am I alive?" Neji asks, this was the most important question and hoped the blonde could explain thoroughly.

"Well when me and Sasuke where sent here, the person behind it told us we could have a person resurrected to come here as well" Naruto states "Sasuke chose Itachi, I chose you" the blonde says with a small smile.

"Why?" Neji asks, while he considered Naruto one of his treasured friends and held him in the highest regards he felt the blonde had many more options.

"You told me that I had more lives in my hands than just my own...then you died" Naruto looks away "I figured you deserved this more than anyone" he states and Neji smiles a little.

"Ever the big hearted fool I see" the Hyuga insults half-heartedly "So...is there anything else I should know?"

"Yeah...I think Sasuke wants to bite me" Naruto whispers  
"Bite you?" Neji raises an eyebrow  
"Yeah...he keeps saying not to worry about it...but I am"

 **_The following Morning_**

Naruto and Neji were marched in front of the Council, they were unable to see any of the Council members' faces, save Yamaji who was completely visible "Please state your names for the record" the leader says.

"Naruto Uzumaki"  
"Neji Hyuga"

"I am Crawford, the Chairman of this council" the voice introduces himself "Thank you for coming quietly" he adds, Naruto whispers to Neji about Itachi defeating the squad that was sent for him which is what the council man was so 'butt hurt' about.

"Look" Naruto begins "I understand you're coming from but the people you have on record are from a different era entirely and not related" he tries to explain.

Suddenly Neji's headband is placed on the pedestal in front of the with Leaf ANBU masks "The men responsible for a massive trade war between 6 Legal Guilds that resulted in the death of 10 young mages and countless damages in property wore those masks, the exact same symbol as you wear now" Crawford states "Maybe you are telling the truth but I cannot simply overlook your arrival as coincidence"

"It really is" Naruto says, he wasn't going to tell these guys that they came from a different world and only came here after dying in their world "We don't plan on causing trouble"

"Then explain why one of your comrades attacked our patrol?" a new voice calls out accusingly "He could have killed someone"

Before they could answer the door's open revealing the Uchiha Brothers "You're lucky your men were only injured" Sasuke states as the two walk into the court "We did not come to this world to start a war...but if you intend to make an enemy of Naruto I will show no mercy" he warns

"Sasuke don't make threats...they are protecting their people!" Naruto yells as the younger Uchiha who throws him a sheet of paper.

"So am I, they play the victim card really well but there have been many circumstances of Chakra wielders in this world, and all of them have been locked up and had their powers stolen"

"S-Stolen" Naruto looks at the paper _"T-This is seal used at the Blood Prison..._ _Katon: Tenrō"_ he looks at the council.

"That was found a long time ago" Yamaji says, "We didn't know what it is however it reacts to anyone wielding the same power as you" he explains.

"I can't simply go along with this if it means I lose the power I worked so hard to master, if this is the path to your peace...then it's not the peace I want" Naruto says scrunching the paper.

"I spent most of my life bound by one curse seal...I won't be tethered to another" Neji declares, _"Whatever you decide Naruto, I'll fight with you"_

"How about a compromise?" a new voice speaks up "One of you joins the council and the rest are free to register as citizens of Fiore" his voice was calm and composed despite the tension. "I think that this benefits both parties.

"Hmm I agree with Siegrain on this" Yamaji comments "Just because we have had bad experiences with people from their dimension doesn't mean we should discriminate. They came here of their own will"

" _Other dimension...go with it"_ the four Shinobi share a glance nodding to each other silently deciding to just agree with that.

"Talk amongst yourselves...you have 1 day to decide" Crawford says as they were about to vanish Itachi stepped forward.

"Unnecessary, I will be joining" Itachi declares suprising everyone "I've been reading on your council, and I am curious to see how it governs on a daily basis" he explains looking towards his fellow Leaf Shinobi.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asks, he didn't like the idea of his brother being used by a Governing faction again but he trusted his brother's judgement.

"I am, you three follow your own path as well" Itachi turns to Naruto "And find new dreams" the Blonde grins, "And you try not to cause trouble Sasuke" he turns to his little brother who scoffs.

" _I really can't get a read on this guy...he's nothing like the reports say"_ Neji thinks as the two share a glance. However Naruto's trust was enough to put Neji's suspicions to rest, clearly he missed a lot after he died.

After bidding Itachi farewell for now the trio stood outside, tired and hungry they contemplated their next move "I still want to explore this world, maybe travel to a different nation and see if I can pick up any more info about other Shinobi being here" Sasuke states.

"I'll follow you Naruto, where do you want to go next?" Neji asks as the two look at the blonde who was grinning slightly.

"I want to build a Village like Konoha" he says with a grin, Sasuke and Neji glance at each other "I mean if there are more of us coming to this world then having a town that reminds them of home would help them settle.

"Do you know how much it would cost to build and maintain a village?" Sasuke asks and Naruto grins shaking his head, clearly the Blonde had made up his mind "It'll take more than three people to gather funds" he adds.

"Not really, I saw a quest poster in the council for something called a Century Quest, and they offer a shit tonne of Jewel or whatever" Naruto states and Sasuke sighs.

"Yeah and the only way to get those jobs is to be a member of a Legal guild AND reach the Rank of S-Class, even then it's up to the Guild Master" Sasuke explains as Naruto slumps, "Why don't you explore and try out a few Guilds? See which ones offer the best paying work" he suggests "This way I can continue travelling while you work to achieving this goal, I'll join whatever Guild You want...Dobe" he crosses his arms.

The three stood in silence for a moment silently weighing their options "I think I might check that Fairy Tail out" Naruto comments noticing Sasukes sudden shift in body "What did you do?"

"Don't worry about it" Sasuke says and Naruto clenches his fist sick of hearing Sasuke utter that sentence "Here take this, it contains my Chakra so when I send my hawk it can find you" he explains handing the blonde a small piece of Chakra paper.

"Write often man, keep us in the loop" Naruto extends his hand "And don't forget this" he hands the Uchiha his scratched headband "I found it in my pouch...keep it as a token of home"

"Hn" Sasuke turns to Neji "Take care" the two nod in a way that only handsome brooding types could "Till we meet again" he turns around and leaves Naruto alone with Neji.

"So do you want to head straight for Fairy Tail or do you want to explore a bit more?" Neji asks and Naruto shrugs placing his hands behind his head.

"Fairy Tail isn't going anywhere might as well see if there are any other Guilds" Naruto says as the two begin to walk _"So this is it...the start of a whole new life"_ he looks back still able to see Sasuke as he disappears into the forest.

" _Let's make the most of it"_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail** _ **a month later**_

* * *

"So one of them is currently being assigned a task as a member of the Rune Knights?" Makarov asks speaking the Yamaji though a Lacrima crystal.

" _He is without a doubt the strongest fighter I have ever seen, I have no doubt he would rank among the Gods of Ishgar"_ Makarov's eyes widen at such a claim _"However above all else he is a pacifist who doesn't seek violent answers...and shows a wisdom far beyond someone his age should, I have no doubt he will have a seat on the Council before too long"_

"I would like to meet this Itachi" Makarov states "What about the others?" he asks, he was curious about the one who fought with Erza, Natsu, and Gray. After the battle the three seemed discouraged, like their fighting spirit had been crushed.

" _Well Naruto and Neji are making their way to Fairy Tail it seems, the Blonde teen has expressed an interest in joining but got sidetracked by other guilds"_ Yamaji says a chuckle in his tone _"He reminds me of a young Rob...quite the free spirit"_

"I see, well when they make it here I'll be sure to welcome them" Makarov says hanging up _"So they aren't like the others from their Dimension...that's good, they are so young"_ he smiles but frowns _"Still I want to meet this Sasuke character the most, I haven't seen Erza look that distant since she arrived at Fairy Tail"_ he walks out seeing Erza, Mira, Natsu and Gray at the bar.

 **_Erza_**

She worked though her self-prepared routine, the training dummy crumbled under her strikes with each attack coming harder and harder until it eventually shattered

" _Solid form and attack"  
"How about your defence"  
"Hn...I expected more from the Guild that had those Take over siblings"_

She gripped the hilt of her sword; the last statement annoyed her more than anything. She respected her guild mats but she is an S-class, and has been for almost 2 years. She's taken on some of the toughest jobs solo...and he expected more.

" _When we meet again...you'll get more"_

 **_Naruto and Neji_**

"Man Sasuke's travelled pretty far in a month" Naruto comments reading a letter the Uchiha had sent "Still think he shouldn't have provoked at small nation flying around with his Susanoo" he adds remembering the paper claiming it's silhouette was that of a humanoid Dragon.

"Sasuke's Sharingan has evolved substantially since he left Konoha" Neji comments, in truth he could feel out of the four Shinobi he knew here...he was the weakest.

"So how much further till we hit Magnolia?" Naruto asks seeing Neji had stopped and had a serious look "What's on your mind?" he asks.

"It's about joining a Guild" Neji begins "I'm not ready" he states suprising the blonde "Both you and Sasuke are significantly stronger than I am, so before we commit to a guild...I would like to train with you"

"We can train in Magnolia" Naruto says casually "I mean we need to start making money if we want to open our own village"

"No...I want to train with you without restrictions, where you can go all out and fight me" Neji says with a serious expression "No one to get in the way" he clarifies and Naruto nods "Also, Sasuke brought an excellent point...we should explore this country and get to know it better...see how our powers match up against the powers in this, there must be plenty of criminal factions for us to practise with"

"So how long should we travel for?" Naruto asks and Neji raises two fingers "Two years...that's a long time"

"It's not like we have a war to worry about" Neji comments and Naruto chuckles "Let's send a message to Sasuke, tell him to wrap up his journey in two years and meet us in Magnolia...we will start our Guild journey together"

"You write that, I'll send Sasuke my own message" Naruto grins, the two scribble down their messages before performing the Summoning Jutsu from a scroll which contained Sasuke's blood. Summoning a hawk "So where should we train?" the blonde asks.

"Let's find somewhere remote"

 **_Sasuke_**

Sasuke sat at a bench in the nation of Seven which was north of Fiore occupying a peninsula, the capital was small by comparison to other places Sasuke had visited. _"I have 1000 Jewel left...I guess I have to camp if I want to eat dinner"_ he thinks, this country had a grip in the adult industry and Sasuke had been forced to play the "I'm a minor" card to get producers and women in their 30's to leave him alone. The sound of a Hawk gains his attention as he looks up, allowing the bird to use his arms as a perch. "That guy uses a Hawk as a Messenger bird! That's so cool!" Sasuke sweat drops at the young boy's statement.

" _Sasuke, Naruto and I have decided to travel and Train for 2 years, finish your journey by then and meet us in Magnolia. That way we can join the Fairy Tail Guild together" –Neji_

" _Hey Teme, I don't plan on resting with my current level...you better train hard or I'll leave you in the dust"-Naruto_

"Naruto's chicken scratch is barely eligible" Sasuke comments to himself as the Hawk makes a squawking noise to vent its impatience _"But I read you loud and clear"_ he smirks sending a reply

" _See you in 2 years"_

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

* * *

In the two years that passed, a lot of things had changed with the Shinobi. Itachi had risen to the rank of Capitan and was the most feared agent at the Councils disposal, if they needed a situation resolved with little to no violence they'd send him.

While his physical appearance didn't change much at all, sporting some tuft on his face as a result of skipping shaving. _"Funny, in my world I could never grow a beard"_ he chuckles lathering his face with cream, wetting the blade before dragging it against the hair. The satisfying sound of the razor cutting the hair always felt nice...but the baby face feeling was a definite negative but Facial hair didn't suit him.

There was a knock at his door, he already knew who it "Shouldn't you be in assembly Ultear?" he calls out rubbing his face over with a towel as he opened the door for her.

"We always use thought projections for smaller stuff" she states sitting on his bed "The others were impressed with your work with the Rotten Tomato Guild, to think they had so many capable Wizards yet even they fear you" she says.

Looking at her, the way she flicked her hair and so casually had her legs crossed made her intentions obvious but he wasn't interested in the current her. "That's Rotten Tomb Guild, and they surrendered after they turned on their Master...I merely was a spectator" in actuality Itachi used Genjutsu on them to make them surrender which backed their Master into a corner. He had noticed that techniques that targeted Chakra before were no longer limited by that requirement, so now he could ensnare anyone in Genjutsu with a single glance. It's the second reason he isn't interested in Ultear...

He knew she was a member of Grimoire Heart; he used Genjutsu on her and learned the truth from her own lips. However he couldn't go to the council with this information, revealing this knowledge would put himself and the others under the Councils Radar once again so for now...he played ignorant.

"I saw you with your little brother...though I guess he isn't so little anymore, he was just as tall as you, maybe taller" she says teasingly.

"He's changed since I last saw or spoke with him" Itachi comments, remembering Sasuke's reaction to seeing him in his Rune knight uniform...laughing for like twenty minutes and almost choking on air...which was annoying since he looked like a wandering hobo. "I'm about to leave on assignment so if there is nothing else..." he heads for the door.

"Be Careful Itachi, this world is full of mysteries that sink to the darkest pits" she says heading for the now open door "I'd hate for you to get lost"

"I can see through the darkness perfectly fine" his tone sent a chill up her spine "Can you..."

 **_Sasuke_**

Sasuke looked around Magnolia, unable to sense either Naruto or Neji _"Looks like I'm the first one to arrive"_ he thinks looking around. At 19 years of age he was an inch taller than his brother; his attire had changed drastically from his time sporting Orochimaru's style, before leaving the capital he took his brothers advice to change his attire which while suited the wanderer he was made him look like a hobo **(Naruto: The Last)**. Now he wears a black cloak over a black shirt and pants with a white belt and white bandages wrapped up to his knees on both legs, fresh bandages around his fake arm while his real hand sported a Black fingerless glove. He wears a pair of brown leather belts with a black sheath for his sword, a brown leather shuriken holster, and Black leather Shinobi boots.

"This place is as busy as ever" he comments placing his arm on his hip, his old Head band hanging from his belt glistens with the morning.

" _Might as well explore the town"_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall at Noon**

* * *

The sun beamed over the town of Magnolia, the townspeople laughed and smiled filled with Life and positive energy. However the sound of steel clanking against itself gained their attention as their eyes widened with shock as the long flowing red hair of Erza Scarlet walked through the town with a huge horn slung on her shoulder, her eyes where closed having grown up in this town she knew its lay out perfectly. Her eyes however opened once she entered the shade of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, opening the door she looks around at all the members who were still and completely silent. Placing the Horn down with a loud Thud "I'm back" she says and the lesser known Guild members return to talking.

"Welcome back Erza" Mirajane says with a smirk "Took you long enough" she says standing in from of her rival S-class wizard. "Master is away at the Guild Masters Conference before you ask" she states seeing the red head look around.

"I see..." Erza says nodding as Mira's siblings, along with Natsu and Gray followed closely by Lucy who was the newest member gather around to greet her.

"What is that thing?" Elfman asks pointing at the Horn which had decorations on it, far from the shy reserved bird loving boy he was, now he was a towering bulk of a man who was just as dedicated about 'Manliness' as he looked.

"It is the horn of a Demon I slew in battle" Erza states in a casual way "The villagers were so grateful they decorated it for me" she explains "Why... is that a problem?" she asks with a small glare which causes Elfman to shake his head rapidly in fear, "Frankly I'm more concerned about what I've been hearing about certain members of the Guild" she says "Cana! You need to control your alcohol intake...and stop drinking straight from barrel" she says to the Brunette beauty with the barrel of Ale in her arms, Cana's reaction is more cringe than fear. "Vijeeter I told you if you want to practise your dancing do it outside" she says and the dancing man slumps giving a nod "Ah Nab... I expected to find you loitering around the Request board" she says and the Muscular man stands up straight at the mention of his name "Just pick a job or get out of the way!" he grabs a flyer and moves away from the request board without reading it, "Wakaba please get rid of that filthy habit" she says referring to his pipe, the older wizard quickly douses the pipe and hides it, "Macao..." she simply sighs rubbing her forehead.

"Please say something!" The Fire Wizard pleads feeling that she was disappointed in him most, she had heard about his failure with his last mission and the fact Natsu had to come and help him.

"I don't nowhere to start" she says rubbing her temples in frustration "You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up on you" she says "Master Makarov may not care but I certainly do" she says.

"Wow she's really tearing into them" Lucy says to Mirajane "Though apart from being bossy she is the most normal person hear" she adds and Mira simply scoffs at the insinuation that she is abnormal.

"Is Gray and Natsu here?" Erza asks looking around seeing two with their arms over the other's shoulders both nervous and dripping with sweat.

"Here we are Erza" Gray says "Just hanging out with my buddy here" he says looking at Natsu with a side glance, "A-Aye!" Natsu adds in a nervous way.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?" Lucy yells shocked after seeing how strong the Dragon Slayer is and how even the sight of the Scarlet wizard was enough to leave him paralyzed.

"Ah good I like to see you two get along" she says buying into the clearly bogus routine "But even the best of friends will occasionally lock horns" she says with a soft expression.

"W-Well I wouldn't call him my best friend" Gray says nervously "Aye!" Natsu adds continuing his Happy impression.

"Anyway I need your help on a job" she says surprising the two "I could use your help" she adds "While I was on my back I overheard members of a Dark Guild talking about something called Lullaby and referred to it as eternal slumber for anyone who hears it" she explains "So we are going to go to the Eisenwald Guild to make them give up this weapon she says.

"Sounds like fun" Natsu smirks and Gray nods in agreement, suddenly the doors open and everyone looks towards the entrance. Mira and her siblings, along with Erza, Natsu and Gray recognise the supposed stranger as the man who first helped the Stratus siblings, and then squashed Erza, Natsu and Gray.

"Is that you Sasuke?" Lisanna asks with a smile walking towards him, despite the intimidating aura scaring most of the guild she was unaffected by his intense stare, "What brings you here after so long?"

"Naruto wishes to join this Guild, I told him I would join as well and we agreed to meet in Magnolia" Sasuke says looking down to her meeting her eyes, his gaze suddenly becoming much softer "You've really grown in these last two years" he adds and she giggles hugging him which causes everyone to gasp out of fear. A sigh of relief befalls the Guild as the gesture was acknowledged with a pat on the shoulder.

"Elfman, Mirajane come say hi!" she calls for her siblings to greet her saviour, the two step forward as the rest of the Guild, feeling the tension vanish decide to return to talking amongst themselves.

"So Sasuke...you mentioned Naruto wanting to Join the Guild?" Mira asks leading the Uchiha to the bar to sit down.

"Hn...he and a friend of ours were travelling together and should arrive together" Sasuke sits down "Tea please" he says when she offers him a drink...the silence returns to the guild for a moment when they hear a potential Guild mate ask for Tea instead of Ale.

"Is this the friend you and Naruto 'Sensed' that day when you ran off?" she asks placing the cup in front of him.

Shaking his head and taking a sip of the semi-hot beverage "No, that was my older brother Itachi" he states and everyone freezes again _"Seriously are these fools going to freak over everything I say?"_ he wonders.

"Now that you mention it...you both look the same" Lisanna comments "Master sees him quite frequently" the youngest Stratus giggles.

"I've heard, this Guild has a habit of leaving a path of destruction in its wake" Sasuke smirks "Itachi is quite fond of this Guild though...claims it feels very welcoming" he adds.

Erza's previous superior demeanour had faded as she along with the rest of Team Natsu watched Sasuke from afar, "Who is that guy?" Lucy whispers _"He's really cute"_ she thinks feeling Erza's Magic flare for a second.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he and this other guy Naruto showed up during a job Lisanna was on with Mirajane and Elfman" Natsu begins "They saved Lisanna and Mirajane from Elfman after he last control of his Magic" he explains

"But...isn't Mirajane S-Class like Erza, why couldn't she defeat Elfman" Lucy asks surprised to hear Elfman might be as strong as he let on.

"Mirajane's arm was broken and she couldn't use her magic" Erza answers "If they hadn't shown up Lisanna would be dead right now" she glares at the back of his head, she was grateful he saved Lisanna but she was angry at both him and herself for looking so weak when she faced him.

"Yeah, and after that Erza caught him stealing a page out of a book, so me, her, and Natsu tried to detain him and ended up getting squashed" Gray adds the part Erza wanted kept buried and was kicked under the table for it.

"Wow...so he's cool, handsome and strong" Lucy comments, Erza stood up and marched over. The Guild watched as she closed in on the Uchiha.

"It's been awhile" Erza stands behind the raven haired teen crossing her arms "I was hoping to ask you something"

Sasuke places the cup on the bar "Sorry, I threw the page I stole away" he smirks feeling her body temperature rising.

"Actually, I want to have a One-on-One rematch" she clarifies "I want to see how much I've improved" she adds not wanting to say out loud she wanted to humiliate him.

"Then look for someone at your level, you won't last long enough against me to gage the results of your training" he says and the whole guild look wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? Do you really think so highly of yourself?" Erza asks. She couldn't understand why the very sight of this man angered her...There was something about him that put her on edge, with a sense of familiarity.

"I will face you any time you wish, I will fight you ten, a hundred, a thousand times...and a thousand times you will lose" he stands up "I won't be defeated by someone who can't acknowledge them self" his tone and gaze crush Erza's spirit momentarily as he leaves the Guild Erza was shaking with Rage.

Outside Sasuke rubbed his temple _"Did I say too?"_ He starts to walk away only for the doors to burst open; he sees the red head approach.

"I want one match with you" Erza says, her tone was different from a moment ago, this time she wanted to clarify something "I feel angry just looking at you...and it's not over some stupid book, seeing how you fight will help"

"If that's the case, lead the way" Sasuke replies seeing a flicker of relief in her eyes, she leads him towards a training ground used for the school "When you are ready" he says standing across from her.

" _I hope you get the answer you are looking for"_

 **_Naruto and Neji_  
**

"It would seem Sasuke has beaten us to Magnolia" the Hyuga comments, having grown a foot taller and now stood a head over Naruto and Sasuke he was the tallest Shinobi in Fiore. He retains the same Hair style, his leaf head band still keeping his fringe out of his eyes. He wore a Sleeveless white Shirt under a loose black and gray bat sleeves hooded poncho cape coat, dark gray pants and Shinobi boots, with white bandages wrapped around his left knee and his calves, a shuriken and Kunai pouch strapped to his right leg, a second pouch used to carry other stuff. His arms were wrapped up in dark grey bandages all the way up to his biceps, leaving them fingerless.

"Yeah..." Naruto hops down from a tree, having grown taller as well and cutting his hair short and wore a black elastic forehead protector completely changed Naruto's look. Over the same styled orange pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, topped off with a red armband with the Uzumaki crest on it. "Some things never change" he grins

"You can't help causing trouble Teme"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well here's Chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it :D...**

 **A more detailed look at the 2 year skip will come up in later chapters, just in case you think I've glossed over it.**

 **Still looking for pairing idea's for Neji's while it won't be as focused as the main pairings...I feel like he earned a little love. I'm leaning towards Cana, I was thinking Levy too but I'll never pair her with anyone other than Gajeel lol**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

 **This chapter took so long because I had to completely re-write it, there is nothing from the old chapter in it.**

 **Original Chapter: 4,424  
Updated Chapter: 4,466**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Lullaby  
** _ **Fun and Games**_

* * *

Sasuke watched Erza glow, equipping her Flame Empress Armour _"So she is using a new armour...if I had to guess this has something to do with neutralizing my Fire Style"_ He thinks waiting to see what she does next, and as he expected she charged right at him. Dodging her first swing he jumps into the air weaving the **Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Ram, Boar, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit,** and **Bird** hand signs " **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** " he exhales the powerful cascade of water from his mouth.

" _Water?"_ Erza's eyes widen as the guild watches her vanishes in the attack the back splash drenched the spectators

"P-Pink" Macao and Wakaba blush perversely looking at Lucy, looking down the blonde haired Wizard see's her top has become invisible

"Gah! Don't look!" she covers her chest "Natsu give me your top!"  
"No way yours is too small for me!" the Dragon Slayer retorts  
"I didn't mean to trade...I'm going home to change" she stomps off.

Erza emerged panting as she had Requiped into her Adamantine Armor _"Thankfully I made the right choice...my Sea Empress Armour wouldn't have been strong enough to block that"_ she thinks glowing once against switching to her Heavens Wheel Armour. Before she could declare her attack she was forced to side step Sasuke's blade which appeared millimetres from her eye, he slashed across forcing her to duck awkwardly before digging his heel into her side sending her to the floor.

"That armour is very fragile" the Uchiha comments seeing her fly up summoning swords _"So she can do more with swords than simply wield them huh..._ " he looks around seeing the area around him.

"Blumenblatt!" she charged him slashing with two swords in her hands, the other swords followed behind her acting as a secondary attack _"Did I get him?"_ She turns around and see's the remains of a wooden Log, then the cold chill of steel pressed against her neck.

"You let your guard down too much" he says as she reverts back to her normal attire "I believe that should do for this match" he says and she nods.

"Wow...he beat Erza" a Guild member whispers  
"With little effort" another adds.

"You really are strong Sasuke" Erza comments facing him "I thought I could at least hit you once" she states, she could tell she misjudged him thinking he was a criminal but he was clearly just a loner type like Laxus and Mystogan.

"You got closer than he'd like to admit" everyone looks up to the new voice, Sasuke smiling slightly having been caught out, Naruto's eye for battle hadn't dulled in the last 2 years it seemed.

"Naruto!" Lisanna calls out as the blonde and Brunette jump down from the roof landing in front of the Uchiha, "I hope you don't mind paying for the repair Erza" he grins lifting Sasuke's cloak showing the tear caused by her sword.

"What took you so long" Sasuke asks slapping his friends hand away "I half expected you to already be a member"

"We got side tracked by a request from the Council" he shows Sasuke a report "Apparently some guy stole some sort of flute called Lullaby, we need to get it back before it gets used" he adds and Erza's eyes widen.

"That's the job I plan on taking" She says and her eyes widen as Sasuke removes his coat and hands it to her.

"You can have this fixed for me instead; the three of us can handle the flute" he says blankly "Too many cooks in the kitchen and all that" he looks at Naruto "Where are we going?"

"But I can help" she claims, she brought the job to the guild so it should be her who handles it...

"Your help isn't needed" Sasuke retorts and she looked visibly shaken by his comment _"Why do I feel guilty"_ he thinks watching her walk away.

"Wow...ever the charmer I see" Naruto mumbles sarcastically as Sasuke looks away "Apparently the culprits are around Kunugi Station" he continues about the job "We could use your summon"

"Hn..." Sasuke agrees biting his thumb to draw blood "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the massive eagle makes its presence known "Let's just go"

"Some things never change...your attitudes towards each other just as annoying" Neji sighs as the trio climb onto the eagle.

They flew off, disregarding the entirety of the Fairy Tail which had been reduced to silent witnesses as one of their top Wizards was soundly defeated and reduced to mending a cloak while the job she was working on was taken by her opponent who disregarded her strength as 'not needed'

"Wow...those guys are something else" Gray comments, sparing a glance at the discouraged S-Class who was already leaving _"This could be bad"_

"Holy hell he's stronger than before...I WANT TO FIGHT HIM!" Natsu yells... the Dragon Slayer ignored the ridicule he was getting about not standing a chance "Shut up! I can take him"

"They've changed a lot" Lisanna comments looking at her sister "I'm glad to see they're doing so well" she adds and Mira smiles.

"It was a rough first meeting...hopefully it'll settle down once Master comes' back" Mira states

 **_Else ware_**

Itachi wandered through the streets of a desolate town, one of many that had been hit by a dark Guild _"These people were living normal lives...who would do this"_ He thinks, blood marking the streets where the corpses had been pulled up. The act of Violence reminded him of Hidan and if this where the Elemental Lands, he would chalk this up to a worshiper of Jashin.

"Captain...there's nothing more to be done, we've rounded up the remaining townsfolk" a young knight says, Itachi ignores her and continues walking "C-Captain?"

"Yuuka...take the others and return to base, I will be travelling on alone" he says not waiting for a response, the reason behind the tense situation was by the looks of the MIA report, nearly every child in the town had been taken. Itachi read a report about a similar occurrence that happened in a small town called 'Rosemary Village' where cultists of Zeref kidnapped children and did who knows what to them. He couldn't help those kids since he didn't exist in this world, but now...

There was nowhere these slavers could hide

 **_Fairy Tail_**

"Man Erza looks out of it" Natsu comments seeing the red head seemingly lost in her own thoughts, he wouldn't openly admit it but he had a fierce respect for Erza's strength, so seeing her lose angered him...but what angered him more was how her opponent shrugged her off. _"Guy pisses me off"_ he thinks

"This will be good for her" Mirajane comments crossing her arms "Acting all high and mighty, now she feels like everyone else does when she goes on one of her 'I'm the queen' modes" she smirks, she didn't feel bad at all. Mira's magic weakened after the Elfman incident, she was still an S-Class but she had lost enough to no longer challenge Erza as a rival.

"That's mean sis...I'm sure it sounded worse than Sasuke meant" Lisanna comments, despite giving off the loner gimmick he didn't shrug her off when she hugged him.

The doors to the Guild open and Naruto walks in "Hey is the red head Sasuke was sparing with earlier on here?" he asks looking around.

"It's Erza, you must be Naruto" Erza walks over to him followed by the rest of Team Natsu, she could tell Naruto was just as strong as Sasuke if not even stronger...but the difference was he seemed gentler.

"Yeah I just wanted to clear the air between you and Sasuke" Naruto begins "You see, despite how it came off Sasuke wasn't trying to upset you or...I guess make it seem like he didn't acknowledge your ability"

"It sure seemed like that" Erza crosses her arms and Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Teme...he's not a people person, what you'd call an introvert" Naruto explains "We are used to working in small teams so what he meant was our team was full" he clarifies what Sasuke meant when 'It's not needed' "So try not to let it get you down, you're the first person Sasuke hasn't dismissed as a challenger since yours truly" he grins

"Did you really come back just to tell her that?" Mira walks up "Still have the same goofy grin on your face but at least now you look like a man" she smirks.

"Actually I'm just a clone" Naruto states "Once I've finished my business here I'll vanish" he adds "Also the Goth girl turned Barbie is making fun of me?" he looks at her blankly.

"You're dead!" she growls punching him in the face...only for him to explode in a puff of smoke "W-What the hell!" she clenches her fist as the Guild Backs away.

Erza was left pondering what Naruto had told her, she looked upstairs to the S-Class board _"I have an idea"_ she smirks

* * *

 **Team Shinobi**

* * *

After dismounting the bird the trio began running fast towards the station with the intention of cutting the dark Guild, Naruto smirked as the experiences from the Clone which Mira dispelled flooded into his mind _"She's got a short temper like Sakura"_ he chuckles looking at Sasuke who raises a brow.

"What?" Sasuke asks and Naruto simply winks causing the Uchiha to pick up his pace "How far Neji?" he asks' the Hyuga.

"I can see the town just ahead...however I can't see any wizards among them" The Brunette says scanning the area. "Perhaps we got here faster than expected" he suggests.

"I'll have some clones scout the track" Naruto says summoning 10 clones which disperse towards the track "Why would the Council leave something so dangerous unguarded?" he asks.

"Tell me Naruto...how did you become a Shinobi again?" Sasuke asks sarcastically knowing the answer, Naruto grins a little understanding Sasukes point "It doesn't matter how they got this so called death flute...all that matters is getting it back"

"I agree" Neji comments "The Council has been gracious enough to keep out existence under the radar" the Byakugan user states, true it was likely to keep the peace more than being courteous to the Shinobi. If people found out about another world it would likely lead to trouble, "For now we should get this done and stay in their good graces"

"Guy's one of my clones spotted the guild in question" Naruto says suddenly "They are setting up a trap at the train station for pursuers" he sighs "It seems their real target is the Guild Masters Conference in Clover Town"

"Then they must have abandoned the train and continued on foot" Sasuke says as they come to a halt "You two follow the track and see what you find. I'll head to Kunugi Station and round up the rest of the guild" he semi-instructs/orders

"That seems fair I guess" Neji summarises, if he remembered right Clover was mainly a forest and mountain range, a place where Naruto could let loose whereas Sasuke could dispatch of the Guild within the Train station while doing as little damage to the train station.

"Good luck, try not to be a jerk to random to strangers!" the blonde runs off

"I'd tell you not to be an idiot but we both know it's far too late" Sasuke calls out and Neji practically has to drag the blonde away to stop him running back to argue.

" _It's good some things never change...no matter the circumstances...I wish their one upping each other would"_ Neji sighs as he gets a ringing in his ear thanks to Naruto's yelling.

 **_Kunugi Station_**

It didn't take Sasuke long to reach Kunugi town, outside the station a large force of soldiers had been defeated by the dark Guild inside. The few guards that remained worked to both gather the wounded, and keep the general populous at bay.

"Stay back! It is not safe" one of the soldiers yelled as the group of people tried to push past, armed only with basic housing items yet their resolve was firm...and a woman's plea told him why.

"Please! You have to save my baby!" her voice was full of desperation mixed with anxiety, the rallying towns will to fight. But if they did fight with the weapons they had...against a guild, they would be slaughtered.

"Stay Back!" was all the solider commanded, the townsfolk began to separate as Sasuke walked towards the front of the crowd "Y-You...stay back" the brave soldier's confidence cracked as his men's resolve crumbled beneath Sasuke's intense gaze.

"I am here under orders from the Magic Council, I'll have this settled in a moment" Sasuke says and the Solider had no reason to argue. "Please save my baby!" Sasuke turns to look at the worried mother, her eyes watery and her hands clasped in prayer. With a single nod as he turned around and continued walking...her anxiousness was replaced with hope.

He disappeared into the entrance; he could hear the Guild ahead. Whispering about jumping him _"These clowns are responsible for all this commotion?"_ he sighs entering the clearing. Looking up to see about 50 men jumping towards him, summoning swords

"What fool wanders in here alone!"  
"We're gonna carve that pretty face of yours!"  
"Scream in fear of the Eisenwald Guild!"

About sixty seconds later, every member lay defeated "This is the extent of a Dark Guild...I'm actually disappointed" he sighs walking over to one of the more important looking members using his Sharingan to locate the missing child. He see's images of a man sharing both Shikamaru's appearance and even more oddly magic similar to the Nara clan binding the girl in one of the lower floors.

He made his way through the winding walls of the station, defeating other members of the guild with no effort as he felt the presence of a powerful force of Magic. While he hoped it would be a wizard that could give him a challenge, he was annoyed when he saw a huge Lacrima bomb.

"A-Are you a bad guy?" he looks down to see a young girl chained to the bomb; she didn't look too bothered by the situation at all. It must be pretty boning to live in a town without a Guild in it.

"Your mom sent me actually" Sasuke says calmly getting to eye level "You'll be home for supper in no time" he says and she smiles. _"It seems these chains are a part of a trigger, which will cause a premature explosion if broken"_ he thinks. While he wasn't as well versed in the power of this world as he wanted, he understood the basic premise of it. Similar in certain aspects like how there are two forms of magic "Caster" or "Holder", Caster Magic comes from within the wizard while Holder comes from items. So Caster Wizards are similar to Shinobi like Naruto, Neji and himself while Holder Wizards like Erza are similar to Fūinjutsu specialists, "What's your name?" he asks making small talk to keep the girls attention away from the danger.

"Maria" she says polity, she remained largely un-bothered by the situation and was even aware of his small talk tactic.

"Well Maria, how far can you walk?" he asks and the girl takes three large steps before being restricted by the chain, _"If I can weaken the structure of the Building, I can have it cave in on the bomb minimize the damage"_ he thinks looking around, whoever placed this bomb picked a good area, a sold room and the back meant it's blast would shower debris all over the town, maximum destruction. _"No I'll just have to..."_ his eyes widen when he hears a snap, one of the binds in the bomb's trigger came undone which activated the bomb.

The following scenario played out super fast, but Maria was able to catch the reason the bomb failed to do any massive damage

"Shinra Tensei!"

 **_Outside_**

As the last of the Eisenwald members had been rounded up and brought outside, the towns' people looked on in horror as the station vanished in a cyclone of wind; nothing remained of the center point of the town.

The young mother's eyes widened with horror as the realization that her daughter was dead, fortunately before she broke down Sasuke landed in front of them with Maria in his arms.

"Mommy!" Maria ran over to her mom's waiting arms "I was a decoy!" she says cheerfully unaware of the danger she had been in.

"You saved my daughter" the mother looks at Sasuke, the fear in her eyes were now full of life "Thank you...Thank you" she said with tear filled eyes of relief.

Sasuke nodded, he would have ended it there...but he found himself the center of a standing ovation. _"This is...Awkward, still I can't let Naruto find out I destroyed the Station"_

 **_Naruto and Neji_  
**

It didn't take long for the Shinobi to track down the Leader of the Eisenwald Guild, a brutish yet skinny man named Erigor who had called himself "The Reaper". An arrogant Wizard who specialised in Wind Magic wanted to get revenge against the legal Guilds and the Council for making Assassination jobs illegal and effectively turning his Guild into a dark one and thus preventing it from taking on any other quests as they specialized in assassination contracts.

Despite his claims at being the most powerful Wind Magic user, Erigors' was nothing more than an electric fan in the Hurricane of power that is Naruto Uzumaki. All Naruto needed was a single punch to defeat the Guild Master, "You're victory is for naught...with the Train Station under our control, we will accomplish our goal no matter what" the dark mage chuckles.

"That might have been the case but our comrade will have likely already liberated the Station" Neji says and Erigor growls slightly "Your plan will end in failure, except it"

"Failure huh...I don't think so" Erigor grins "Did you think I'd risk my revenge in a straight out fight with the Council? That's stupid, my guild is full of idiots but even they know we'd get decimated in a fight with the country's most powerful wizards...but if we killed all the Guild Masters at once, then the hierarchy would be thrown into chaos devaluing the countries balance and allowing our guild to resume business"

"You don't have the flute..." Neji realizes and Erigor laughs believing he'd won, Neji had already begun running to Clover town. They'd need to cover a lot of ground to make it before the flute was played.

Naruto remained, he looked at the man he defeated currently laying on the ground. His smirk pissed Naruto off "What will happen to your comrade, the one who is going to play the flute?"

"I don't car, my guild were nothing more than tools to accomplish my revenge" Erigor laughs, his cockiness is silenced with a powerful punch to the gut, his eyes roll to the back of his head as he loses consciousness.

"That really pisses me off" Naruto growls chasing after Neji, _"No matter the world, people like that exist...after everything we went through to achieve peace, only to end up in a new world ripe with conflict...is tiring"_ he thinks as he catches the Hyuga

"Was knocking him out really worth the effort?" Neji asks and Naruto smirks, the blonde definitely retained his foolish tendencies despite studying hard to be able to keep up with Sasuke and Neji.

"He needed to stop talking" The blonde comments running ahead, "We better act fast, it'll be dark soon, and that just screams 'let's use evil magic' or whatever"

 **_Clover town_  
**

Kageyama overlooked the hall which was the host venue "Finally, after all the years of sitting in the dark, wondering what would happen to our guild...it was all leading to this moment" he looks at the flute "With this our legacy will be cemented"

"And what kind of Legacy will that be?" the Dark wizard turns to see Fairy Tail's Guild Master standing behind him...with a Sorcerer Weekly magazine stuffed in his back pocket "You think this will change anything, it will unite all the Guilds against you and your friends. Something that your leader is well aware of"

"It doesn't matter, it's time for a new chapter in the world of magic" he says as he was about to play but he pauses for a moment.

"This is a death sentence for you as well; would your leader sacrifice himself for you? Are you simply a domino in this plan...I don't think you are, you're someone who has his own dreams" Makarov says approaching "Loyalty is a good trait, but not when it is one sided" he adds and Kageyama sighs.

"I never wanted any part of this ordeal, I wanted our guild to become a legit legal Guild but Erigor wanted to retain his reputation as an assassin" Kageyama says griping the flute "He'd sacrifice us all for that goal...so why should I not do the same for him?" he asks tossing the flute to the ground.

" **I grow tired of this!** " the flute glows before floating up into the air as it transformed into a titan sized demon " **After all this time sealed away my melody will be heard for miles around!** "

A huge magic circle appears in the sky as pressure begins to shake the ground and the beast emits a horrendous noise "It's going to play its death song!" a man yells

" **Hakke Kūhekishō**!" a massive blast of air hits the beast in the stomach ending the spell, "Neji lands on the top of a tree, cloaked in the Chakra of the former Nine Tails Jinjuriki he whistles "Wow...that wasn't in the notes" he says with a chuckle.

"...that boy" Makarov looks at the brunettes eyes "He's one of the group from the other dimension" he comments, the teen didn't seem effected by the monsters power nor intimidating pressure. He remembered they had shown interest in joining his Guild before disappearing off the map for 2 years, "They must have been learning more about this world before settling into a guild, smart" he smiles slightly as the demon flute roars

" **Impressive attack and commendable bravery for attacking me alone** " Lullaby roars kicking a mountain top off to show its physical strength " **But what can one fighter do against such power?** "

"Who said I was alone?" Neji asks, everyone's attention is drawn to the fallen yellow ball of Energy soaring down, "I was merely a decoy"

"Chōōdama Rasengan!"The golden Shinobi yells, everyone is forced to look away as the Demon and Conference hall are both engulfed in the explosion. _"Uh oh...I think I over did it"_ The blonde pales while in mid air able to see the damage he's inflicted. As the smoke clears everyone else could see that the Conference hall had been completely obliterated, the demon had returned to its flute form with a crack in the top making it effectively useless. "A-And so, the heroes arrive in the last moments to save the day!" Naruto poses with a nervous grin as Neji lands beside him with a deflated sigh.

"So much for getting paid...next time I'm sticking with Sasuke, he knows how to hold back" Neji scolds an apologetic Naruto. "Still...at least no one was hurt" the Hyuga comments looking for a silver lining as the guild masters approach.

"I've been waiting to meet you boys for a long while now" Makarov states getting their attention "I am the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyer" he introduces himself "I never got to thank you for helping my children" he says referring to Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman.

"You can thank me by taking the blame for this" he says motioning to the crater "I mean I don't want to be a hassle but I thought the demon would be stronger considering all the warning's we were giving...hey are you listening to me! Neji do something!" the blonde descends into panic shaking his brown haired teammate who had the face of someone going through an out of body experience.

" _So much for adding normal people to my guild"_ Makarov sweat drops, they were nothing like he expected considering the past encounters he's had with people from their dimension these boys where just like normal kids their age.

"With this over, I hope we can beat Sasuke back to Magnolia" Naruto grins putting his arms behind his back "Before he picks a fight with the red head Erza again" he laughs a little.

"Indeed, the last thing we need is for Sasuke's forcefulness to compromise our joining the guild" Neji agrees, both having forgotten Makarov being no further than foot away...until just now.

"So...Sasuke picked a fight with Erza again I see" Makarov crosses his arms as the teens smile innocently. He smiles inwardly as the two proceed to through the absent Uchiha under the bus "Hey it happened before we got their" and "We will pick the Guild over him so just kick him out!". He could smile because he could tell they were just making light of the situation, "Alright I get it, come on you brats, it's a long walk back to Magnolia from here, you can fill me in on all the details on the way" the older man chuckles. He is suddenly scooped up by Naruto "Hey what is the meaning of!" he looks over the blonds shoulder seeing the angry mob chasing them, shouting about the Conference halls destruction now being "Fairy Tails fault" made him yell in fear...

"Run faster! Run faster!"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **In the previous story, this chapter was mostly dedicated to Erza and Mirajane VS Sasuke and Naruto it needed to be mostly scrubbed in favour of a small squash match and Team Shinobi snatching Erza's job.**

 **In the next chapter we will see the fallout out of Eisenwalds defeat, Team Shinobi officially join Fairy Tail. Itachi continues to hunt the slavers, meeting a certain someone and the war between Phantom and Fairy is touched.**

* * *

 **NEWS:  
**

 **I have decided to pair Neji with Cana, their relationship will differ to the norm which when you read will make you go "Ah...that's really cool/lame I can't wait for more/I'm bashing this and abandoning this shit story"**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, a combo of my laptop breaking and just losing interest in Fairy Tail because of the current arc has prevented me from updating this story. I will be very busy as well so I'll update when I can…**

 **Old Chapter: 3993  
New Chapter: 4532**

* * *

 **Chapter: 5 A Fresh Start  
** _ **We are Home**_

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Team Shinobi defeated Eisenwald and Lullaby, despite the destruction caused they were given full compensation as thanks for saving everyone. The money was enough so each could buy their own house…since Neji and Sasuke had no intention of living with a snoring Naruto.

Neji bought some land and with the help of his friends built a simple cabin, growing up in the Hyuga Compound meant Neji had no interest in anything huge. A simple house with a kitchen bathroom and bedroom was enough for him.

Sasuke took up residence outside of Magnolia, a two story home surrounded by trees gave the Uchiha the seclusion he preferred. It even had room for him to install a training field where he and the others could train.

Naruto found an apartment that nearly mirrored the one he had in Konoha, minus the balcony and Japanese related décor…but it felt like home, not that he ever really stayed there as he normally passed out at either Neji's or Sasuke's

The irony wasn't lost on them…

"Sasuke" Lisanna calls to the Uchiha who was sitting alone reading a book while eating a sandwich, his single uncovered eye looks up at the white haired teen "Where are Neji and Naruto?" she asks

"The Dobe said something about contacting the Council" he begins closing the book "Neji is in the market shopping" he adds as she sits down across from him "Why?" she seemed nervous.

"Well it's just, you guys have been taking jobs from the guild...without technically joining" she says sheepishly seeing a confused look on his face.

He didn't want to say it out loud but, had didn't know what the process was when it came to officially joining a Guild. Shinobi had a registration licence that was also used if you ever went rouge, "Right…" he says looking at her "Sorry we have been settling in and all and just never thought too…make it official" he shrugs.

"Well we can do yours now" she says pulling out the stamp "Where do you want you Guild mark and what colour?" she smiles

" _I see…so that's what the tattoos are for"_ he thinks; he had figured them as simply members showing their loyalty or something but in fact they were more like Shinobi Head bands and Licenses. He lifted his sleeve to expose his forearm "Here and purple" he says and she nods pressing the stamp down and applying the Guild mark in his chosen colour.

"If you see Naruto or Neji will you let them know I'm looking for them for this?" she asks and he gives a single nod, as one beautiful girl leaves…another approaches.

"What do you want Erza?" he asks going back to his book, nearly every day she has challenged him to a sparring session and he's had to avoid her for the entire day just to get some peace. "I thought you were on a mission" he turns the page.

"I just got back, not too far from the town there was a cave with writing in the same language you, Neji and Naruto speak when you talk to each other or attack" she says sitting down, the flicker of surprise in his uncovered eye gave her all the intel she needed…Sasuke and the others where the suspicious characters Master was talking to the Council about. She had been observing them for a while now and each seemed focused on finding anything to do with the symbol on Naruto's head band or the writing they seemed to use.

"Could you show me?" he asks looking at her, he put his book down and began walking to the entrance, it was at this point Erza realized it wasn't a request and chased after him.

" _You don't seem like a threat...but you caused a lot of noise by showing up which means you could be a danger to everyone"_ she thinks looking at the back of his head _"So I'll find out for myself"_

 **_Neji_**

" **Byakugan!** " he focused on his surroundings, since his resurrection he's noticed his eyes have gotten stronger…vastly stronger. He could count the number of ants on a tree almost a half a mile away, _"Is this the result of my training with Naruto? Or…is it something else"_ his cells where different from before…the chakra in his body was purer than even the main branches chakra. His thoughts are interrupted by the presence of a wizard of Fairy Tail "You can come out" he turns around.

"How did you know I was there?" Cana stepped from the shadows, "Eyes on the back of your head?" she jokes.

"No…but my eyes allow me to see at a near 360 degrees" Neji replies missing the joke "You have been spying on me for the last three days…do you have something to say?" he asks walking over to

"It's nothing much, Lisanna was looking for you" Cana points in the guilds direction with her thumb, "You need to get your Guild mark, it makes your joining official" she explains, she watched his eyes wander to her waist or more specifically. "Hey my eyes are up here" she teases and grins seeing a light pink tint appear on his cheeks as he looks away.

"I'll head to the Guild in a minute"

 **_Naruto_**

The blonde ran as fast as his feet could carry him, Yamaji was quick to let him know whenever something happened with Itachi.

 _Flashback_

" _What do you mean he went rouge?" Naruto growls into the Lacrima, he had heard the elder Uchiha had been acting weird since going on his last assignment but to leave his comrades trapped in a Genjutsu and run off on his own was not his style._

" _Itachi has been acting weird ever since he saw this symbol" the council member shows a Red cloud with a white outline, Naruto's shock gives away his familiarity. "Itachi wore this symbol but seeing it angered him greatly"_

" _You see...before we came here Itachi was working undercover infiltrating a terrorist organization, so seeing this symbol means there could be members here…which means trouble" Naruto says as honestly as he could. He had given Yamaji and the Council no reason to distrust him, but that didn't mean his word had merit yet._

" _Can you do something for me?"_

 _Flashback end_

So Naruto quickly left Magnolia as fast as possible, deciding that the last thing needed was all four of them causing trouble. _"Is this really a different world?"_

* * *

 **Two days Later**

* * *

Sasuke and Erza walked through the narrow pass splitting the forest floor, having had the chance to observe him on the road she came to the realization that Sasuke is more of a reactor than an instigator meaning he won't speak outright about something but unlike an introvert he was blunt and somewhat rude if the situation called for it. However, she did spot the few occasions of his gentle and caring side. She spotted him feeding stray cats his leftovers and he had such a small but true smile on his face "The side of him no one sees" kind of situation.

"How much further?" she hears him say, he seemed on edge this morning and every hundred metres his eyes would scan their surroundings. "Not much…in a few minutes we should see the entrance to the town" she says pointing over the hill.

"Hn…hold up" he says pulling two Kunai from his pouch, he throws them in front of them using one to bend the other to the necessary angle, a –clunk- sound followed by a yelp draws her attention. She is forced to chase after Sauske who runs towards where he threw his Kunai. She spots him crouching at an unconscious cloaked and masked man.

"This guy looks like a member of the towns Guild" she says watching Sasuke open the unconscious man's eyelid before using his own red eye "What are you doing?"

"looking at his memories" Sasuke replies before entering a trance like state as his body remained motionless for a few seconds. He stands up with a surprised look _"Seems they baited Erza to lure me here"_ he thinks…

"You…you can do that?" she asks looking surprised, "What kind of powers does that eye give you?" she watches him tie the man up.

"I have two different eye powers, each granting me unique powers, but telling you in detail would take too long" he says "This man is a member of the towns Guild…however it is a Dark Guild that used your curiosity for me to lure me out here"

"Why would a Dark Guild be interested in you?"

"Because my eyes are the only ones capable of reading the text in the cave" he says simply "After all it comes from a different world" he adds summoning a shadow clone.

"Another world?" she steps back "What do you mean?"

"Don't fret on it Erza…you won't remember any of this" he says and before she can react her world goes dark once she looks into his glowing red eye. "…One light is stronger than the other" he comments looking at her half open eyes "A fake?" he turns to the clone "Take her back to Magnolia…the job was a failure". With a nod the Clone summons a Hawk and flies away with the red head.

" _What else is the place hiding"_

 _ **_**_ **Naruto_**

It didn't take long for Naruto to track Itachi down, he may no longer have access to his Six paths mode but he retained his Sensory ability and since it currently only worked with Chakra he could easily locate the elder Uchiha in the mountains.

"You left in a hurry Itachi…the Council or Yamaji at least is worried" he says seeing Itachi flicking through books "What is all this?"

"A documented history of the Akatsuki" Itachi looks at him "It even documents Madara's conversation with me before I went rouge" he hands the blonde the book, inside was a list of members including Itachi and Sasuke, members he didn't know and what must have been the original founding of the faction with Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. "I…I don't understand, none of them knew the books origin but it even has traces of all past member's chakra"

"So…someone from our world…came to this one…and had all kinds of secrets about the Akatsuki including private memories?" Naruto asks for clarification "Who could it be?"

"I don't know but keeping this book is too risky" he says igniting it with Amaterasu "Word of this place cannot reach Sasuke, he would likely go looking for the source and right now we don't have enough credibility with the important people of this world to risk drastic actions that my brother is known for"

"Then…erase it from my mind…for now at least" Naruto says and Itachi's eyes widen slightly "I don't have Kurama and Sasuke's Rinnegan is too strong to resist so he can't dig memories that I don't know about"

"I see" he stands up "Very well, I'll return these to you when the time is right"

"T **sukuyomi"**

When Naruto's senses returned to normal he was sitting in the Fairy Tail Guild hall with a pitcher of ale in his hand _"What was I doing again?"_ he thinks looking around.

"I knew you weren't listening" he looks ahead just in time to see Mirajane punch him in the face

" _Why do I feel like I just got screwed?"_

 **_Sasuke_**

It didn't take Sasuke long to figure out everything about the village he was in, it was a front for the Dark Guild to keep its secrets under the Councils radar _"There is a strong Chakra presence"_ he thinks sensing all the villages staring at him, leading him to where they want him to go.

"Welcome Uchiha!" he looks up to see Akatsuki cloaked individuals "We have long awaited your return!"

"My return?" Sasuke questions looking around, he noticed upon further inspection that this village was a mishmash of the 5 great shinobi villages. Small insignificant details someone from this world wouldn't pay much mind to, however the layout and designs of the buildings matched the villages of each nation.

"Yes, the prophecy foretold of your rebirth and that you would lead us to the Chakra world" the man says as they remove their cloaks showing their attires match ANBU.

"I see…sorry but the world you seek no longer exists" Sasuke says simply "I came to read the carvings and nothing more" he begins to walk.

"You have no say in the matter!" the man yells as all the villages jump into the air forming a variant of hand signs "We will weaken you and bind you" he declares as they all unleash multiple element related Jutsu towards him.

"It seems you are unaware of my left eye and its abilities" Sasuke says raising his hand "Ninjutsu doesn't work on me" he says absorbing the jutsu's much to the shock of his attackers "I'll give you all a taste of real power" he smirks as his fringe moves exposing his Rinnegan " _ **Limbo: Hengoku!**_ " _._ They were out cold before they hit the ground _"So I can make three clones, it seems I'm close to my full power"_

As he walked through he felt the Chakra growing _"Perhaps our world and this world have more in common than we first thought…perhaps there is a reason we are really here"_. He enters the cave and his eyes widen

"Impossible!"

* * *

 **A few days later**

* * *

Having awoken in her bed with a killer headache she went looking for Sasuke, her last memory before that was talking to him at the guild. However, he hadn't returned from a job he went on so she along with team Natsu went out on a job to pay for Lucy's rent, an easy distraction to get her mind off the newest guild members.

" _Lately I have been neglecting my role as an S-Class, above all else it's my duty to represent the Guild as it's elite member"_ she thinks ignoring her bickering team mates.

"We lost 30% of our pay because you went too far…again" Gray says with an annoyed expression "I don't see why I should lose any money because of it"

"I can't help that I'm too strong" Natsu says nonchalantly "Maybe you should train more… you Ice princess weakling"

"Weakling? It's you who is SO weak that you have no self-control" Gray barks back as the two smash foreheads together

"What was that you pervy-stripper!"  
"You heard me you fire drooling dumbass!"

"Enough both of you" Erza whacks both of them on the head "You are shaming the Guild with your antics"

Meanwhile far behind Lucy walked as slow as possible so she could pretend she wasn't associating with them _"I'm glad they helped me make rent but why does it always end with Gray and Natsu fighting followed up with Erza flooring them THEN scolding them while they are too knocked out to listen"_ she sighs.

They see people gathered outside the Guild hall and their eyes widen when the see the building has been attacked with Iron Pillars sticking out of the walls and roof. Quickly entering they find everyone in the basement "What the hell happened!?" Natsu yells annoyed about how passive Makarov was about the whole situation.

"Phantom Lord attacked the Guild hall to send a message of superiority" Makarov explains "However to attack an empty building is nothing to boast about" he adds.

"Even so to answer this attack with nothing will have a negative impact on our standing" Erza says, she spotted Naruto and Neji speaking with serious expressions while everyone else didn't seem fazed by the situation.

"I won't go to war over something as trivial as a Guild hall, we will rebuild and report them and that will be the end of this nonsense" Makarov says and Natsu growls

"Do you know what this building means, it's the foundation of Guild! Of our bond!" the Dragon Slayer yells getting Naruto's attention.

"A Building is just a building; the memories you've made that is the real foundation of your bond" he smirks extending his taped hand "Like this is". Their discussion is cut short when a white snake slithers down the stairs.

"Such a rare breed of Snake" Makarov comments watching it slither right up to Naruto before spitting out a scroll "That works as a postman" he adds before seeing the snake explode in a puff of smoke "…I got to cut back on the drinking"

"What does Sasuke want?" Neji asks looking over the blonde's shoulder "Should I tag along?" he asks in their own language and Naruto shakes his head.

"No…best you stick around here in case something happens" Naruto looks around, he knew Phantom would attack again, and since Sasuke was pulling him away Neji could make sure nothing happened.

"What's happened to Sasuke?" Mira asks trying to read the note only to see it written in their native tongue "He's been gone a while" she adds looking at Erza, he dropped off after returning from that last job they went on and then went out on another job.

"Yeah, just wants to meet up" Naruto says casually "Behave while I'm gone" he jokes heading for the stairs "Be back soon" and with that he was gone.

"Sasuke and Naruto are quite elusive aren't they?" Lucy comments, she noticed that besides Erza, Mira and Master Makarov they only ever talked amongst themselves which was fine but could they be relied on if the Guild really went to war.

"Don't think on it too much, they have always been like that. Heading off on their own, at least they aren't competing over everything like when they were kids" Neji comments "Back to the matter at hand, Phantom Lord did this to draw a reaction from us" he begins, it was a baiting tactic Shinobi would employ to draw foe's out of a strategic position "Brushing this off will likely lead to a more drastic attack"

"Neji my boy, you are reading too much into this" Makarov waves the young man's concerns off "Our Guilds have been rivals since before even I was born" he says "Our Guilds are the oldest in Fiore"

"Even so…I would advise against travelling around alone if you aren't a keen fighter" he says simply, he saw the thought of being attacked register on each of their faces and soon enough groups had been made.

"So who you sleeping with?" a slightly tipsy Cana asks the Byakugan user who blushes slightly at the wording of the sentence.

"I don't need to worry, I can handle myself just fine" he says and she grins and he sighs "You're too drunk to have a mature conversation I see" he sighs feeling her latch to his arm.

"Sleep at my place tonight…you seem interesting" Cana grins and he sighs

"I can't say no…can I?" he asks and she shakes her head

"Nope"

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

Naruto entered the town, he was surprised by how busy it was. _"According to Teme I need to walk straight through the main street and turn left up the mountain"_ he thinks waving to people who smiled and greeted him, it was a friendly little town alright.

He spotted Sasuke standing at the fork in the road "Yo" he greets casually "Nice village isn't it?" he looks back.

"They are now, they used to be a Dark Guild full of Chakra users" Sasuke comments casually shocking the blonde "However after defeating them I used Genjutsu to re-write their memories, now they believe they are the village the world thinks of them and all knowledge of Chakra has been purged"

"I didn't think you had that kind of power anymore" he says seeing the Tomoe in Sasuke's Rinnegan, "So you still have you Six Paths power" Sasuke begins to walk forcing Naruto to give chase.

"I never lost my Rinnegan, I thought about it while I was on my journey through this world" Sasuke begins "If Kaguya could truly strip us of the power Hagoromo gave us then she would have during our fight against her…so I figured, if I could regain my power then you could as well"

"So my power is what…here?" he asks and Sasuke nods surprising him "You can start making Sense Teme" he scowls

"I wondered why this village had Chakra users in full, when I found a cave full of writing on it I got my first clue" he points to an entrance above them on a cliff "Inside it said 'The origin of energy was the nutrient of a fruit, consumed by a woman who became a god' this cave knew of Kaguya" he pauses "This world and ours have a lot in common…so much so I believe it's the same"

"It can't be…No one's heard of The Elemental Nations, the great wars...none of it" Naruto looks at his friend like it was blasphemy.

"There were countless wars before the concept of Villages were created" Sasuke says simply "How many of those do you remember?" he asks and Naruto shakes his head "This world and ours aren't separated by dimensions but time"

"So this world is our world…only in the future?" The blonde looks around "How far into future?"

"I don't know but if I had to guess, thousands of years" Sasuke says as they reach the location, at the centre of a small gap in the wall a small tree with nine roots around it glows "This is the source of the villages Chakra, the roots are connected to an underground lake that feeds into the towns well" he explains "Does it feel familiar?" he asks.

"Yeah…it's like a mini Ten tails" Naruto pushes through the gap "Each root has a piece of the tailed beasts in it..."

"This could one day grow into the next Divine Tree and grow a Fruit" Sasuke follows him in "However, it can also give you the power you had" he sees Naruto hesitate "The era of Shinobi is over, the best way to ensure this world remains ignorant of Kaguya and her kind is for this Chakra to end with us"

"You're right, maybe the path to peace lies with Magic" Naruto grips the tree and rips it from this ground "This world is supposed to be a fresh start…how can it be if we keep holding onto the world we left"

"I'm not saying that" Sasuke states "We will always be Shinobi, shaped by the battles we fought, the tragedies we've overcome. Our paths have only diverted…not started anew"

"Good point" Naruto smiles "Now…what do I do with this?" he asks holding the tree up, with a smirk Sasuke scrapes Naruto's arm with a Kunai, deep enough to draw some blood "Ow! Hey what the…" he was about to retaliate when he sees the Chakra drain from the tree and into the cut.

"It will take time for your power to grow but at least now you have it back" Sasuke turns to leave "I've been in this town for too long" he comments absentmindedly, he wasn't about to admit he was missing Magnolia and his house to his long-time rival.

"You know…you could have just told me how to absorb the Chakra" Naruto follows him out "It's worrying how easily you can just throw sharp objects at me" he pouts slightly as Sasuke laughs lightly

"Dobe"

 **_Neji and Cana_**

"Man these Kotatsu things are awesome!" Cana grins feeling quite comfy "Way better seating arrangements for drinking" she pours herself another mug.

"I'm glad my place feels hospitable" his tone was full of Sarcasm since she had drunk ALL of his Saki which was hard to get since it's not brewed in Fiore, still he didn't mind the company. Besides Naruto and by extension Sasuke he hadn't made any attempts to bond with the guild. He looked at the white Fairy Tail symbol with a black outline on the back of his hand, with this he was now officially a member which meant he needed to form new bonds. Cana Alberona, the first member to join the Guild of the new generation and a known drunk.

"Aw don't be like that, I'll have your Saki stash replenished" she smiles sheepishly "Good stuff, very exotic" she adds as he sits across from her, watching as she poured him a drink "How about a game?" she suggests. "Answer or drink…we ask each other questions and if you don't answer you drink, last one standing can make the loser do whatever they want" she smirks

"Ask away" Neji says, he needed to be cautious as he isn't a strong drink which meant he needed to answer as many questions as possible in order to win. However, he would need to lie if she asked about his past in detail.

"Have you ever had sex?"

He drank

'This is going to get messy'

 **_Elsewhere_**

"I live at Fairy Hills, it's an all-girls dorm of course you two can't sleep there" Levy sighs as her teammates Jet and Droy followed behind her, they had taken Neji's warning as gospel much to the blue haired girls annoyance. She loved and appreciated their devotion to her safety but she was a no body in the Guild so it's impossible for her to be targeted.

"You heard Neji, if Phantom Lord attack again it could be anyone of us" Jet says trying to keep walking pace while looking around for anyone suspicious "Back me Droy, Levy is more famous than she lets on right?" they stop after hearing a loud crash.

Levy screams as an iron pillar sends Jet flying "Weak little fairies separated from the pack!" the jet black haired man with piercings on his face grins "At the mercy of the Iron Dragon" he laughs darkly

"W-Who are you?" she asks taking a fighting stance however the man didn't answer jumping at her before she could even react and all she could do is scream in agony unable to block or move as she is smashed into the ground without mercy.

"I am more than anything you Fairies can handle" where the last words her attacker said as she lost conscious. "If destroying the Guild hall isn't enough to bait them then this plus a little message will" he grins carrying Shadow Gear off like sacks of potatoes.

The war had begun

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **As I said, I'm sorry for the delay and hope this chapter was worth the wait. The next chapter will be the start of the Phantom War arc, Fairy Tail will get their first glance at the power of their Shinobi members.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 is the last chapter with a word count, since I no longer have to originals saved it's just time consuming to download the chapter. Plus, I've deviated away from the old A Fresh Start story quite a bit.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06: War (part 1)  
Blink and You'll Miss it**_

* * *

The curtain's where spread ever so slightly as the morning sun peeked into the room, snuggled up under the Kotatsu, he could feel her back pressed up against him. Their little game didn't get any less juvenile, he shamed himself with his own actions.

" _When…When d-d-did you get such big jugs?"_

Even shaping them on his own chest, if Naruto ever heard he would never hear the end of it. Still this felt nice, he had very little experience with women…and thanks to last night Cana was all too aware. She didn't seem interested in his background too much, she only asked if there was something back home he missed.

" _My old team…separating the way we did wasn't great"_

" _I suppose it's too late to apologise?"_

"… _Yes...Unfortunately it is...I doubt they would forgive me anyway"  
_

Not much after that, he remembered finally hitting his limit and slowly losing consciousness, he felt her initiate the situation they were now in. He would eventually have to get up but for now he was just too hungover to try and move.

 **_Lucy's apartment_**

Team Natsu had spent the night at the blonde Celestial wizards home, with Gray trying to read all her notes for her novel, Natsu almost burning the place down in his sleep and Erza going through her underwear drawer…Lucy was exhausted to say the least.

"It seems nothing happened last night" Erza says looking out the window "Neji was wrong" she sighs somewhat relieved, maybe this will blow over without resorting to violence.

"Too bad, I really wanted to knock some Phantom Lord heads" Natsu pouts munching on a cracker he found under Lucy's bed.

"Ah my hidden snacks!" Lucy screams seeing the two boys eat every last morsel they could find "Let's go to the Guild if you pigs are hungry!" she stomps her foot.

Erza lets out a small laugh, but her eye catches a gathering of people at the centre of the park, and she knew right away

The worst had happened

* * *

 **Naruto and Sasuke**

* * *

"So the Guild Hall was attacked and everyone was freaking out?" Sasuke asks as the two raced towards Magnolia, Naruto had figured there could be a chance the conflict so they had rushed back, still it had been three days since Naruto set off from Magnolia and they hadn't heard of any conflicts.

"Yeah, The Guild hall for them is like Konoha for us" Naruto says, "Though they hold the building itself as sacred" he adds. When Pain destroyed the Village, at first Naruto was angry but, after seeing everyone work together to rebuild it he understood that it's the bonds formed within that are most important. He knew Sasuke felt the same way, even if he abandoned the village he never 100% abandoned the bond he had with it and the people who called it home. If he had then nothing would have deterred him from vengeance "Best be there in case"

"You make it sound like we couldn't handle this alone" Sasuke comments "There is no one that rivals us" he sighs; he didn't want to outright admit that he needed a challenge…he was afraid he was becoming like Madara.

"Just because we can handle it doesn't mean we should, it's not right to neglect comrades" The blonde says remembering Itachi's words.

"At the same time, endangering comrades to spare their feelings is also wrong" Sasuke says and Naruto is forced to agree "I guess we will have to wait and see" he hums lowly

"Hopefully it ends peacefully" was all Naruto said with a sigh, he was tired of wars. One was enough for a lifetime.

Or two lifetimes in his case...

* * *

 **The Council**

* * *

"So did your mission show any results?" Crawford asks, since returning from his rogue antics Itachi has worked hard to regain the trust of the Council. His current dream was to help Naruto build a Shinobi Village in this world and govern it the way Konoha should have been governed, so for now they needed to work within the Councils law.

"Yes, out of the three major Dark Guilds only one is active right now, Oracion Seis" Itachi says watching them go through his report "For now I recommend caution, if you provoke them then they will use their control over their other Dark Guilds to cause trouble"

"So what would you suggest?" Yamaji asks, he liked testing Itachi as his ideal replacement on the council when he retires. The young man showed a man born to guide others down a safer path, while also not being afraid to make hard choices.

"Wait and observe, if they are indeed planning something big then it's likely they will consolidate their power in one place" Itachi begins "I would also have the Legal Guilds fight Oracion Seis to build a rapport to prevent any disputes from happening"

"Hmmm we will take this under advisement" Crawford hums looking at the Captain, unlike Yamaji he had a natural distrust for Itachi, within two years the Uchiha had built a solid reputation within the Rune Knights, and had the respect from many of the Guild masters around Fiore. He was someone who could usurp the position of Chairman from him…he needed to be careful.

Once the meeting was ended Ultear was quick to approach Itachi, it had been awhile since they last spoke. He had ignored all of her advancements, and she was beginning to grow suspicious of him. She had gaps in her memory that start with speaking with him and end with her staring off into space.

"Itachi my dear how about a quick bite?" she says hooking his arm "You must be famished after all that traveling?" she hums.

"An enticing offer, however I must decline" he says breaking her grip "I have other plans" he begins to walk away.

"Say…have you used your magic on me" Her tone was filled with accusation which halted Itachi immediately "What do you know?"

He turned around with his Sharingan activated "I know Everything about you Ultear, stay away from my friends or you'll get to know me" he warns as the Tomoe spin morphing into his Mangekyou Pattern.

"Very Well, I will relent for now my dear Itachi…but you and your friends will see things my way" she smirks vanishing as her Thought Projection deactivates.

" _It seems I may need to deal with her before I wanted to"_ he sighs

* * *

 **Magnolia**

* * *

It was horrible to see, three comrades badly hurt AND hung up like trophies. Lucy held onto Natsu as she held back the tears, Natsu growled clenching his fist as Erza tried to get the crowd that had gathered to disburse however it was hard when her voice betrayed her anger.

"This is too far" Gray says trying to get Levy down without hurting her more, the Iron clamps holding her and the others up where tight so he needed to be careful. "Master can't ignore this"

"You are right" the crowd parts as Makarov walks in with the other members of the guild "I will overlook our Guild hall being damaged, I will ignore the chatter of our Guilds reputation being tarnished" he looks to the unconscious faces of his children "but this...this WILL NOT GO UN ANSWERED!" he crushes his staff.

"Their wounds aren't as bad as they look, still we should get them inside" Neji says using Gentle Fist to get them down, Natsu and Gray Catch Jet and Droy while Neji holds Levy "Her body temperature is low from being outside all night" he adds after touching her skin feeling the chill lingering at the touch.

After taking Shadow Gear to the infirmary, the majority of the Guild stormed from Magnolia with the intention of beating Phantom Lord to pieces. Lucy and Neji remained behind, Lucy because she wanted to be there for Levy when she woke up, Neji stayed both to watch over the Guild in case Phantom try something and also to inform Naruto and Sasuke of what happened when they return.

"Neji" Lucy says quietly to the Hyuga, he seemed to be lost in thought or perhaps he was just the strong silent type. He glances at her "Why didn't you go with the others?"

"Why…well, my being there wouldn't change anything" he says simply, confusing her in the process "You should never let emotion influence you in battle. Everyone has run off with the goal of starting a war, such a rash action will lead to a single outcome" he explains

"Right…well I'm going to go and get a book to read to Levy" she says standing up "Would you like anything?" she asks and he shakes his head.

"No thank you" he says softly watching her leave before narrowing his eyes, he didn't want to alarm her be he was aware she was being targeted.

As Lucy headed to her home she looked up as it started to rain _"Funny…where did these clouds come from?"_ she thinks as she continues to walk

"Drip…drip" Lucy turns to see a woman with blue hair and dressed in all blue "Hello Lucy Heartfilia, I am Juvia Lockser. Member of Phantom Lords Element Four" she introduces herself.

"You…you're with the Guild that attacked Levy and the others!" she goes for her keys only to be engulfed by a Water sphere.

"Sorry but I can't let you fight back" Juvia says without a shred of emotion, Lucy covers her mouth in a desperate attempt to hold out. However, she slowly passes out before being dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Juvia, you are as cold as ever" a creepy looking man emerges from the ground, with green hair and a brown suit he looked like dirt with grass on top of his head.

"I just wanted to end this quickly, soon the Fairy Tail members who attacked the Guild hall will return and we need to be gone before then" both their eyes widen when Neji lands between them with his Byakugan activated taking the stance.

" **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** " before they can react they are hit with 32 consecutive strikes each which floors them both "You should observe your surroundings before beginning your assault" he says walking over to check on Lucy.

"I-I can't move" Juvia comments, she could feel and intense pain which already caused Sol to pass out, she was also struggling to maintain her form.

"I have sealed the points in your body which allow you to access your magic" Neji says surprising her "If I wanted I could have sealed all your pressure points resulting in you going into cardiac arrest from the shock" he says kneeling down "What is it your Guild want with Lucy?" he asks. She looks away so he presses his finger into her shoulder reversing the flow of Magic within her causing intense pain "Answer me"

"H-Her father...hired us to bring her home" Juvia says weakly before blacking out

With a sigh he undoes his actions as their bodies go limp, _"Now…what do I do with all of you?"_

* * *

 **Phantom Lord**

* * *

"Those Fairy Tail losers are probably running scared to the council because they are so afraid of what we would do to them" one of the Phantom Guild members laughs with his friends "I mean how are they our rivals? They are so weak!" they all laugh.

"Yeah man! I would have loved to see what their faces were like when they found those losers Gajeel took out" another says as the Iron Dragon slayer looks down at them from the rafters of the building, "They are fools if they think they can mess with the number one Guild!" he says and the rest cheer.

" _Bunch of loud mouth weaklings_ " he thinks looking down at his Guild 'Mates', The Iron Dragon had no interest in them at all, to him they were cannon fodder for when those doors where kicked in. He knew it was coming, it was all going according to Master Jose's plan. _"Soon…Soon I'll have some real competition"_ he grins viciously shuddering with the anticipation.

The front door of the Guild explodes shocking the Phantom Guild underlings, the dust cloud vanishes and Natsu stands in front of his Fairy Tail comrades with his fist covered in dirt as he was the one who destroyed the door.

"Prepare yourselves Fairy Tail has come for blood!" Makarov declares and the two guild's charge at one another with Fairy Tail easily overpowering them. Erza, Gray and Natsu easily beat 10 members each with little effort, and even Happy managing to defeat a single member himself using fish.

"Jose! Show yourself!" Makarov yells as he is surrounded by Phantom Guild members "Let's get the little guy" they yell and Makarov grows using his Titan magic to an enormous size and his eyes glow a deep yellow colour. "This guy is a monster!" one of the Phantom Guild Yells "Yes and you are lay your hands on this monster's children!" Makarov says with a deep echoing voice knocking them all away shrinking back down "Erza I'm going after Jose you lead the assault down here!" he orders and the Scarlet knight nods.

"Where are Gajeel and the Elemental 4?" Erza asks, drawing two swords as she sends Natsu and Gray in different directions, _"This is too easy"_ she thinks wondering where all their big hitters were. She had thought to wait for Naruto and Sasuke to return, their power would have given them an edge if Gajeel and the element 4 where here _"This is all too convenient"_

Once Makarov went upstairs Gajeel jumped down from the rafters laughing manically "Iron Dragon's Club" he calls out hitting Nab and a few of his own guild members with his attack. "You Fairies are pathetic" he smirks and is then confronted by Elfman "Looking to tumble big guy?" he grins "Iron Dragon's Club!" he says morphing his leg into the same kind of Iron Pillar that were used to damage the Guild hall.

"I'm a real man!" he says upon catching Gajeel's Iron club leg in his transformed stone arm.

"Well 'real man' what about this!" Gajeel smirks as tiny clubs shoot from the large one hitting many Phantom Wizards. "Why attack them they are a part of your Guild?" he heard Elfman ask and smirks "Because I knew it would distract you" he says as his hand turns into an Iron Pillar sending Elfman back.

As Elfman fell backwards Natsu used him like a spring board and punches Gajeel flying "Elfman leave this guy to me" Natsu says "Fine but only because you sounded so manly" Elfman says running off to fight someone else. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tails Dragon Slayer" Natsu introduces himself

"This should be fun" Gajeel says with a gin and the two begin to attack using their Dragon Slayer magic stunning their audience with their power. "That the best mighty Salamander of Fairy Tail can do!?" Gajeel asks firing an Iron club fist and Natsu catches it and smoke forms as the metal is heated up by Natsu "Impressive" Gajeel smirks "That actually burned me a little" he says looking at the mark on the back of his glove covered hand.

"There's more where that came from" Natsu declares but suddenly Makarov comes from out of nowhere green faced and completely drained of his magic. "Master!" Erza yells as the Fairy Tail Wizards find themselves surrounded by Phantom "M-My Magic" the wizard saint says sickly as Erza growls "Retreat!" she orders much to the chagrin of her Guild mates.

"Where you going you Fairy Tail losers!" The Phantom Guild cheers victoriously "You aren't so tough!"

"What are you cannon fodder cheering for huh?" Gajeel snaps at them causing them all to fall silent "All you where sheep meant to thin the heard and you couldn't even defeat a single member of Fairy Tail despite having a numbers advantage" he heads upstairs "Master Jose?" he calls out as the Thought Projection of his Master appears "Well?"

"The plan failed, Juvia and Sol where defeated by a Fairy Tail member" Jose comments "Now he knows what our goal was from the start, no choice but a direct assault on Magnolia…with Makarov down they don't have anyone who can compete with me…so long as you handle Erza Scarlet then we should have no problem taking Lucy Heartfilia"

"Sounds like this could get interesting" Gajeel grinned, two strong opponents waiting for him in Magnolia

"Time to hunt"

 **_Magnolia_**

Team Natsu had brought Makarov to Porlyusica in the hopes she could restore their Master to strength, however the healer explained that even if she could it wouldn't be before Phantom attacked again…they were on their own

Or so they thought

When they arrived at the Guild, they were greeted by Naruto and Sasuke who were currently being filled in on what happened while they were away by Neji. Once the Hyuga filled the rest in on the kidnapping attempt on Lucy, Sasuke had only one thing to say to the Guild.

"You are all a bunch of reckless idiots" he scolds as the whole guild save Naruto and Neji turn pale "Honestly…did you not think for one second that they were baiting you into attacking them?" he asks.

"But the attacked Levy, Jet and Droy!" Natsu yells only to be glared into submission by the irritated Uchiha "It was a matter of pride" he adds more quietly.

"Pride is the death of common sense it seems" Sasuke sighs turning to Lucy "You. Blonde haired girl" she -meeps- under his gaze "Where does your father live?" he asks

"Heartfilia manor…it's quite far from here" She says nervously "W-Why?" she adds as his gaze turns to the exit.

"He has caused all this…seems only fair that he pays for the Guild to be renovated" he says simply as the Guild falls over dramatically as his tone and body language suggested he intended physical harm onto Lucy's father.

"Either way…it's likely Phantom Lord will attack again" Naruto says sitting on a bar stool "Any info would be nice guys" he says looking to Mira who seemed to know everything.

"It's believed that Phantom Lords Main Guild hall is actually a moving fortress, they have 5 S-Class ranked Wizards including a Dragon Slayer like Natsu" Mira Begins "The Element Four are the other S ranked wizards"

"Two of which are in the cellar down stairs" Neji adds "Besides their main Guild, there is also 100 smaller Guilds spread out around the country"

"At the top is their Guild Master, a Wizard Saint like Master Makarov" Erza folds her arms "We need a strategy to deal with him" she adds.

"She's right Teme" Naruto stands walking over to Sasuke who nods in agreement "On three?" Sasuke nods again…

"1…2…3!"  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Paper covers Rock" Sasuke Smirks "I take the Master"

"Shit! Why do I always pick Rock!" Naruto growls frustrated as he sits down, the rest stare at the two with their mouths gapping besides Neji who had moved as far from his comrades as possible to avoid the embarrassment.

"You can't be…you can't be serious!" they both look at Erza who was shocked and angered, to her the idea of them taking Master Jose lightly after he took down Master Makarov "People are going to get hurt"

"Then those people shouldn't get involved" Sasuke says simply turning back to Naruto "Send a Clone to the old man, maybe you can help" he states.

"Yeah I'll give him some of my Ch-Magic…and he should be on his feet in no time" Naruto grins summoning a clone which takes off, "Where are these Phantom Members?" he asks "Teme see what you can get from them?"

"They don't seem inclined to share" Gray crosses his arms

"Their compliance is unnecessary" Sasuke says walking down the steps followed by Naruto and Team Natsu. The arrive outside the cell, Sol and Juvia look to them with defiant looks. _"Sharingan!"_

Both their eyes go blank and the begin to spill everything know in a mono tone in sync, explaining the function of their fortress and how they are linked to it's Magic. The identity of the final Element 4 members, and the backup plan if they fail to get Lucy. After they had finished they passed out, "Hn…so their fortress can comb by the ocean" Sasuke comments analysing what he extracted from their mind as well. From what he could see, Jose held a grudge against Makarov for beating him in a duel not too long ago, he was also Jealous of all the powerful wizards joining Fairy Tail over his Guild.

"We should be preparing for their next attack" Gray says as he and Natsu rush up followed by Lucy and Naruto.

"Sasuke, do you really think you can handle to power of Master Jose?" she asks, his confidence was reassuring but she couldn't see him being at the level of a Wizard Saint. His skill was undeniable for sure but she had seen nothing to believe he was so much stronger than her.

"Hn…even if there's a chance that I'm not, I'll have you there to back me up…right?" he asks with a small smirk, full of confidence. She didn't know why but seeing that smirk eased her anxiety, washing away her worry.

"You're right"

As they walked the ground began to shake, it was undoubtedly Phantom Lord, they all rush out to the cliff behind the Guild.

The members of Fairy Tail watch in awe as the Phantom Lord Main Guild approaches, using gargantuan mechanical legs, similar to those of a spider, "To be able to cross a large body of water...and still be so high up" Erza says with worry returning to her voice, "There is a strong signature of Magic being absorbed into the centre of the building" she adds.

"Fairy Tail scum!" they hear master Jose call out to them from an intercom "Are you prepared to hand Lucy Heartfilia over or face certain annihilation?" he asks making sure they hear his evil laugh.

"So…this is the Wizard Saint?" Sasuke walks ahead of the others "I expected more…honestly I'm disappointed" he adds activating his Sharingan and Rinnegan.

"Shut your mouth insolent brat!" he growls as the guild hall separates as a massive cannon emerges, shocking some of the members unaware of its abilities "Hand over Lucy or I will lay waste to Magnolia!" he orders.

"Attack the town and the Magic Council will be all over you, and you'll lose everything" Cana says and Jose laughs as the Jupiter Cannon charges a purple beam

"They'll fear me after today, I'm the strongest Wizard! Master of Phantom Lord the mightiest Guild! And this is what happens to our enemies!" he yells as the cannon fires much to everyone's shock and horror.

Sasuke jumps up as his fringe flicks over exposing his Rinnegan " **Shinra Tensei!** " the Fairy Tail Guild and Jose look on in shock as the mighty blast is destroyed by a sphere of wind. Before landing he forms the **Chidori Eiso** , slicing through the barrel "There…that should take care of the cannon" he comment's.

"Amazing" Lucy says in awe, everyone agreed but where to stunned to admit it.

"You cocky Bastard!" Jose yells as the fortress begins to transform, "I'll teach you a lesson, what happens when you underestimate Jose and Phantom!" the Guild Master yells as the fortress takes on a humanoid form "Meet Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II!" Jose says laughing like a maniac "This Guild hall also factions as a giant robot mage!" he declares as their eyes widen "It even knows a spell" as the outer layer of the forbidden sells magic circle is formed.

"That's Abyss Break…A spell that size will really destroy Magnolia" Erza growls summoning a sword "We'll have to disable that monstrosity before it finishes the incantation" she explains as the rest of the guild prepare to attack.

"Try all you like Fairy Tail Scum!" Jose cackles from his throne "I'll erase you and this town from existence"

"Don't worry" Naruto grins walking forward "I have just the technique" he says summoning his Chakra mode, the members watched closely…they hadn't had the chance to see what kind of Magic Naruto had. _"I'll use the power you gave me Son"_ he opens his palm " **Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken** "

"I-It's like…a mini sun" Lisanna comments covering her eyes from the brightness, a Lava shaped nucleus surrounded by wind that was emitting steam.

Naruto throws the Jutsu up at the right arm completely separating it which causes it to fall into the sea below, the Magic Circle vanishes and the Meet Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II had been completely neutralized in a single blast.

" _I-Impossible…how can they be this strong?"_ Mira thinks watching as the two rushed on ahead preparing their counter attack.

Erza looked at the back of their heads, now she could admit it for certain. Their New Guild mates weren't just strong…

They were monsters…

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, in the next chapter we will get Sasuke VS Jose in what will be a tougher battle than expected. Itachi and Ultear will come face to face and bear everything, and Neji and Cana's relationship will grow.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE**

* * *

 **Since the Fairy Tail Manga came to an end, I'd like to give my opinion on its final chapter**

… **It sucked…like really bad, almost as bad as Bleach and it put me off Fairy Tail. Also I'm in college so I'm busy, so updates will be sporadic at best**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Eyes that Counter even a Saint  
** _ **Comrades & New Bonds**_

* * *

Fairy Tail watched as Naruto and Sasuke leap almost 40 feet into the air to clear the near 100 yard's needed to board the damaged Mech. Naruto went in through a window while Sasuke…began running up the outside wall.

" _What are the limits of his capabilities_ " Erza wonders eyeing the raven haired as he ascended the structure. As he did hundreds of Phantoms burst from the top of the structure "Looks like we'll have to deal with these things" she comments summoning a sword.

"No we will deal with this…as strong as those two are, they will get reckless" Neji begins destroying a Phantom with an Air Palm "Back them up" he says and she nods.

"I'm coming two, I have a score to settle with Gajeel" Natsu declares punching his palm, the red and pink haired combo jumped up with Erza swapping into her Black Wing Armour using it to carry Natsu over.

"Be careful Natsu" she says flying up to catch Sasuke, she heard the Dragon Slayer acknowledge her but she continued to fly up. _"Why is he so irritating to look at?"_ she wondered, every time they spoke he had the same neutral look on his face. The structure shook from Below as Naruto continued to weaken its foundation to completely neutralize it. _"So efficient, they work like a well-oiled machine despite how much they bicker"_

She arrived at the top where Sasuke had entered to see the Master of Phantom Lord and the Uchiha squaring off.

"I've met your brother, he is quite to young man" Jose says keeping his guard up "I bet if I fail and end up losing my place in the Wizards Saints he'll be the likely choice"

"Itachi and I share the notion of Titles holding zero validation when it comes to establishing who is strong" Sasuke says as his visible eye turns red with his Sharingan blazing "You hold onto this title in some vain attempt to prove your strength...you have none" he says coldly as the older man growls.

"Impudent brat, the Wizard Saints is bigger than anything you could comprehend. To be counted among them is the be recognised as someone of strength, importance and enables you to access the deepest libraries of the Council" Jose growls angered at his title being insulted. Little did he know he had given Sasuke some valuable information.

"I see, then perhaps I will take your place after I beat you" Sasuke says as a huge force of magical power erupts from the wizard who begins lobbing spells at the Uchiha who dodges them with ease.

"I've heard enough from you, boy!" Jose yelled as he fired a barrage of dark spells at him "Fairy Tail wizards are nothing but arrogant upstart fools!" he shoots towards the wall Sasuke was running up.

Sasuke jumps over the attack landing on his feet "This fight's already over Jose, you are just seeing it unfold now" the Uchiha says with full confidence much to the annoyance of his elder opponent.

"Is that so?" he smirks shoot an attack towards Erza, who had lowered her guard as she watched the battle from the window she climbed through.

"Requip!" she tries to change her armour only for nothing to happen _"I can't feel my magic"_ her eyes widen as she prepares for the blast to hit. When the blast hits she is surprised to see Sasuke blocking the attack.

"Like I couldn't predict such a tactic" Sasuke scoffs pushing the attack away

"Death Wave!"

Sasuke moves Erza away just before being engulfed in the attacked "Sasuke!" she looks on in horror as Jose Laughs.

"So much for him" he grins looking at Erza "Now let's see what you can do Titania" he smirks, before he can make a move however the room around them shatters as a blue light pierces Jose's shoulder.

"Arrogance blinds all, even those boasting to be the strongest" Jose looks bac, seeing an unharmed Sasuke looking at him with a single glowing red eye "Your instincts must be dull if you couldn't sense the illusion I cast on you when we started"

"Clever, I never expected someone so have such powerful illusion Magic" Jose comments as Sasuke deactivates his Spear. The wound was already sealed due to the attack cauterizing it, the Wizard Saint falls to his knees "I agree with your logic…arrogance blinds all" he smirks.

Before he could retort the sound of a battle can be heard from the outside, the two run to the window to see a huge purple jellyfish like monster smashing the Guild hall while the members fought desperately to save their beloved building.

"Struggle all you want but Fairy Tail will fall" Jose cackled

…a brief victory snuffed out by the sound of a roar, a golden nine tailed fox surrounded Naruto as he landed on the hill grabbing the purple Monster, the Guild fell but no one was harmed. With ease Naruto ripped the monster in half dispelling it "Wrap this up Sasuke!" Naruto yells up to him.

Jose falls on his ass before standing up "Well I'll still take you!" his eyes widen as Sasuke sheaths his sword appearing behind the Wizard Saint, at the clink sound blood spurted from his mouth as he fell to the ground.

"Naruto went and spoiled the whole thing" he sighs turning to face Erza who seemed at a loss for words. "Erza, let's go" he says picking the unconscious Jose up before jumping out the window.

 **_An hour Later_**

Gajeel had fled in the attempt to capture Lucy failed, the members within the fortress were quickly subdued by Naruto, Master Jose was receiving treatment for the wound Sasuke gave him as a parting gift, and a scar that would serve as a reminder

"Whenever you think about seeking vengeance on Fairy Tail remember this wound…remember that my eyes will always find you"

The parting words of the Uchiha who was now looking at the remains of the fortress with Naruto, and Itachi who had been sent by the council to sort the situation out.

"You ended it with little harm...two guild halls have fallen but Phantom Lord will likely face the brunt of the punishment" Itachi says to the two…off the record of course, "Anyway this building's core is still active so the Council will likely want to seize it"

"It's ours" Sasuke says bluntly walking forward to the ledge "Magic and Chakra have similar properties, which means I can use my Rinnegan to convert the power of this pile of trash into something useful"

"Yo Sasuke…I don't think we should antagonise the Council" Naruto says "Let's keep playing the field for now…Don't want to show our hand so soon" he grins slightly…which fades when a mischievous smirk of Sasuke's face.

"They are welcome to have it" he pauses turning his head so his Rinnegan showed "If they can reach it" he finishes facing the rubble clasping his hands together

"Chibaku Tensei!"

 **_Fairy Tail_**

"I still can't believe Sasuke and Naruto overwhelmed Phantom Lord by themselves" Makarov says crossing his arms, still recovering from having his magic drained. He was up thanks to Naruto's clone which infused power into him…he felt 20 years younger as a result.

"It was amazing Master, Sasuke was able to neutralize their cannon with ease" Mirajane begins "Then Naruto was able to create a sphere of Lava from his palm and disabled the Mech instantly" she adds. She knew they were strong, but their strength surpassed S-Class and likely put them in league with the Wizard Saints.

"Hey I chased off Gajeel!" Natsu says angrily "Can't believe they stole all the fun" he pouts at being overshadowed "Next time I see those guys I'll beat them both" he storms off.

"Erza…tell me, how strong are they really?" he asks, they were boys, younger than his Grandson yet…both clearly have a long and difficult past, a past which has shaped them and given them power.

"They…are stronger than any Wizard I've met" she says and his eyes widen "Sasuke used Jose, a Wizard Saint as a means to gauge the strength of what the Council considers strong…he didn't fight Jose seriously and won without taking a hit"

"They are remarkable boys; we should work to-" he is cut off by an earthquake…they commotion outside made it seem like it. It wasn't until everyone was outside and saw the reason for the panic in the towns people's faces as a shadow cloaked the town…

Caused by a huge Meteor forming from the wreckage of the Phantom Guild hall

Everyone ran to find out the source of the commotion…except Erza, she knew who it was. She could feel his aura in the wind, the overwhelming power which she got a taste of earlier was thick in the wind like broth…the energy in her legs was zapped away and she fell to her knees.

" _I must have looked like an idiot challenging him every time I saw him"_ she digs her fingers into the ground _"He was wasting his time…I'm not even on his radar"_

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

* * *

"Bring it back!" Makarov yelled at the uninterested Uchiha, the council had been pestering him for days to have Sasuke return the power source he basically shot into orbit in the form of a giant meteor. The spectacle caused quite a stir with the Council and the news, for a wizard as young as Sasuke to be able to overpower a Wizard Saint AND create a meteor had brought even more fame to Fairy Tail…which is likely what Sasuke wanted. Makarov was aware the Council would be spying on Naruto, Sasuke and Neji to make sure they weren't a threat. Creating the meteor was likely Sasuke's way of saying "I'm not a threat…unless you give me a reason to be", two days and the Council have stopped spying…wise move.

"It's not something I can do; the technique is quite taxing so I'm still recovering" Sasuke says from the bench he was reading a magazine from. The other members of the Guild had begun construction of a new guild hall, Naruto and his clones were an asset as they had energy for days.

Erza buried herself in helping with construction, she hadn't even looked at Sasuke since the whole ordeal. She was too busy making sure no one fought and everyone pitched in to think about anything else.

Naruto wiped his brow to get rid of the sweat, stripped to an orange vest and cargo shorts this was the most fun he's had in a long time _"Sasuke has them all convinced he's too tired to help"_ he glances to his comrade who gives him a wink from the shade sipping his beverage _"That. Bastard"_ he growls.

"Here" he hears Mirajane call to him as she hands him a mug of ale "You've been working really hard so you should take a break" she smiles; unlike Erza she was already aware of their new member's strength so seeing it first-hand hadn't affected her. In fact, it brought her a comforting Relief to have powerful Wizards close with her siblings now that her Magic was gone.

"Ah thank you" he smiled taking a mouthful of the alcoholic beverage…before keeling over drunk, much to the surprise of everyone.

"W-Wow…so weak" Gray gapes at the hiccupping blonde as Sasuke walks up dragging him to the shade "I guess everyone has their weaknesses"

"Idiot…you know you can't handle your drink" Sasuke sighs placing the blonde on a bench, the blonde mumbled his response referring to Sasuke as an "Emo douche" which made Sasuke smirk slightly "Usuratonkachi". Sasuke looked around and noticed something peculiar _"Where's Neji?"_

In Neji's home the blinds where shut and the lights where dim, scattered garments of clothes left a trail to the bedroom where inside Neji was lying beside a panting Cana who looked at the roof with a flustered face.

"I-I didn't think you'd be so carefree when it came to physical interaction" She pants out glancing at him, even in the dark his eyes had a glow to them…almost like he could see even better. Like two giant pearls, she had to admit…she really liked them.

"Before I came to this continent I was always following the rules of my clan…tradition is key, and I followed it like it was what shaped the world" he says as the bed shakes under them as Cana sits up "Now I'm here…I feel like the world has opened up to numerus possibilities" he says.

"Oh…and am I just 1 of these possibilities?" she asks with a slight tease in her voice, she wasn't bothered by the prospect of this being a one off fling…at least she was 90 percent ok with it, the idea of him being with other women made her feel uneasy. Despite only knowing him a little, she felt a spark with him and enjoyed being around him.

"No…I've left many things from my old life behind, but I would never act inappropriate with just anyone" He says "It's not how I was raised"

"Good"

* * *

 **Itachi**

* * *

"Itachi, surely there is something you can do to retrieve the power source from your brother" Crawford says as the others agree, even Ultear had sided against the man she was pinning for.

"I have no power over Sasuke, he is his own man…and his power far succeeds mine" Itachi comments calmly, when they last fought against each other Sasuke had grown strong thanks to Orochimaru and when they fought together to defeat Kabuto…he had gotten stronger thanks to the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Now with the Rinnegan, along with the Sage of Six Paths Chakra within him, Sasuke had reached a level no other could dare achieve.

"You claimed that you and the others meant no harm to this nation" Crawford says "Withholding this does him no favours"

"We truly do not mean this nation any harm…however" he pauses as the tension rises "You would be foolish to believe we aren't a threat" he hears the cowardly Michello gulp nervously "We have been here over two years…I have done nothing to warrant having my private quarters searched and personal letters read" he glances at Ultear "I would assume the others have fallen victim to this treatment" he examines their faces to get the evidence he needed "How can we possibly trust you…if you cannot trust us?" he asks

"You are right Itachi" Yamaji says "However the council cannot ignore what Sasuke has done" he adds seeing Itachi smirk "Am I to believe you would side with him should this escalate?".

"You should understand…" he pauses activating his Mangekyou Sharingan "There is nothing I won't do to protect my little brother" the threat was loud and clear, the darkness in his voice was prove enough Itachi was serious…and a single power core isn't worth aggravating so many powerful wizards.

"Just answer me this Itachi…is Sasuke dangerous?" Yamaji asks

"Unlike me or Naruto…the idea of loyalty is lost on Sasuke" Itachi says "So long as you don't give him reason to be your enemy…he has no interest in you or this nation at all" he turns to leave so they wouldn't see the guilt in his eyes.

" _All because of me"_

* * *

 **Two Days' Later**

* * *

The final touches to the new Guild hall where complete, the bell at the top seemed ridiculous but according to Makarov it was an important relic to the Guilds founding. Now there was a gift shop and a café outside for tourists to relax, along with a swimming pool out back for the Guild's leisure.

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji where now playing witness to a scene between S-Class members, as a blonde haired man named Laxus walked into the lounge area of the café without a care in the world. The man was the grandson of Makarov and the self-proclaimed heir of Fairy Tail. On the other side was Erza who was yelling at him for apparently ignoring their call for help after the Phantom invasion backfired.

"He's stronger than her" Neji says, it was clear the man wasn't just talk. He was by far the strongest member they had encountered besides the Master of the Guild, "I wonder how the Hierarchy works, does the old man choose anyone?"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke asks "I mean, it's irrelevant to us what happens to Fairy Tail since we plan to build our own town and Guild" he states and Neji nods slightly agreeing.

"Still, this place is our home for now" Naruto says standing up "and now we've actually built the damn Guild ourselves" he adds walking towards the conflict ignoring the other two as they try to stop him

"Once I take over this Guild there will be some major changes" Laxus says "For starters I'll be sure to get rid of the Café, this is a guild not a Tourist stop" he spots Naruto heading over "You must be Naruto, another wandering loser my grandad let join…senile old man will accept just anybody"

"We can't choose our family" Naruto says and Laxus laughs in agreement "I mean; it must be embarrassing for Makarov to have an entitled spineless coward for a grandson" he smirks as Laxus growls.

"What'd you say you little!" he is cut off as Naruto hits him dead in the stomach with a hard punch sending him flying into the wall scaring everyone.

"Do you know how lucky you are to have people who care about you?" Naruto growls as his eyes glowed red with anger. "Regardless of how much you hurt them, they still accept you back?" Laxus stands up ready to attack, only for Makarov to clear his throat.

"I don't mind the occasional rough housing but I think that's enough" the Master say's, he was curious to see how his grandson would stack up to Naruto. From what's he's heard, the blue eyed young man was the strongest of the other dimension travellers.

"-Tick- whatever" Laxus brushes himself off before pointing at Naruto "Next time you won't get off so lucky" he says before vanishing. Naruto turns to Erza who was frowning…

"You shouldn't let him antagonize you like that" she says as his eyes return to normal _"So…all three have Eye magic…Naruto's felt more primal, like a wild animal"_ she thinks.

"Some people only respond to one thing Erza" Naruto says "If you let him say whatever he wants then he won't respect anything, you are both S-Class right? Sure doesn't treat you like his equal"

"I don't care how he sees me" Erza says simply "I just don't want to give him the satisfaction of believing I care about his opinion"

"You do care that he's stronger than you though" Sasuke says from his seat as the red head sighs turning to him "I mean, it's why you didn't attack him like the Dobe" he says standing up "Because if he countered and knocked you out then it would have shown who was superior"

"Enough" Makarov says sipping his drink, "Honestly you lot will drive me into a mental hospital" he sighs "Go home, no jobs for anyone…you need time to unwind" he adds.

"Well I'm heading to get some Ramen" Naruto says turning to Sasuke and Neji "You guys in?" he grins as Neji stands, "Teme, don't just go home and do nothing!" he whines as Sasuke leaves.

"I'll see you later Neji…Dobe" the Uchiha smirks as the Blonde rants behind him trying to get the others attention.

"Ass" Naruto growls as Mirajane taps his shoulder, he turns to see the Stratus sisters staring at him with big blue eyes.

"Treat us to some Ramen?" Lisanna asks cutely  
"I've been working all day and could use a treat" Mira adds sweetly

Naruto slumps defeated, he couldn't refuse them "…Fine" he says as the two high five laughing "Neji...you have your own money right?" the blonde asks with teary eyes.

"Yeah" The Hyuga sweat drops "I take it your coming too?" he turns to Cana, they were keeping the relationship secret for now, at least until they figured it out for themselves. "I mean, that's why your sticking close to us right?" he adds.

"Sure thing, I could go for some Saki" Cana cheers as the three girls walk ahead of the boys "Come on ladies let's get a good booth" she says as the other two cheer.

"This is getting dearer by the minute" Naruto says "She's that crazy drinker right? Does she expect us to pay her tab?" the blonde asks, the brunette nods, the blonde…weeps.

* * *

 **Some Time later**

* * *

Sasuke stood before the council once again, however this time they needed his help. "So you need me to investigate this Tower?" he asks and Crawford nods "Why?"

"A long time ago this tower was used by cultists of the black Wizard Zeref" Yamaji begins "With the ambition of resurrecting their idol" he pauses looking at the blank spot where Siegrain would normally be since this was connected to him they decided he best not be a part of it.

"Any leads?" he asks and Crawford summons a folder, much of it was blacked out save a few survivors from the cult currently on the run, also possible locations for the old tower. "Do I have a deadline or can I track this as I travel?" he asks.

"This case has been cold for years, however we have reason to believe it could become a problem later and your brother has boasted your ability to uncover the truth" Yamaji says and Sasuke sighs sealing the folder away in a scroll.

"Very well" Sasuke says "I will find these men for you" he turns to leave "However…there is something you could do for me…while we are on the subject of my brother" he says without looking at them

 **_Outside_**

Naruto and Neji had accompanied Sasuke this time to make sure their comrade didn't start anything; they couldn't deny that being under investigation for 2 years didn't bother them but it would cause more trouble for them all.

"Praying won't work Naruto" Neji sighs as the blonde unclasps his hands "Besides we would have heard the commotion if something happened" he adds as the door opened, as Sasuke walked out Naruto quickly grabbed him by the collar.

"Teme! You better not have been causing more trouble for the rest of us!" the blonde yells as Sasuke pushes him away.

"Quiet" the Uchiha growls "No…seems like they wanted my help" he says, "I'll fill you in later, let's go find Itachi" he says.

"You can go on" Neji says "I have my own quest to finish here" he says confusing them but before Naruto can ask anything the Hyuga vanishes. Neji wouldn't admit that he came along for the sole reason to buy Cana booze from the Capital, they had slept together a few times now and as much as he tried to hide it bothered him that he allowed it to arrive at such a casual fling. He wanted to live free of the Hyuga Clan's restrictions but he never intended to change who he was _"I hope this doesn't come off as tacky"_ he thinks vanishing like only a Ninja can which scares the shit out of some guards.

It didn't take long for Naruto and Sasuke to find Itachi, and much to Naruto's annoyance he was forced to wait outside. "So they gave you this mission huh" Itachi says looking at the report, "It's been cold 8 years now apparently" he adds as Sasuke re-seals the reports back into scrolls.

"Do you have any trail I could follow?" Sasuke asks, he had a feeling there was plenty of intel the Council was hiding to protect themselves and it was likely Itachi had already uncovered some info.

"Yeah…the Dark Guild known as the Oracion Seis are all former slaves, plucked by the defunct Bureau of Magical Development" Itachi says "One of their top Scientists went rouge and is rumoured to be the Guild Master of the Dark Guild" he adds.

"Aa…Thanks" Sasuke says, this was enough info to work with. His next step would be locating the Dark Guild and figuring out a location from their memory "Anything else?" he asks.

"A former member of Fairy Tail was a Slave as well, he died on the tower" Itachi says and Sasuke sighs, he wanted to avoid involving the Guild but it seems like his hands were tied.

"Thanks...anything…new…with…you?" The younger brother tries to make small talk, seemingly unsure what to say. Itachi could only smile at Sasuke's cool demeanour coming undone for a moment as the younger Uchiha shook his head "Never mind…I'll let you know if I find something" Sasuke turns to leave.

"Take care…Sasuke" Itachi says with a soft tone, while they may never have the bond they had as children…this world gave them the chance to not pick up where they left off but instead find a new bond

…forged in Naruto's village, a goal that connected them all.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Like I said sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. My intent was to make Naruto and Sasuke feel OP, as the story progresses stronger characters will emerge to challenge them.**

 **Also I know I made Neji OOC and feel like his relationship with Cana seemed rushed but I feel like dying at a young age would affect someone's sense of reason and make them a little more carefree.**

* * *

 **The next arc will see the start of Sasuke's mission, and the start of the Tower of Heaven arc**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE**

* * *

 **Hey, sorry for the long gap but like I said busy with college so updates would be sporadic and lengthy. Not to mention my interest in Fairy Tail has waned because of that last arc, and the movie didn't help…just poorly executed IMO.**

 **While I am finished with College I am not sure if I will be updating regularly, to be honest I had few accidents with my computer which has ended with me losing everything I've ever written, with them gone I just don't feel as enthusiastic with writing as I used too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Tower of Heaven  
** _ **Unfinished Business**_

* * *

Over the next two weeks, life had returned to normal for the Wizards of Fairy Tail. The Council had returned their knights to the base believing the violence was truly behind them, though many within the Guild feel Sasuke's acceptance of their request was actually behind the Rune Knights withdrawal.

So everyone truly returned to the usual routines, Team Natsu was currently resting from a mission where Natsu had once again over done it and cost them a chunk of the reward money. Erza had been avoiding Sasuke since she learned of his job for the Council since it was something she never wanted to speak about again, even if her telling him would help his job she couldn't and wouldn't risk it…nothing he learns would be traced back to her.

Naruto was busy as well, he had begun studying the Towns founding and History. If they wanted to build their own village then they should know the countries laws and rules for claiming land.

Neji was working hard as well, in both work and his personal life. He and Cana decided to keep their relationship a secret from the guild, mainly because they didn't feel the need to share their personal lives but also because their relationship right now was mostly physical and they weren't sure how long it would last and could end up simply being a fling.

 **_Naruto_  
**

Studying was never Naruto's strong suite and he will be the first to admit it, but to achieve his dream of founding a hidden village in this world he would have to learn everything about the politics and economy of this world past the Guilds. Simply reading this made him feel bored however _'This crap is sooo long, they could have used pictures or something'_ he thinks.

"An introduction to Fiore policies?" his eyes widen for a second as he hears Lisanna speak, he didn't sense her at all "Why are you reading that?" she asks

"Heh no point keeping it a secret" he chuckles "I want to found my town" he says with a grin, he could tell she was caught off by this "This stays between us" he pauses, he would need to lie while making it feel real "Our country…is gone and there aren't many of us left so I want to create a home for us all" he says.

"I…had no idea, but it makes sense. You, Sasuke and Neji all seem different in how you fight and talk" Lisanna admits "But why keep it secret?" she asks.

"It's not something we need to be reminded of, we lost almost everything" he smiles sadly "But I know there are more of my countrymen and women out there…this village will be a beacon for them" he declares.

"That's…really cool" Lisanna smiles "I hope you succeed"

"I will"

Not too far away Mirajane had been listening in, hearing the blonde's words…he was an anomaly, to dedicate his dream to strangers was something she couldn't comprehend. After how her hometown treated her and her siblings she had a hard time opening up, it took her a while to settle into Fairy Tail. She smiled a little _'Maybe having them around will be more interesting than I thought'_

 **_Neji_**

Cana panted as she stood across from her lover, today she had asked to spar to improve and she had to admit his reflexes where beyond human _'He's able to deflect lighting…what the hell is he?'_ she thinks, she even tried her female card trick but that didn't faze him…she would think he liked men if she hadn't been having sex with him herself.

"You're thinking too much on your next attack" Neji says to her "Throwing attacks one after the other will only exhaust you" he says.

"I've been at this for a while, I know how to use my magic" she declares lifting a card from her deck, only for it to be blasted from her grip by an air attack from Neji who is in front of her faster than she can react forcing her to step back and tripping over herself. "Wuaah" she yelps as Neji hooks his arm around her waist to catch her "OK…I could use some pointers" she admits.

He only smiles "Anytime you want them"

 **_Sasuke_**

Sasuke walked through a forest following a lead on this Tower of Heaven, getting information was hard considering how long has passed since the towers supposed destruction. He had his suspicions he wasn't being told everything but could tell by the aura around Erza that it was best if he was left in the dark.

So now he was forced to wander from sight to sight of Zeref cultist attacks, the scent of blood still fresh in some. He thought about the morality of fanatics, who obsess over the power and strength of legends. Memories of his time training under Orochimaru came to mind, the Sanin was a scientist obsessed with unravelling the mystery of life and believed the key lay within the Uchiha Bloodline. Kabuto was so influenced by this he was unable to move on from Orochimaru after his death…until Itachi of course.

' _What do they gain from using children over adults? Is there more than just slave labour in mind?'_ he wonders as he walks, he pulls way the remains of a burned down door. This small house once sheltered a small but loving family, he could feel it…the hatred left behind, souls that would go unavenged. He felt this, every time he entered the Uchiha Compound when he was a kid, the stains on the wall showed someone trying to protect someone…a piece of him hoped they were successful but he wasn't so naïve to think the world would be that forgiving.

A noise behind him causes him to draw his sword and spin around, too his surprise it wasn't an attacker or a villager or even an adult…but a young purple haired girl clutching a sword of her own "Who…are you?" he asks.

"You first" she says surprising him as she steps forward

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke says sheathing his sword, despite her bravado he could tell she was terrified. It looked like she hadn't slept or eaten properly for days, her clothes where tattered rags and she was holding onto the sword for dear life.

"Kagura Mikazuchi" she replies breathing in, he wasn't a threat…she couldn't fight another battle as weak as she was but seeing as he sheathed his weapon, at least for now he wasn't going to attack her "Do you…know what happened here?"

"…Cultists attacked a little over a month ago" he says turning around "Those that escaped have taken refuge in a nearby city" he adds, he's noticed one common theme for these attacks…they all take place on small settlements with little security, it was a smart and less hassle way to collect slaves.

"I see" she says "Which way to this city" she asks watching as he picked up a frame, she eyed him carefully as he pocketed the item.

"I have business there so we can go together" he says "You can tell me why you're looking for cultists over lunch" he says and before she could reject the idea her stomach betrays her by growling loudly causing her to flush nodding.

 **_Erza_**

She wiped her brow upon finishing her jobs task, it had been a while since she took on an S-Class Quest but it was just the distraction she needed to get her mind off recent events, upon realizing the gap between her and Sasuke was larger than she could have believed, along with how he easily dispatched Master Jose…she needed to grow, it didn't help that he was looking for the Tower of Heaven either and if he did she wondered how Jellal would react, a small piece of her prayed he would save her friends who were still trapped there…but she also didn't want to risk their safety.

She could tell Sasuke knew she had ties with the tower but to his credit he didn't ask, he also didn't mention his job while she was around. She noticed that despite his cold and distant appearance he was actually very considerate and kind, he had a bluntness that could be seen as rude but he was just someone who didn't like to dance around topics.

' _This should do'_ She thinks cutting a horn from the beast to prove her job was complete, as she carries the horn she could feel she was being watched 4 people "Come out" she says tossing the horn to the ground

"It's been a while…Erza" her eyes widen; they had grown up…but she could tell who they were immediately "I see you are well"

"Simon…Shô…Milliana…Wally" Erza says looking around to see her friends "What are you doing here?" she asks

"It's been so long" Shô says stepping forward "A lots happened and you need to come with us back to the tower" he explains.

"What? You can't be serious" Erza says as an orange tube wraps around her wrist _'My magic!'_ She thinks looking towards the feline like teen.

"Sorry Erza but this isn't a request" she says with a smile "It's time for you to come home"

Before she could retaliate in any way, the world around her turns dark and she begins to lose consciousness "Forgive me Erza…such a dirty trick" Simon says catching her as she fell

"Straight cold my man" Wally smirks "Let's get back to Jellal" he adds walking a head

Little did they know…they had taken the bait

* * *

 **Sasuke and Kagura**

* * *

Sasuke had listened to this girl as she spoke, her story and her actions reflected his own once upon a time. She suffered a great tragedy and now searched for her brother, sure their end goals are different but he could read the tone of her magic…it was cold, the feeling of someone driven by anger and hatred, fear. No matter the world it seemed, someone always had to endure pain/

"What do you mean join a guild?" she asks looking at him with cake all over her mouth, "I need to find my brother"

"According to the Council the Tower of heaven was all but destroyed, so it's likely your brother is also looking for you, but since you have no home he can't locate you" Sasuke says "So if you join a guild and make friends then word will get out about a guilds new member and your brother will be able to find you…plus the path of the wanderer is no life to live" he adds looking away.

"So…what Guild should I join?" she asks, if she was honest with herself she didn't really pay much attention to the guilds of Fiore.

"If I remember…there is a harbour town that is home to an All Girls Guild named Mermaid Heel" he says "It would be a good place to settle" he adds, at this moment he senses his trap activate and smirks "Come on, I'll bring you there…it turns out I have business there too" he stands up as she struggles to keep up and follows as best she can.

 **_Days later_**

Erza remained chained in the cell for what felt like weeks, silently thinking about all her short comings. She had wondered if talking to Sasuke and helping him with his job…maybe he could have helped them all.

"Erza" she looks up to see Simon staring at her "Y-You look well" he says looking away with a nervous cough.

"Ugh…how long have I been out" she asks looking around, she could see Simon but little else. The room or prison she was in was void of much light

"A little over 3 days…we're in the tower…if you hadn't guessed it" Simon says sitting in a chair that was placed in front of her.

"I assume Jellal has spent the last 8 years running my name through the mud?" she asks with a rhetorical scoff, looking up to see her hands bound in a rubber material as well as chained.

"Yeah, he's said stuff" Simon shrugged "Now I'd like to hear it from you" he says folding his arms, he could tell she was stronger than him but in this moment he held all the cards so his posture cut a large shadow.

"I don't really know, when I found him…he'd changed" she looks down "Talking about wanting to keep constructing the tower to see it activate" she says, not much emotion in her voice but he could tell she was being honest "He started to attack which ended up on at the port…he pushed me onto a ship and said he'd kill you all if I disclosed the location of the tower…then he blew up the remaining ships" she looked down "I am guilty of abandoning you, all of you to this hell…So I understand if you despise me"

"I don't" he says and she looked at him slightly surprised "I'm glad you got to live a life away from this place…I could have left whenever I wanted too but Shô, Milliana and Wally fell under Jellal's honey toned manipulations and I couldn't…"

"That sounds like you" she smiled a little "Always the caring brother of the group" she shakes her head "What are you planning now?" she asks assuming he didn't just stop by to chat.

"Heh…I want to take down Jellal and save the others" he says with a small smirk "You've been brought here to be sacrificed, the tower needs a human sacrifice along with one other thing to be completed" he explains "I want your help, along with Shô, Milliana and Wally Jellal also has a trio of Assassins known as Trinity Raven" he continued "It would help if your guild could" he began but she cut him off

"No…the guild is still recovering from the war with Phantom, plus I don't want to involve them in my personal business" she says with a shake of her head "We'll make do with what we've got…maybe I can reach Shô and the others"

"That's fair…still it might be hard with just the two of us" he says standing up, he placed a key in her hand, "These tubes are Milliana's magic, they may look silly but the supress the magic of those ensnared in them" he says cutting them "I need to get back before anyone starts suspecting something" he says heading for the door "Be careful" he added and she smiled

"It was good to talk with you again" she says and he grins happily before closing the door behind him _"This is a real mess"_ she thinks using the key to free herself. As she does the door opens and Shô walked in.

"How did you?" before he could utter another sound, as fast as he blinked she had the point of her elbow into his stomach causing him to lose consciousness.

She placed him in the cuffs "Forgive me…I keep letting you down Shô" she says placing her palm on top of his head "When this is over…I really hope we can catch up "But first I need to settle things with Jellal once and for all" she turns to the door missing his eyes open, tears mixed with confusion.

" _What happened to us?"_ he thinks watching the door close

* * *

 **With Sasuke, a few hours ago**

* * *

"So…you're leaving me here?" Kagura asks looking up at him, she was now an official member of Mermaid Heel. She had left him for a moment to get the mark, he thought it impolite to ask. Now despite their short time together this child seemed to form an attachment to him.

"You and I share an interest in weapon choice" he says kneeling down "A little over a year ago I completed a job…and in lieu of cash the client gave me a sword and said "This weapon when wielded by a master has no equal" he begins opening a scroll "But I sense nothing unusual about this sword" he pauses as he summons it from within the scroll. He observes her reaction as he fingers touch the hilt of the blade sensing that her power resonates with it "The man explained that the sword must remain sealed in its scabbard until it's wielder has mastered it AND has a clear resolve"

"Archenemy" she reads the name on the side and looks at him

"This is not a toy…one day I will face you, if you haven't mastered this blade by then to use against me then you will return it to me" he says and she looks at the blade before back to him "I hope you find your brother…more importantly I hope you find more reasons to live…singular goals tend to lead to short, tragic paths" he stands up looking the Master of the Guild. "Watch over her"

"I will, you have my word" she says "You know…our guild was formed because guilds rarely give rise to strong female wizards…men like to hog all the glory" she states "But you…"

"I don't really care about any of that…I feel one will only go as far as they want in the end" he says watching Kagura already showing signs of settling in "What she does from here is on her own shoulders" he turns to leave "Excuse me" he says and begins to walk.

Kagura looked at him "It wasn't so much as a goodbye, she wasn't even sure if she'd see him again but she hoped, she wanted him to meet her brother and one-day spar with him and show she was worthy of this swords

 **_Tower of Heaven_**

Erza found herself deep in combat, first a bi-polar man who went from calm and polite dressed like a secretary to a punk rocker, his Magic wasn't too difficult to defeat once she learned what it was. To take control of one's mind with a melody, however he could only affect the weak willed and Erza was far above him in terms of will power and quickly overwhelmed him leaving him bald and in a heap on the floor

Her second bout was against the leader of the Dark Guild, a fellow Sword master named Ikaruga. Unlike anyone she had faced before, this fighter could tear away any suit of armour she tried, this woman was superior to her current self because she didn't hide behind her swords, she used her blade as it was meant to be used…a killing tool, in order for her to surpass this foe Erza knew she would have to abandon the idea that a sword is a defensive weapon, and that she would have to abandon defence if she was to land a decisive blow. When Ikaruga fell she congratulated Erza on her attack, and gave her a stiff warning…remain on this tower and you will die.

Now she stood at the top, across from her was a confident Jellal, his arms behind his back as he looked at her, she hadn't come across Simon or the others so she could only hope they were already off the Island and far away.

"Now isn't this a sight?" Jellal says to break the silence "I bring you home and you repay me by turning Simon and the other against me, killing one of my assassins and ruining the other "You just love to hinder progress" he chuckled with a deep breath.

"I'm glad I can disappoint you" she declares "After all you've done, I will only be satisfied if you're plans end by my hand" she adds and he steps forward and she raises her sword.

"My plan is coming along fine Erza, I mean I needed you here to begin the next step" he smirked and she shook her head, her defences on high alert.

"Human sacrifice right…You went and became the monsters that destroyed your home and made you a slave" she says and he laughs.

"Slave? No, no Erza I was never a slave to this place, you see You and everyone are the slaves" he says and she looks at him "Slaves to ignorance, right now forces move in ways you can't see…powerful beings from a forgotten age before us" he raises his hands "When battles between men shaped the landscape and Mountains disappeared in wars"

"I see you have lost your sense of reasoning" she says stepping in preparation for an attack

"Three of those beings are members of Fairy Tail" he says and she freezes "I don't think you need help figuring out which ones I am referring too" he smirked. "This tower will be one of many weapons we can use to protect ourselves from them Erza"

"Whether you speak the truth or not is irrelevant…all the pain you caused here can't go unanswered" she declared pointing her blade "Prepare yourself for this is the end Jellal"

"No…Erza this…this is only the beginning"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, I had to re-write it a few times because my computer likes to challenge my patience. Feel free to leave a review, if I feel like it's something people want to see then I will defo continue it.**

* * *

 **In the next Chapter:**

 **The battle between Erza and Jellal will unfold, as Titania battles comments from her enemy will chip away at her resolve.**

 **Sasuke will step foot on the tower and make a ground breaking discovery that will not only change the game but will shake the foundation to its core**

 **Naruto's vision of new Konoha will begin to take shape within paper, finding people with memories of the great Element lands**

 **Neji will reveal a dark secret to Cana which will either shatter their forming romance or only make it stronger.**

 **Itachi will disappear**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE**

* * *

 **Thanks for the feedback, I'm wondering would you like to see another character added from the Narutoverse? and if so who?**

 **Keep in mind that this will probably be the last character I introduce as a main stay.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Tower of Heaven**

 _ **Familiar face, Overwhelming Aura**_

* * *

Sasuke landed at the base of the tower, the entrance right in front of him _'I sense two strong powers fighting at the top'_ he thinks, he figured one was Erza while the other was Jellal. Thanks to his little bait he knew everything Jellal had planned, from the plan to trick the Council into firing the Etherion at the tower which would activate it, to using Erza's emotions to lower her guard.

He needed to make his way up the tower to weaken its structure first before all out destroying it. He also needed to make sure the place was evacuated, not out of morality or a sense of justice but instead just so he could thoroughly complete this assignment.

"I know you are there" he says once he reaches a large area, he looks up with a raised brow as a Muscular man with an Owls head wearing some flying machine on his back flew down.

"A dark aura surrounds you, it compels me to defeat you in the name of justice" the man says "My name is Fukuro, and using my Jet Magic, along with the Magic of the 4 traitors I will bring you to your knees"

"Traitors?" Sasuke looks at him, he then noticed this guy had multiple hair samples on the back of his head _'They must belong to the friends Erza wants to protect'_ thinks as the bird man summons a Magic Circle

"Dark Moment!" he says and the room is plunged into darkness "This Spell robs all evildoers of sight, for only the just may see" Fukuro cawed out, he then notices Sasukes visible eye is glowing red and able to track his movements "Thou can see me?"

"Hn…I guess this means neither of us are evildoers" Sasuke says with a Sarcastic smirk, "Release those you have taken hostage and I'll let you live, make me work for it and I'll make you regret being born" he warns

"Don't act so mighty evildoer" Fukuro declared, sounding like he was about to win "Jet Ho Ho Hou!" he caws again and begins flying towards Sasuke at incredible speed.

Sasuke jumps over him, his hand coated with Chidori he stabs the centre of the Jetpack causing it to malfunction and Fukuro himself to smash into a wall, dispelling the Dark Moment. Before Fukuro hits the ground where the remains of his jetpack lay Sasuke grabs him by the back of his head, his prostatic arm easily holding the larger man's weight "Spit them up" he orders punching Fukuro in his lower back causing the bird man to yelp in pain,

"AS if I'd ever give in to such Villainy!" Fukuro says before Sasuke thrusts Fukuro's head into the wall "Ack!" was all Fukuro could cough out before Sasuke spins him around kicking in the stomach as hard as he could from the tight angle, this caused him to regurgitate Simon, Shô, Milliana and Wally who were all unconscious. Fukuro went through the tower wall and fell into the sea below, "This world always finds new ways to be weird" he sighed hearing a cough behind him. The bulkier man with an eye patch sat up.

"Wh-What…" he shook his head looking at Sasuke "You're…I've seen you with Erza" he says as Sasuke walks over to him "Where's Fukuro?" he asks and Sasuke points to the hole in the wall.

"Take Wally, Shô and Milliana and get off this island Simon" Sasuke says and the man looks stunned he knows their names "I have my ways" he adds turning to leave.

"Wait…I could help, Jellal is strong" Simon says.

"Hn…likely stronger than the bird man who bested all of you" Sasuke says bluntly "If you want to help Erza then leave so your safety can't be used against her" he states bluntly and Simone looks away nodding.

"Y-Yeah…You're probably right" he says with little emotion, clearly angered by his own uselessness "Just…" he begins and Sasuke stops looking over his shoulder slightly "Watch out for her…she is a good person"

"…I will"

 **_Elsewhere_**

Cana and Neji relaxed in a meadow, the grass had not been cut for a while so they were almost hidden in the grass, the hill overlooked Magnolia "I don't think I'll ever get used to how calm this town is at night" Neji comments.

"What was your home like?" she asks and he sits up looking at her "What?" she asks seeing his perplexed look, she could tell he had conflicting thoughts. "Hey…you know you can tell me anything…right?" she puts her hand on top of his

"Yes…I know" he smiled a little "My old village is very different to Magnolia…Konoha as it is known is very secret…and very well guarded, my clan is one of its founding members and such has its own section, Sasukes clan is the same" he begins deciding not to use past tense words "So as you can assume I spent most of my time within the confines of my Clans residence…when not on jobs"

"So…you come from a rich family, got a trust fund I should know about?" she asks with a smirk

"No…Clan and family are two different things" he says and she looks at him with a confused look "The Hyuga clan could be sorted into two Houses…the Main House which were the head and his children…then there was me, a member of a Branch house…the servants of the Main" he says and she looks away feeling awkward for her previous comment "…I used to resent the system and hated the Main Branch…" he paused before shaking his head feeling he got off topic "The town had a market not unlike Magnolia, it also had many restaurants…If you ever needed to find Naruto, just head to Ichimaru Ramen" he chuckled "That small ramen stand hosted many important people of the village and it all started with him"

"Sounds like a nice little village" she smiled "What was the booze like?" she asks and he sweat drops.

"I was too young to notice…though if I had to guess it was stronger than what you're used too" he says and she licked her lip a little.

"I'd love to go to your home country one day" She says and notices him look away slightly

"I'd like that too" he says

 **_Itachi_**

Ultear walked through the halls of the Council headquarters 'Where is everyone, for this plan to work she needed to goad the Council into using the Etherion. 'I hear something up ahead…this s so strange' she sighed opening the door "I was trying to find you all…I have" she looks around seeing all the members of the council seemingly lost in a trance "What's going on?" she looks around.

"You won't be getting the Etherion Ultear" she hears a familiar voice as the door behind her slams shut darkening the room. Her eyes lock onto the throne of the Councils head to see a shadowy figure, the majority of his face cloaked in darkness but his piercing red eyes spiralled into a new pattern.

"Itachi" she says looking around, she was amazed he could render all these powerful men unconscious so easily "So…this is how it is" she sighed as he stood up "You know I really hoped you'd see the truth and join me" she couldn't help but feel a cold chill go up her spine as those red eyes focused on her…like she would burst into flames at any moment.

"You are a fool" he says surprising her "Acting rash…on your impulses, believing there is a spell out there that will erase all the evil you have sowed into the world" his words were cold and echoed through her thanks to the silence in the large hall.

"You think you know everything but you don't, Once I learned you could read my mind I sealed off pieces of my memory to prevent you from learning anything else" she says "You and your brother act all mighty, flaunting you powers like you're some kind of gods!" she growled "But your power won't stand up to the might of Zeref and the World of Magic he will bring" she continues as she lets her own aura spike, refusing to back down. "Once Grimoire Heart and Zeref bring the new world…there won't be anywhere for you or your brother to hide, and I will take great pleasure in killing him"

" **Amaterasu** "

She instinctively rose her hands to summon a magic circle "My Magic will make short work of these black flames" she says, her Arc of Time would cause the Flames to burn out…or so she expected "These Flames"

"Are eternal" Itachi says and her eyes widen "These Flames will burn until the reduce the target to ash" he explains and focuses on her magic circle which to her surprise catches fire causing her to dispel it.

"Tss We'll me again Itachi" she declares before sending many Orbs towards him forcing him to focus on them and allowing her to escape 'Sorry Jellal, you're on your own' she thinks as she evaporates

Once the orbs where dealt with Itachi released Yamaji from his control "What the…Itachi what is the meaning of this?" he asks in a demanding tone

"Sit down, this will take a while" Itachi says wiping the blood from his eye away

* * *

 **Tower of Heaven**

* * *

It had taken a lot of effort for him to subdue her but he had everything in place "Damn you Siegrain…I should have known" she said enraged trying fight her binding.

"Oh it's a little more complicated than that Erza" Jellal says as he and Siegrain merge…of course thanks to this he was able to see what had transpired at the Council and knew the Etherion wasn't coming 'Damn you Uchiha!' he mentally growled looking at Erza…all this planning, all this work, all this time…wasted.

She picked up on his sudden sour mood, despite the initial shock of learning Siegrain was Jellal all along "What's wrong…something happens?" she asks with a smirk

"You told them" he growled and her eyes widened, about to deny it they both turn upon the door opening, his eyes flashed with rage as Sasuke walked in.

"You told them" he says pointing to Jellal, as he did a small white snake fell from his clothing, "This little guy when used alongside his twin act like a receiver, everything you've said since it latched onto you went directly to my brother" he explains as the snake slithers past Erza and up Sasukes sleeve.

"But when?" Jellal asks

"When I first told Erza about the job the Council had tasked me with she began to avoid me, so I figured she was involved in some way so I placed this snake on her" he began as he walked towards them "When you abducted her it latched onto you, then the other went to Itachi" he pauses to free Erza from her bindings "Since I can trace my own power I could follow that snake anywhere on this planet…so it was only a matter of time before I showed up" he finishes as Jellal begins to laugh.

"It seems I underestimated you, when the council gave you that task I knew I should have made my move sooner" he says cracking his neck "No matter, once I've dealt with you I'll figure another way to get this tower to work" he grins "Nothing will change that" he adds glowing with the power of Meteor, he charges at Sasuke who is able to block his attacks "How are you able to…" he focuses on Sasukes visible eye which was moving as fast as his Meteor…maybe even faster "I-Impossible!" he growls as Sasuke kicked him into the adjacent wall.

"It's over…you're coming with me; your bounty will pay back my debt to the Council" Sasuke says raising his hand preparing to use Banshō Ten'in to pull Jellal in

"I don't think so!" Jellal says crossing his arms over his head summoning a tonne of Magical power "Altairis!" he says summoning a massive black sphere made of darkness, as Sasuke prepared to counter her felt all his chakra leave his body, as a snake curse covered his body preventing him from moving "You're not the only one who can lay a trap" the Wizard grins preparing to throw his attack at him.

Erza moved to block "I won't let you hurt him Jellal, if you want to kill him you'll have to kill me first" she declares with no fear or hesitance in her voice.

"Fine, you can both die together" Jellal growled launching his attack towards them

"Erza move out of the way!" Sasuke ordered trying to stand, reckless fool was going to get them both killed.

"I won't let anyone hurt my comrades!" she declares and Sasukes eyes widened as flashes of his younger days with Naruto flashed through his head

" _Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"_

" _H-How should I know…my body moved on its own"_

It was like that scene playing out again, except this time there would be no walking away from it. As he began to force his body to move, he saw Simon return and toss Erza towards him before taking the attack in her place.

"Simon!" she yelled in pain and sorrow as she caught the larger man as he fell backwards "Idiot! I told you to leave…why did you come back?" she asks as tears fill her eyes.

"How could I not? I just wanted to save you" he says weakly with a smile, Sasuke could tell Simon had no regrets in sacrificing himself for Erza. However, this wasn't just a sense of comradery, it was love…

"I'm glad I got to see you again… I just…wish it could have been longer" he says as Erza caressed his cheek "I love you…I've always loved you" he says as a single tear escapes his closing eye, the final words he would say to her.

"Simon!" she burst into tears, Jellal begins laughing

"What a waste of time, such a pointless sacrifice Simon" Jellal laughed "It changes nothing!" he says preparing to attack again, only to be forced to dodge Sasuke's fist "Tch…Pest" he growled.

"Death…pain…revenge and hatred" Sasuke says, "I know this path all too well" he says as his fringe moves exposing his Rinnegan "I will break this cycle here and now" he declares as Erza looks at him, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Shut up, you'll die here and now Sasuke" he says using Meteor again, he charges Sauske as fast as he can, going in different directions trying to find a blind spot. As soon as he thinks he has he flashes towards his prey, only for Sasuke to side step him and kick him into a wall as he summoned a black rod from the palm of his hand. Breaking it off he throws it through Jellal Shoulder pinning him in place and sealing his magic…the last part surprised even Sasuke "What the hell is this?" he demands

"It's a **Kuroki Jushinki** …or Black Receiver, it supresses your power" Sasuke explains "No more chances, you'll answer for everything you've done here" he declares. He spots Erza move fast, summoning a Sword and was about the run it through Jellal's chest. "Erza stop!" he yells and she does, millimetres from Jellal, the tip of the sword had nipped his shirt.

"Why should he get to live, he killed Simon…even prison is too good for him" she spat, the blade shaking within her grip, the anger was that bad.

"Maybe that's true…doesn't mean it's right" Sasuke says walking towards her "I know how this feels…but it's a path you don't want to go on; it takes more than it gives…it'll cost you everything"

"I don't want to kill Zeref, or anyone else…just him" she growled with a cracking tone, her honour telling her to stop…her heart begging her to follow through with her attack.

"It never ends with one" he says "If you do this then the person Simon knew will be gone forever, and you'll be no better than Jellal" he continues as he gets within arm's reach "The Erza of Fairy Tail will be gone…no one wants that" he places his hand on the blade and gently pushes it down

"Sasuke…" she closes her eyes "Thank you" she shook her head and looked at Jellal, she could see in his eyes…remorse, unlike last time it was true. What neither she nor Sasuke knew, the spell Ultear had been using on him had been severed and now standing before them was the true Jellal from her childhood, who had been shocked into silence.

"We…we should get Simon to a boat" Sasuke says placing his hand on her shoulder "Jellal isn't going anywhere" he adds, Erza nods and he and she head over to Simon to pick him up to carry him down the tower, sure Sasuke could have done it but he felt Erza needed to help in this…to give her some small comfort in honouring her fallen friend.

His eyes widened as he sensed Chakra above him, _"This Chakra…It can't be!"_ he thinks, Erza sensed Sasuke's sudden fear but before she could ask she heard something begin to fall from above them.

"Cower in fear, tremble in awe...for my Art"

"is an explosion!"

The massive blast destroyed the tower, island and caused a massive surge in the ocean. The impact could be heard for miles and the cloud generated could be seen from the mainland.

"That's one Lose end cleaned up" two shadowy men watched the explosion from afar "Think he survived?"

"No doubt, too bad there will be no trail for him to follow" the other states before they vanish into a tear in the sky.

* * *

 **Naruto Two days later**

* * *

Naruto sat in a small peaceful town, it felt very homely for him. News had come out regarding two members of the Council going rouge, that coincided with a massive explosion off the coast of a harbor town. He guessed it was involved with Sasuke's job, he hadn't been able to sense Sasukes Chakra since the explosion but he wasn't worried, it would take more than an explosion to kill the Uchiha.

"Naruto come on, I want to go home" Lisanna says with a whine as she and Mira sat across from the blonde, "What's so important about the soup?" she asks

"Soup?" Naruto questions with an offended look "Dear girl this is a quest to find the perfect Ramen dish!" he declares "For two years I have searched for a restaurant that will serve the best miso ramen with roasted pork fillet, and by all that is good I will not leave until I have my miso ramen with roasted pork fillet!" he says dramatically earning a round of applause from fellow consumers.

"So embarrassing" Mira sighed with a face palm "Will someone give this blonde idiot his damn Ramen so we can go?" she asks.

"Here you go, three miso ramen with roasted pork fillet" a waitress says placing the bowls down, Naruto inhales the aroma and immediately recognises it as Ichiraku's.

" _Could it be?"_ he thinks sipping the soup _"It takes just like it"_ he think's, he begins to eat the meal at fast pace "I never thought I would get the chance the eat food this good again!" he cried tears of joy.

"It's alright…a little thick for me…how about you sis?" Lisanna's eyes widen when she sees Mira slurping down the ramen at a speed matching the blonde "Wow so much for table manners" she sweat drops.

Naruto sighs after polishing off his fourth bowl while Mira worked on her fifth, he found himself looking around, this all felt familiar…he could see a young version of himself sitting with Kakashi or Iruka…the days he hung out with Sasuke and Sakura. He found it amazing this stand made him feel like he was back in Konoha again

" _It'll be here...this is where Sasuke, Neji, and I will create our new Konoha"_

' _A Fresh Start'_

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Slightly shorter chapter, hope you like it…**

* * *

 **In the Next Chapter:**

 **-Sasuke and Erza make their way back to Magnolia, both absorbing everything that went down as they recover.**

 **-Sasuke, Naruto and Neji honour their past**

 **-Fantasia begins and Itachi grows in influence**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE**

* * *

 **Thanks for the feedback**

* * *

 **I have been thinking about introducing a new character from the Naruto verse for after the time skip, if you have any suggestions please let me know. Please leave out Minato, Kushina, Jiraya and the like and focus on Naruto's age group. You can also recommend a pairing if you want to further defend your choice**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Battle for Fairy Tail**

 ** _A Beautiful prison_**

* * *

As the water began to settle Erza opened her eyes to see she was in Sasuke's arms, both encased in his Susanoo's ribcage "W-What happened?" she asks looking around, no sign of the island.

"Someone…blew up the Tower, sending me a message" Sasuke says rising to his feet, Erza then notices he was standing on the water surface like it was solid. "What a mess" he sighed biting his thumb summoning a hawk, after placing her on the birds back "Take her to Magnolia"

"You're not coming?" she asks as the bird begins to fly

"I need to report to the council" he says "Tell Naruto and Neji to come find me" he adds hopping off the back landing in the ocean _"That was definitely Deidara"_ he thinks looking back at the smoke which could be seen even from a mile away "I'm sorry about Simon" he says and she looks down saddened

"Me too" she says before the Bird flies off, he watches it go and grabs a scroll from his pocket. It contained a map he found in the tower that led somewhere a little far west of the capitol, in the corner it had the Hidden Sand Village's symbol on it.

" _That was Deidara's Chakra…but he can't believe that killed me"_ he thinks with a sigh _"Must have been a warning shot…I couldn't sense him until it was too late"_

 **_Naruto and Neji_**

Once Erza returned and told them what had transpired they quickly began making their way to Sasuke which was in the direction of the capital, as was Itachi. "If what Erza says is true and she explained it quite clearly…then the Akatsuki are in this world" Neji says as they ran.

"Conflict seems never ending" Naruto sighed, the two had to move fast to discourage Erza from following them, despite her injuries she was determined to come. Fortunately lost her easily "I wonder why these guys are still bad? This world is a new chance for them to live a peaceful life"

"Some people aren't interested in peace, While Pain may have sought peace, the majority of the Akatsuki were vile humans who betrayed their nation to fulfil their selfish desires…and such desires never subside" Neji says "It's only natural for this world to follow the same path"

"It's something that we will have to work on" Naruto says, before too long they bump into Sasuke at a café. "OK Teme, fill us in" the blonde says as a waitress pours them some tea.

"I was helping Erza face her past, when I sensed two chakra signatures above where we were fighting" Sasuke begins "I identified one as Deidara, I fought and killed him in our world…or our fight led to his death would be more accurate" he glances at the mug "I didn't recognise the other but it seemed familiar"

"The Akatsuki always travel in pairs…question is how many Shinobi are members" Neji says looking around "We've been here in this world for years, yet only now are they making a move"

"This wasn't a move…not really, I believe their goal was to catch me off guard" Sasuke says "They are likely still building their arsenal, tracking down ancient tombs of our brethren" he states and Naruto slams his fist against the table.

"Bastards" he growls "We need to find them"

"Where would you propose we start?" Sasuke asks "When they attacked I was in the middle of the ocean, and they were flying, this world is still much a mystery to us and much larger than the element lands"

"Sasuke is right, ultimately we have no choice but to wait for them to make another move" Neji sighs "We must also be careful not to involve the Guild in this" he adds surprising the two "Magic is to soft, it wasn't built for combat like Chakra…if they were to get involved they would only get killed"

Sasuke nodded, his logic was sound. As much as Naruto wanted to defend this world he had to agree, with the studying he had done he learned these Guild Wars the country fears were little more than a common battle. People died but not on a scale like a Great Ninja War, "I have sent a snake to Itachi to fill him in, something happened to the council so he's too busy to distract" Sasuke finishes his drink.

"We should head back to Magnolia" Naruto grinned "Natsu and Gray told be about a festival the Guild holds every year, should be interesting"

"Can't really say no" Neji said, he had already promised Cana he'd help "What about you Sasuke" they look at him, he only nods. Sauske looked at his gloved hand, it wasn't visible but it was shaking.

" _Since I joined this guild I have been using powerful Jutsu recklessly, using Chibaku Tensei, Limbo and having to pour almost all of my Chakra into blocking myself and Erza"_ The Uchiha thinks with a sigh, even if they managed to find Deidara and anyone else…he'd be too weak to fight _"I've earned a rest"_ he thinks

* * *

 **Two Days later**

* * *

Team Shinobi sat together with Makarov as he explained to them the wonder that was the Harvest Festival which concluded with the Fantasia Parade which starred the members of the guild "I tell you boys something" Makarov says drinking most of his Ale "The three of you could be the poster models we've been waiting for" he burps as the alcohol stains his breath. "Natsu and Gray are young and immature, Laxus is such a stick in the mud, you guys could be the male balance to the beautiful girls of our guild"

"Uh…" Naruto leans into Sasuke "I-Is he coming on to us?"

"With respect, our abilities were made for combat" Sasuke states "I won't speak for them but a parade is not something I'd ever participate in" he adds as Neji glances at Cana who was helping with some painting of signs for the festival.

"My skills aren't flashy like Naruto or Sasuke's…I will help if I can" Neji says and Makarov grins, he may play ignorant but he was aware of everything that happened in the Guild. He has known about Neji and Cana for a long time now, he was glad that they were together, it proved these guys from another world weren't any different to the kids of this world.

"I'm on the fence" Naruto states sipping his drink "I don't know any spells that could be used for a parade" he scratches his chin

"What about the clone spell you use?" Mirajane walks over placing a cup of tea in front of Sasuke, who thanks her with a nod "Kids would love that" she adds as he contemplates.

" _I wonder how Tobirama would react to seeing one of his Jutsu's being used to entertain children"_ Sasuke thinks sipping his tea.

"I'll think on it, might be more fun to watch" the blonde grins "What will you be doing?" he asks, Mirajane explains how the parade is usually divided into sections with wizards who can use the same magic, this meant she and her siblings usually shared a float.

"We could meet up later and brain storm" the eldest Stratus sibling suggests, "I'm curious to see what you can do" she adds sitting beside him.

"U-Uh...Yeah I suppose we could" Naruto blushes a little suddenly feeling shy, unsure if it was her disarming smile or her revealing dress but for the first time since Sakura, a girl had given him butterflies in the stomach.

"Great" she says standing up "Till then" she says walking off

Sasuke had observed this small interaction, shaking his head "Loser" he stands up to leave ignoring Naruto screaming abuse at the back of his head. Erza opens the door

"Great I was looking for you" she says signalling him to follow, "Since the Council has been disbanded I figured you never got paid for that assignment" she says

"Aa, it's nothing" he says with a nod, it was annoying to have gone through all that work for no pay…however he was glad to have been able to help Erza, it was proof that he was changing for the better. Plus, the information about the Shinobi appearing in this world was starting to take hold, soon they might have more allies on their side.

"So I was thinking, there is an S-Class quest and the location isn't far" The red head begins "You and I could do this job and that way I could pay you back for helping me with the whole Tower incident"

"I will take you up on that but aren't you going to participate in the parade?" he asks and she waves it off, having worked it out in her head.

"It's a two-day round trip" she says "We'll be back long before the parade" she shows him the flyer

"Reports of men and women equally vanishing without a trace and no sign of struggle" he reads, the reward and quest was assigned a very wealthy woman who owned the land the incident was taking place on. "I can leave when you want" he says handing the flyer back to her, she nods taking it from him…

"I'll meet you at the station, I will inform Master" she says heading into the guild hall

Watching her go Sasuke smiles a little, the pay from this quest would go a long way with Naruto's vision of a village for their people. Plus, it would be interesting to see how Erza handles a quest usually, his power was still drained and very limited after all…but he wasn't going to tell her that.

 **_A few hours later_**

Naruto and Mirajane stood in the field, "Ok…so why don't you show me something cool that isn't used for battle" she says and he nods

'I wonder how she'd react to the Sexy Jutsu' he thinks figuring she'd be similar to Sakura

* * *

 **Three days later**

* * *

Pretty much every member of Fairy Tail was gathered in the Guild Hall for the competition; up first was Bisca Mulan, the green haired teammate of Alzack Connell. She is sporting a two-piece bikini, adding to her routine she uses her Weapons magic to shoot a bunch of moving Targets.

Cana comes out also sporting a skimpier Bra and lacy bottomed Bikini combo "Take a gander at my magic boys" she flirts using her Card Magic to infatuate the crowd.

Juvia followed in a blue bikini using her Water Magic to perform a dance, of course her only interest was impressing Gray...who sadly wasn't paying attention at all much to her dismay.

Levy came out wearing her normal attire, _"This is so embarrassing, why did I let you talk me into this Lu"_ she thinks blushing with a nervous wave earning a cheer from the crowd.

Lucy came out wearing a cheerleader costume, putting her cute/sexy/young feminine charms to work _"What was I worried about, I'm rocking this outfit and they love it!"_ she joins the rest as the final and likely winner walks out with a bright smile

"Geez Mira isn't even doing anything and I think she's winning" Naruto says from the crowd, he couldn't help but look at her as well as she had

"Now the moment you've been waiting for, the votes are in and the winner and this year's Miss Fairy Tail is...!" Max begins but they are all surprised when the contestants turn to stone.

"The obvious choice is me" Evergreen flies onto the stage and her Fairy Wings vanish "I am the true Queen of Fairy Tail after all"

"Evergreen what is the meaning of this?" Makarov growls as he was about to approach Evergreen, said woman was joined by Freed and Bickslow on stage and Laxus appeared in front of his Thunder God Tribe "Laxus...I should have known it was your idea" the Master growls.

"Relax old man, it's all in the spirit of the Fantasia Festival" he smirks wrapping his arm around the petrified Lucy, an action that almost causes Natsu to lunge only for Naruto to hold him back before he did anything reckless like risking knocking the frozen girls over and shattering them. "We're going to play a game to see which Fairy Tail is stronger" he smirks "Yours or mine, you and your so called children need to find and defeat me and the Thunder God Tribe"

"The Game will last for 3 hours, if you can't win by then well then...these dullards go poof and turn to rubble" Evergreen laughs obnoxiously and Natsu charges at them after breaking free of Naruto's grip.

"I'll take you right now Laxus!" he says " **Fire Dragons Iron Fist!** " his attack is smashed down by the Blonde before he is sent flying into the adjacent wall by a right hook.

"If you want to fight me, first you need to take on and defeat the Thunder God Tribe" Laxus laughs as the group leaves in a flash of yellow, soon the Guild is emptied as everyone begins looking Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow.

"I'll show that Grandson of mine a thing or too" Makarov heads for the door only to hit an invisible wall, "One of Freed's Runes" the Master yells

"Anyone over the age of 80 is forbidden to leave" Laxus smirks "Just for added measure those who are as strong as a Wizard Saint are also forbidden to leave" he adds glancing at Naruto, he couldn't be sure but the aura the new guy gave off mimicked his grandfather…only it was larger.

"Don't worry man" Gray walks up "I'll take down Freed, this way the barrier can come down and you guys can get Laxus" he begins to run out.

"Take down the one who froze the girls on stage first, without her Laxus has no hostages" Naruto states looking at the stage, more specifically and Mirajane who had a face that was frozen with shock as Lisanna stood beside her crying.

"I will take down Evergreen" Elfman declares walking past Naruto, Makarov and Gray "It goes against my code as a man but I can't let her get away with petrifying my big sister and making my little sister" he states and the Ice make Wizard nods.

"Good luck then" the two split apart running into the streets of Magnolia, Gray see's off in the distance some members are working together to account for their weaknesses "It'll take more that this to break us apart Laxus" Gray smirks.

Inside the Guild, Naruto and Makarov are stunned when a charging Natsu is unable to leave, also being unable to leave "Are you over 80 years old!?" Makarov yells as Natsu slides to the floor.

"I don't get it, is he Wizard Saint level?" Naruto thought, he couldn't really judge but Makarov was pretty sure Natsu wasn't as strong as a Wizard Saint. Pushing this to the back of his mind he reached out and felt the barrier prevent him from leaving too.

Makarov turned his attention towards the blonde, this confirmed his suspicions about Naruto's strength. While he had seen first-hand Sasuke's power the blonde had shown himself more restraint, the technique he used to create and attack with a sun like nucleus hinted Naruto was more than capable of greater feats.

While this was going on Neji was staring at Cana's frozen form, spell had managed to freeze her right as she looked at him, her eyes were screaming 'Save me!'

"I will, just hold on" he whispers, looking at his hands before balling them into fists and clenching them till his knuckles were white he wouldn't wait around for Gray or Elfman to free them

Naruto looked at Neji, he sensed the Hyuga Chakra spiking "Calm down Neji, the guys will" before he can finish the sentence Neji's palm slams into the barrier allowing him the pass through, however before Naruto could ask him to get him out too Neji had sped off to find the girl who petrified Cana

"How was he able to break through?" Makarov asks, the barrier had fixed itself so whatever Neji did wasn't enough to fully destroy the barrier.

"Neji's eyes…he must be able to see where the Barrier was at its weakest" Naruto suggests; in truth he didn't know. He remembered Neji telling him about the Sound Ninja he fought when Sasuke first left the village, how his eyes could see the weak point in the guy's webbing.

"Well at least we have another guy in the game" Makarov sighs

"All we can do now is wait" Naruto says _"Where the hell are you Sasuke?"_

 **_Magnolia_**

Alzack, Jet and Droy stuck together in order to take down their foes and save their respected partners. True, everyone knows Bisca and Alzack were in love but were too shy to admit it; hopefully this incident would finally get them to admit it. "Don't worry Bisca...I promise I'll save you" the Gunslinger thinks

Jet and Droy were in a love triangle when it came to Levy, however the blue haired book worm was completely oblivious to it, ever since Gajeel saved her from Laxus's attack her eyes had begun looking at the Iron Dragon Slayer with clear signs of a crush "If I can save Levy...maybe she'll look at me like that" the two Shadow Gear members thought.

However soon all three become trapped within another Rune with their names appearing both their and on the Guilds entrance to let Makarov know what would fall in battle "Welcome to the first round of the game" Freed appears on a roof to explain "Once inside you must fight until only one remains" he states

"That's not going to happen!" Droy yells aggressively "Yeah Freed why don't you face us yourself you coward!" Jet adds, Freed would have responded only Alzack aimed his twin revolvers at the unsuspecting Shadow Gear Wizards.

"Guns Magic: Twin spark!" both Droy and Jet look back with shock as they fall to the ground from wounds in their backs "I'm sorry, I will get Freed and Save Bisca and Levy" he says with sympathy. As Rune fades Freed slashes across Alzack's chest.

"Dark Écriture: Slay" he says coolly as Alzack is engulfed in the attack before falling to the ground unconscious "This is what Laxus refers too, you are ruled by emotion and lowered your guards, such weakness can't be allowed to fester in the Guild"

 **_With Gray_**

"Damn it...Droy, Jet and Alzack are down already?" He thinks looking for Freed "If this keeps up it won't take them an hour to win this game" he stops seeing Bickslow standing in his way "Not the member I was look for but I might as well start with you" he gets into a fighting stance preparing his maker Magic.

"I've always wanted to fight you one on one Gray, Makarov thinks you're his ace in the hole so I'll bring you down" Bickslow comments "I've already taken Nab and the purple haired chick...Laki" he laughs "She's so forgettable just like most of the Guild" he taunts.

"Yeah...well I don't recall ever seeing your name being mentioned in Sorcerers weekly" Gray retorts "Face it, you, Freed and Evergreen are just known as Laxus's cheerleaders" he smirks seeing Bickslow's angered expression.

"Just for that I'll make you suffer"

* * *

 **Meanwhile far away**

* * *

Despite its rank, it was supposed to be a simple job with a high reward. Perhaps it was naïve to think they could challenge an S-Class quest so casually. What was once a job to save people who had vanished had turned out to be a ruse by the person who put the job out, a vile noble woman who took pleasure in forcing people to dance for her entertainment. Now Sasuke and Erza had been ensnared in her web, she sat on the balcony, moving her fingers which forced everyone's body's to move.

"These people won't last much longer" Erza says, she had been put into a red low cut ball gown dress, cut to leave one of her legs exposed, it hugged her figure leaving little to the imagination 'I can't believe we're in this situation' she thinks mentally flushing.

"Many of these people have been like this for days if not longer" Sasuke says, wearing a Black suit with a dark blue shirt and white tie and gloves, with a matching blue handkerchief in the coat pocket. As they moved in accordance with their captures command, his right hand was at her lower back and her right hand was on his shoulder with their others hands intertwined

"Is this not fun my dears?" the woman asks "To dance to such exquisite music in the arms of your soulmates?"

"We will not let you get away with this" Erza declares with a defiant look in her eye that wasn't hidden by her fringe.

The woman glares "Pretty girls should be seen, not heard" she says making them all pick up the pace as Erza and Sasuke find their ground area rising to were a bunch of nobles in masks were spectating "You are both so young and viral" she smirked "I shall have you perform a more passionate dance for my guests" she says as Sasuke finds himself removing the glove that covered his non-bandaged hand. It gently caresses Erza's exposed leg causing the red head to shudder with a gasp. Their bodies are pressed closely together as the taller Sasuke dips Erza, his face almost in her cleavage, Erza swore she saw Sasuke's usual composed manner vanish and be replaced with an embarrassed look as her exposed leg curls around his waist as the dance continued.

"This woman is asking for me to kill her" Sasuke growled lowly, he wouldn't be able to keep his cool much longer…if they kept this up, both he and Erza would lose themselves to this woman's power.

"We need to think fast before…before" Erza was feeling as light headed as Sasuke, unlike Sasuke she was a romantic at heart and being this close to the opposite gender, especially a guy she has come to admire and respect, being able to take in his scent. It was interfering with her sense of reason "Before we become slaves to her show"

"Such a passionate dance between two lovers" the woman begins as her fingers begin to ball up drawing the two teens heads closer "It can only end with"

"A kiss"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I Hope you liked it, I wanted to do something that forced Sasuke and Erza into a romantic situation while removing them from the battle of Fairy Tail which will allow Naruto and Neji to shine for the Guild for a change.**

* * *

 **In the next Chapter:**

 **Neji will come face to face with an old enemy, will he be able to beat both him AND Evergreen?**

 **Naruto will challenge Laxus and continue his trend of being a hero to villages and towns, Mira will also get a good look at the blonde who saved her sister**

 **And finally**

 **Sasuke and Erza have been trapped in a web, forcing them to face their inner deepest desires, how will they escape and will it be enough to return to the way things were before? Or will their relationship change?**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE**

* * *

 **Sorry for the long gap, I won't lie my passion for writing is pretty much spent. I've been busy with my health and other aspects of my life that it's just hard to sit down and get into the next chapter. I won't lie, I don't know when (Or if) the next chapter will be up after this one. To be fair how Fairy Tail ended also angered so much I stopped reading Manga and watching Anime for a long time...Sorry to rant I know you guys will likely disagree with me but damn...it had such potential and they ruined it for the whole Friendship BS**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

With quick uneasy breaths Neji ran through the streets of Magnolia, the face of the woman who turned Cana to stone was burned into his mind. Neji had realized how deep his feelings for the Card wielding Wizard the moment they started dating, and seeing her turned to stone had unhinged him in a way he didn't like to feel, he needed to save her fast so his heart could be at ease again.

He turned the corner just in time to see Evergreen finish off Elfman, quickly analyzing the battle's conclusion he deduced her power to turn people to stone came from her eyes. "I saw you at the guild hall" Evergreen states upon noticing him "You must be new"

"I didn't come here to talk" Neji says coldly "I have little to say to people like you"

"There aren't many like me" she smirks pushing her glasses up to their usual position, she could tell her stone eyes would not work on him while his guard up.

"There are plenty of people like you, who see themselves as someone above their comrades" he retorts "When in fact you'd be nothing without them" he says and she frowns "Jealousy and over confidence go hand in hand" he takes his fighting stance "Consider this a lesson in humility" he says

"Time to put you in your place" she says "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun" she summons her tiny needle like attack shooting hundreds at her Brown haired opponents, with a stunned expression she watched as He deflected every micro needle as fast as she shot them, her surprised was deepened seeing that only his upper body was moving. _"His reflexes are inhuman"_ she thinks as her attack stops and the smoke clears she steps back in fear seeing the bulging veins around his eyes,

"Air Palm!" he says thrusting his open palm at her, and before she had a chance to react she is hit and overwhelmed by the blast of air, knocking her out "Lesson over" he mumbled standing over her. Elfman returned to normal _"Good that means"_ he thinks feeling his nerves already settling. He really wanted to go back to see Cana and make sure she was alright but he knew he needed to either defeat Laxus or free Naruto _"How can four people cause so much trouble"_

* * *

 **Itachi**

* * *

Since the Council dissolved Itachi had become a wanderer, rather than settling into a guild like the rest. He wished to see more of the world, he wanted to join the council again and become integral to Fiore's politics. However, his main goal right now was evenly distributing the bales of hay for the animals at the farm he was sleeping at, the manual labor while time consuming was more rewarding. He noticed how both Naruto and his brother liked to flaunt their powers whenever they could 'This is a nice little town' He thinks looking around. This town didn't heavily rely on magic to get by, preferring to rely on themselves as honest workers, many food products are shipped from this town that fill supermarkets all across Fiore

"Mr Itachi, breakfast!" the elderly woman who was sheltering him calls "I made extra for a busy day" she smiled as Itachi took off his gloves stepping onto the porch.

"I appreciate it Miss Hardener he says in his usual polite manner taking a sip of freshly squeezed orange juice "How is your husband?" he asks, Mr Hardener usually helped with morning chores but suffered a head injury after falling from a ladder.

"He's fine, and ashamed of himself" she laughed, "He'll be out later to help with construction of the new barn, can you make sure our cows are settling in with the neighbors" she asks and he nods

"Of course" he smiled, after he finished eating he made his way over to the neighbors, usually he would be in his yard collecting the morning eggs from his hen house, however only silence greeted the Uchiha as he made his way to the door, as he went to knock he heard a familiar voice call from within

"It's open sweet Itachi" Upon opening the door, Itachi was greeted to Ultear standing over the unconscious bodies of Mr and Misses Glover, gently cradling their baby boy "Isn't he just precious?" she cooed but the malice in her voice filled the room.

Itachi studied her appearance and saw she wasn't in the right mind, her hair was frayed and her clothes where crumbled…clearly she had been suffering "This family is innocent" he says and she laughs

"Everyone is innocent…until they're not" she says "It could have been perfect, if only you'd seen the light and glory of our plan" she says

"It's not a plan…it's a fantasy, no matter how much you will it too be there is no reset on life" he says, despite him being resurrected and in a new world, leading a new life he would forever carry the sins of his past "In the end we are shaped by our choices"

"No" she shakes her head "I don't know about your powers buy Master Hades's power is limitless, he will reach the world of primordial magic and allow us to erase all the mistakes" she says "But for us to accomplish that we need your power…and I'm done being polite about it" she states darkly

"If you intend to threaten an infant then perhaps you are beyond saving" He retorts as he activates his Sharingan, Ultear's eyes widen as Itachi turns into a flock of crows surrounding her, the house they were in melts away replaced by water reflecting a red sky above them.

Realizing she was no longer holding the baby she uses her Arc of time orb to begin attacking the crows, however she could see no end to them 'I'm trapped' she thinks. When the world returns to normal she sees she is being loaded into the back of a carriage, her magic sealed away.

"While imprisoned, maybe you will find the answers you seek" Itachi says to her, she only looked past him.

"Perhaps you are right" she says, having already spotted Zancrow and Rustyrose waiting to intervene "Farewell Itachi" were the final words she spoke before the doors closed, locking her inside.

" _Do not let your hatred consume you"_ he thinks, since him being here endangered the farmers, he would be leaving tonight to begin searching for a place to call home.

" _I wonder how the others are doing"_

* * *

 **Magnolia**

* * *

With Evergreens defeat, those who were petrified had been freed. So in a last stitch effort to get his way Laxus had resorted to using the Thunder Palace to hold the entire town hostage. And with Freed still active, Naruto, Natsu and Gajeel were all still trapped. Naruto had been testing the barriers strength while Levy tried to deactivate it, she had tried to explain to them the complexity of the formula but she may as well have explained it to the floor she was laying on because it went right over their heads. Naruto had been studying a lot and was beginning to understand this worlds different texts and languages but he was a long way from being of any use…and all Natsu and Gajeel wanted to do was fight.

"That grandson of mine…I knew he was a reckless fool but to endanger the whole town for his ambitions" Makarov says

"So those orbs amplify his magic?" Naruto asks and the old master nods, "This guy…it's like dealing with Sasuke all over again" he mutters looking at Levy "How are you doing?" he asks

"I think I've found the sequence…Freed likes to overlap runes to make following the formula tricky" she says using her magic pen to negate a line "There is just one line I can't figure out…the translation book is in my room" she sighed.

"Maybe I can help" Naruto suggests sitting down "Which line is it?" he asks, curiously the blue haired girl points to the lone under a symbol that matched the wizard Said logo.

"What are you going to do?" she asks

"Well it's been awhile but" he begins as his eyes turn to gold with cross slits for pupils, he focuses all the element chakra he can into the palm of his hand like he was trying to make a Rasengan. Soon a black orb was floating above his palm "This is a Truth Seeker Orb…a spell unique to me, made up of all the elements"

"How can that help?" Makarov asks as the all study the orb

"Well think of it as a Magic eraser" The blonde grins sending the orb over to the barrier, and like he said the orb erased the line Levy wanted with little effort before disappearing.

"Amazing" Levy says as she begins to unravel the rest of the text

"Why didn't you use that from the start?" Gajeel asks with an annoyed look, feeling like the blonde had been wasting time.

"Well you see" Naruto chuckled "It's not easy to make, I mean it takes a lot of control to make one and they can be very dangerous" he explains. He also didn't want to make Levy's efforts feel meaningless.

Soon the barrier vanished and the two Dragons Slayers rushed out, "Naruto…please deal with my grandson" Makarov says "I will remain to watch over the injured, in case the worst happens and I need to use my power to protect the town"

"Don't worry, I won't let it come to that" Naruto smirked jumping high into the sky, looking around, thanks to his sensory ability he already knew where the Blonde Wizard was hiding, however he also sensed a lot of spiking energy near the entrance to the town, _"Neji is on his way there…I'll send a clone"_ he thinks, defeating Laxus was the fastest way to end the conflict but he wanted to cover all bases. The clone speeds off to the location as Naruto himself arrives at the entrance to the church

"You've come, newbie" Laxus says, sitting on the steps of the alter "I wanted it to be you, from the second I laid my eyes on you I knew you'd be my biggest obstacle"

"Me huh? I'm honored" Naruto chuckled "But I'm just one man, Fairy Tail is more than both of us", while he still wanted to create a home for Shinobi, even still he had grown fond of this town and the Guild…and all the members, he was grateful both Sasuke and Neji were forming bonds and slowly but surely this world was becoming their home.

"Nonsense, the guild is full is spectating rats trying to get by on our reputation and fame, Fairy Tail used to have meaning but now it's become a brand, and the butt of every joke" Laxus spits "I won't allow it to be seen like this ever again, once I take my place as Master I will turn the guild into a dynasty to be feared and respected!"

"Even if you get your way" Naruto begins "You will never be respected…because a power that forces its way to the top can only be hated"

"I will force the guild to respect my power" Laxus declares and in a flash is in front of Naruto about to deliver a punch, however just as fast Naruto parries the punch before delivering a kick into the Lightning Wizards chest, sending him flying back

"Let's see if you can force me from this spot first" Naruto smirked indicating for Laxus to bring it

* * *

 **Outskirts of Magnolia**

* * *

Mirajane, Cana and Juvia had arrived at the climax of Freed finishing off Elfman, severely punishing the white haired giant for trying to continue the game after being eliminated already. The shock and fear sent Mirajane into a PTSD like breakdown which activated her Satan soul and she began to quickly hunt Freed who tried in vain to fight her off but was quickly defeated and nearly killed, however Naruto's clone managed to stop her

"This is Mirajane?" Naruto questioned as he stared at the unhinged Wizard, her blood lust filled eyes burning a hole in his chest as she glared at Freed

"H-Her takeover…Satan Soul" Freed says "She was once and S Class like Laxus and Erza but after an injury and a traumatic experience…she lost her magic" he explained

"So…" Naruto's eyes widened, he wasn't sure why but when he focused on her he swore her shadow had four tails, _"This uneasy feeling…is this how Sakura felt when I fought Orochimaru?"_ he thought "Mirajane…I…I don't know how you feel right now but you are better than this" he says "If you let this anger consume you, then you'll do something you will regret" he says raising his hands as he approached her "Your sister wouldn't want you losing yourself like this" he says. As fast as he can react she swipes at him, sending him through the wall.

"Stay out of this…I want Freed" She growled charging at the downed green haired Wizard, Naruto bursts from the wall and shoulder tackled her.

The force sent her into the adjacent wall, "Get out of here" Naruto instructs as Mira climbs from the hole in the wall "Mirajane, please calm down…it's over" he says but can see she has no intention of stopping _"No choice…I'll have to wear her out"_ he thinks, with no idea what power she possessed he would have to wait for her to make the first move.

"Darkness Claw!" she growled as a Magic circle fired beams of purple energy with Claws at the end towards Naruto who side steps each one, forming a Rasengan to destroy the Claws.

" _She's got power but it's unfocused and wild…Freed must be inexperienced with one on ones"_ he thinks as an orb forms between Mirajane's hands

"Soul Extinction" she cursed firing the beam towards Naruto, her glowing red eyes flickered back to their normal blue's as her magic began to run out…

Naruto quickly slammed his palms into the ground "Doton Chidōkaku" a massive wall erupts from the ground managing to survive the hit. Looking at the white haired wizard, Naruto could see she was getting tired, having fought both him and Freed had taken its toll on her stamina…soon she'd pass out and return to normal. Still despite getting tired she charged at Naruto, swinging her fists wildly but with enough force to give him some grief. "Come on Mirajane, calm down" he pleads as she yells, Naruto growled a little feeling close to disappearing having used the chakra stored in him when he was summoned _"I'm going to have to let her finish me off"_ he thinks as she charges

However, before she connects she blacks out temporarily and returns to normal, her limp body is caught by Naruto who lays her down, using his hand to support her head "N-Naruto…what happened?" she asks

"I don't know all the details, but Freed managed to piss you off big time" he says and she was about to ask but he already knew "He's fine, his pride took the most damage" he chuckled "You're really scary when you're mad" he laughs carrying her from the cave

* * *

 **Natsu and Lucy**

* * *

The two had tracked down Bickslow, the final member of the Thunder Tribe. "It's just you now Slow" Natsu grinned, "Unlike with Gray there are no traps to help you win"

"Like I need them for you fire boy, and who's the cheerleader?" Bickslow grinned, "Come on babies!" his eyes widened when Natsu's flame covered fist smashes him in the face sending him flying

"I expected more of a fight" Lucy says seeing Bickslow was out cold "Kind of feels like we got of light"

"Now we gotta find Laxus" Natsu says "He needs to pay for what he's done" he growled feeling even more fired up

"Can you beat him?" Lucy asks "I mean really beat him?" she adds with a serious look, this guy was meant to be stronger than Erza, and she easily beats Natsu whenever they fight.

"I…Of course I can!" he declares before looking down "OK no I can't"

* * *

 **Naruto vs Laxus**

* * *

" _I'm faster than him…why can't I hit him!"_ Laxus thinks moving as fast as he can, but no matter how hard he tries Naruto dodges him at the last second. It was extra annoying because now Naruto was inflicting minor damages by countering, _"This guy…he is more experienced than he looks, there isn't a wasted movement in his stance…nor a gap in his defense, it's like he has eyes on the back of his head"_ he growled attacking again, this time Naruto ducked as Laxus came from behind before thrusting his palm into the lighting wizard's abdomen sending him into the roof.

"Heh got more contact that time" Naruto smirks looking up "Being fast won't be any use if all you can do is sneak attacks"

"Big talk chump" Laxus lands on the ground but is forced to make a last minute dodge as Naruto suddenly is right next to him, the incoming fist cuts Laxus's cheek "You annoying asshole, soon the Thunder Palace will go off and nothing will be left, surrender and I might spare this town"

"The others will deal with that" Naruto says as his bandage fist glows orange "I'll end this with my next attack" he states confidently

"You expect anything from those losers?" Laxus laughs, but suddenly there were a bunch of explosions outside "My Thunder Palace!" he growled

"We…we took care of the palace Naruto" Natsu says sounding hurt "Me, Lucy, and Gray…everyone worked together, now do us all a favour and knock some sense into Laxus"

Naruto smirked "See, even losers like us can accomplish something when we work together" Laxus began flying around the whole church.

"I will crush you all!" Laxus says lunging at Naruto, "Fairy Tail is mine!" where that last words he uttered as he sped into Naruto's waiting fist, the punch sent Laxus right into the ground laying him out.

"I don't know why you're like this…maybe we can talk about one day" Naruto says looking at the unconscious man.

 **_The next few days_  
**

After Laxus defeat he was expelled from the guild, an action that angered Naruto but Makarov explained how his grandson actions left with him with little choice. The rest of the Thunder Tribe were spared from being kicked out but each made a very public apology. Despite everything that happened the Guild now felt closer, it seemed as a side effect to the forced confrontation helped the members open up more.

Cana had been asleep for the majority of the time as things settled down, Neji had remained by her side the entire time. Neji's eyes were closed when Cana's woke up, glancing at him she smiled "I really do like watching you sleep"

Neji's eyes opened "Welcome back…you had us all worried" he says  
"Even you?" she teased, but looked down to see him gentle taking her hand  
"Me most of all" he says "Until I remember you're Cana Alberona so I knew you'd be fine, but I still wanted to be here when you woke up"

Naruto watched from the door, chuckling he turned around "Cana's up" he says to Makarov "Now all that's left is Sasuke and Erza" he hears Makarov say "Nah don't worry about them, the fact we haven't heard anything means everything is fine" the blonde Shinobi says sipping his drink

"And how can you be so sure?" Makarov asks as Naruto smirked

"No damage on a continental scale"

* * *

 **Erza and Sasuke**

* * *

It wasn't so much a kiss, more like their lips forcibly pushed together…it brought back painful memories of the time he and Naruto bumped lips…and it will be a cold day in hell before Sasuke acknowledges that as a kiss.

"Such a pretty pair you two make" their captor laughs letting them up to continue dancing for her guests.

"So any plans?" Erza asks as she is twirled

"…judging from her body movements, she needs to keep her arms at a certain level to keep us under control…I need to wait for the right time to strike" he says, since his attacking options were limited he was biding his time…he had hoped the woman would show remorse and let the older people rest but alas she saw all of them as disposable dolls.

"What do you need me to do?" she asks, since her Magic was useless she figured it would be better to let Sasuke take the lead

"When I make my move, get everyone out…I'm going to burn this house to the ground" he says and though she didn't like it, she agreed this place needed to be destroyed.

"Talking so much" the woman says "My little slaves should be grateful to me" she smirked

"Please! My husband is dying!" a woman says beside the Fairy Tail members

"Then I will get you a new partner when he does" the woman laughs, she fails to notice Erza dipping slightly, giving Sasuke a chance to act

"Amaterasu!" black flames suddenly erupt across the roof, everyone above was sent into a frantic panic, Erza watched as Sasuke suddenly switched places with the keys to the lock binding her magic. She freed herself and the other captives, leading them outside.

"My house!" the woman yelled turning to look at Sasuke "How!? I sealed your magic" she growled, she flinched when Sasuke activated Chidori which cut through the lock on his wrist.

"I needed to learn how your magic worked, I couldn't risk making my move until then without risking the others safety" Sasuke approaches.

"They were mine…you are mine!" she bellowed about to use her magic, only for the lighting surrounding Sasuke's hand to lunge out like a sword, scrapping her shoulder as it stabbed the wall behind her.

"This house is yours…everything that's burning is yours, I won't kill you" Sasuke says "I will see to it you have nothing left before you are thrown in jail…consider this punishment for torturing so many innocent"

"Who are you to judge? How can you understand what I've seen, the life I live entitles me to the world…people like you should be glad to have drawn my attention!" she barked as her other prisoners looked on "I am royalty!"

Soon enough the flames attracted attention and the local law enforcement were informed of what had happened right under their nose, Sasuke watched as Erza directed first aid efforts. The woman dubbed "The Marinate" was placed in the back of a carriage, ranting and raving like she had been for hours. Sasuke shook his head, soon this horrible event for the people would be a memory...although despite it all a small piece of him enjoyed "dancing" with Erza, since he came to this world he had wanted to make changes to himself to adapt and being able to see the lighter side in this whole mess was a positive...especially since before he came to this world he might have killed everyone here out of anger.

However he is pulled from his thoughts as the sight of flowing pink hair, pale skin and beaming green eyes catch his attention, staring at him for but a moment and as fast as he noticed her...she is gone

"Sakura"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Till Next Time**

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
